ReImage: Digimon World
by Starlight AT
Summary: Fourteen years have passed since the opening of the wormhole connecting the worlds. When an enemy long thought dead shows signs of resurfacing, ten new Digidestined are chosen. However, one of them goes missing, forcing a child with no connection to any of this to search for him in the last place he was seen; the Digital World. Chapter 6 is up!
1. Digimon World, HO!

_**There are two worlds that exist in our reality. One is the world humans live in, the planet called…**_

_**Earth. **_

_**A world filled with promise and dreams, as well as corruption and greed. The humans have lived on this planet far longer than we were born. This is the world that is considered "Real." **_

_**The second world is the world I was born in, the world where mysterious sentient beings dwell. **_

_**The Digital World. **_

_**The world is home to the Digital Monsters or "Digimon" for short. Beings that were created from the data and dreams of the human world. We existed side by side, never knowing of the other's existence, until that day…**_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

Earth, Japan.

The time was 11:55 pm. Despite it being near midnight, the city streets still retained light. The streets were pretty much barren with little people awake at this time of night. The sky was pitch black as the moon and the stars were covered by the cloud cover. The wind however was beginning to pick up. Sudden gust were appearing here and there but this time it was rougher than the previous ones seen earlier in the day.

The billboards throughout the city were beginning to feel the effects of the large gust. The screens on the buildings began to flicker, as if warning of something. The clocks were also going crazy. At first the time was 11:56, then 5:06.

10:08

4:27

8:38

11:59

12:00 a.m.

A large column of light suddenly appeared out of the clouds. It clashed with the ground, creating a large shockwave which shook the entire earth. The collisions tear the earth apart. Billboards, signs and cars were going all over the place. Many of the people that were out were sent flying away, some into buildings, but others into the dark abyss of the sky.

Out of that light, three large bodies appeared. One held the appearance of a dragon, but something was off about it. That dragon was two heads surrounded by rings of strange letters.

Blood-red eyes shone through the black abyss, and stared right at the other being.

A large man-like being.

Its body was covered in red and blue armor. But the most obvious part about it was the large ring that sat on the beings back, two long yellow drapes fluttering in the wind. The tranquil, blue eyes were filled with confidence and anger.

On the other side, another man-like being with blue eyes glared at the two headed dragon. This one appeared to be a black knight. The knight's blue cape flapping wildly in the wind, even though the knight stood perfectly still. A large, red jewel was centered on the helmet, just above the eyes.

None of the three beings said anything. The two headed abyssal dragon opened what seemed to be its mouths as a large ball of light and dark began to form. In retaliation, the black knight created a portal of green energy, and the other one raised his hands in the air, the clouds swirling as thunder was heard and lighting began to travel along the clouds. The sphere forming in front of the dragon grew to an enormous size. The clouds twirled faster, the portal glowing a bright green, signaling its completion.

With one might roar the dragon released the sphere's energy. A column of dark lighting charged at the knight and warrior. The warrior threw down his hands; lightning emerging and the portal released thousands of green lasers. Each attack charged its way through the forest, trees and everything disintegrating.

All three attacks collided,

And everything was covered in white…

**Revise: Digimon World**

**CHAPTER 1-DIGITAL WORLD, HO!**

_It has been 15 years since the events of August 13__th__ but the effects are still felt as of today. Because of the event however, a wormhole was created and led to the discovery of a new world._

It was August 20th. Saturdays are normally not like this in Shibuya but due to the one week anniversary of the Event, schools were out, jobs were having holidays, and everyone was on the streets. Shopping malls, café's, fast food, restaurants and grocery shops; every parking lot you could see was packed. The event that led to the brand new world also led to the discovery of brand new creatures. They were a bigger hit than Justin Beiber, or Harry Potter.

Digimon.

A group of monsters consisted of Data and dreams. Their plane of existence was called the digital world, a haven for these digital monsters. Because of their appearance, games, TV shows and cards were all created, all because of these mysterious creatures. And because of the bridge that connected our world to theirs, humans could visit their world, as the Digimon could visit ours. Though problems did show up here and there, it was nothing drastic. The world of Digimon fascinated many. And there were those that wished to travel to it. To see the wonderful place with their own eyes.

One such person was skating her way down a stone path, trying to make it to a certain building where she too could go to the magnificent world she heard so much about. The girl had light brown hair that was tied into two ponytails by red ribbons, each on the side of her head which barely touched her shoulders. The girls blue eyes were filled with delight and excitement pierced through her trademark goggles as she continued rollerblading down the path, her black hoodie constantly flapping against her red t-shirt and blue jean shorts. On her back was a brown backpack, with an umbrella and sleeping bag sticking out. There was no way she was going to stop.

"I gotta make it! I gotta make it! I gotta make it! No one is stopping me!" She spoke in delight. As she said it, a pair of men carrying a large sofa blocked her path, though unwillingly. Seeing the road block, she quickly ducked, flying under the couch. "Sorry!" The girl moved as fast as she could until a flower-like fairy waved at her. She was standing in front of a florist and cafe shop.

"TAKARA!" The girl smiled as she called out the strange beings name.

"Lillymon!"

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Lillymon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attribute: Data**

**Type: Fairy**

**Families: Wind Guardians, Nature Spirits, Jungle Troopers**

**Techniques: Flower Cannon, Flower Wreath, Temptation, Vicious Vine**

_**Lillymon is a great Digimon. She maybe a tomboy but her heart is the kindest you will ever see. Too bad she's really annoying when she shifts into crybaby mode. And don't make THIS one mad either. She has…a unique temper. Yeah let's go with that for now….**_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"Where are you going so fast? There's no competition today," Lillymon asked as the twin tailed girl stopped herself in front of the Digimon.

"It's not that! I'm finally able to go!" The girl cried out ecstatic. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheet. On it were several classes.

ENGLISH: A-

ALGEBRA: A-

JAPANESE LANGUAGE: A+

PHYSICAL SCIENCE: A

HISTORY: A-

GYM: A+

Lillymon's smile increased in size as she saw the apparent report card. In happiness, Lillymon embraced the girl she was so proud off.

"STRAIGHT A's! You brought them home! They're all complete!"

"The one week wait, the straight A's and first place in the novice division of the Karate Championship! I'm finally allowed to go to the Digital World!" Takara exclaimed as both girls jumped for joy. Suddenly Takara remembered what the time was.

"OH NO! I'm gonna miss the train!" Takara broke the hug and bowed to the pink Digimon.

"Sorry Lillymon but I'm late!"

"Wait!" Lillymon stopped the girl and ran inside. "Tina! Can I leave work early? Like now!?" A somewhat large African American woman with a white bandana covering her black hair was wearing a white apron and brown dress came out. She was whipping her hands with a towel.

"What's the rush Lillymon!?"

"I'm going back home for a bit!" The pink Digimon screamed. Tina raised her eyebrow until she caught Takara standing behind Lillymon. She was moving her legs wildly, making it obvious that she wanted to go now.

"Well whada you know."

"What did you say!?" Lillymon screamed.

"Floramon and I can handle the shop for one week. Take her around the place! And congrats Takara!" Tina declared. If the fairy could scream any louder, the entire district would be able to hear her. Both Digimon and Human left the shop in their dust. The girls traveled down the road as fast as they could. Lillymon looked at the digital watch on her wrist and saw the time read 5:55 pm.

"OH NO! The train leaves at 6:00! We're not gonna make it! And it'll be like an entire month before the next train comes!" Lillymon was freaking out. She finally gets to show Takara the Digital World and they might have to wait for the next train to come next week!

"Hey! It's me! Never say never Lillymon! Now follow me!" Takara jumped and slid on the rails, hoping to gain more momentum. The railing took her all the way down the huge fleet of stairs. Hitting the stone path, the two friends rushed their way through the forest.

"Why are we going this way!?" Lillymon cried out, only to see the end of the forest, and the Train station right in front of them.

"My own personal short cut!" Takara answered.

"AWESOME! We're gonna make it!" Lillymon was impressed with the girl's assertiveness. Who would have thought the forest that was part of the event would lead to the train station? As both girls entered the double doors, they rushed to obtain tickets.

"Hey! The train to Digital World, is it still here!?" Takara panted as Lillymon collapsed on the floor.

"Oh my wings were not made for this…" She complained.

"Uh, well yes, it is." Takara gasped in happiness and ordered two. Once she took the tickets, she slid over to Lillymon and handed the pink plant fairy her ticket, after getting Lillymon up.

The two walked towards the railway and saw, to Takara, the most unusual train ever. This train was a light blue, but there was a face on it, and an angler on its forehead.

"That's…our train?" Takara asked in curiosity.

"That's right!" Lillymon exclaimed.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Trailmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Data**

**Type: Machine Digimon**

**Families: Metal Empire**

**Techniques: Cool Running, Emergency Break Spark**

_**Trailmon are the only transportation to the Digital World. They come in all shapes, sizes and colors. There not very good in battle though. **_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"Is that so?" Takara wondered. Shrugging she rolled towards the living train. The train saw the human girl coming and started to tremble.

"Uhm…could you not ride today? My horoscope said to avoid contact with people today! Es bringt Unglück (its bad luck!)!" The machine asked. Takara blinked.

"Huh?"

"Oh don't worry what he says. Anglers are just weird like that," Lillymon replied as she grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her to the cabins. Once the girls entered the cabins, the train called Angler slowly began to move.

"Uh…all passengers, please make sure your doors are shut tight and…uh…what else was I to say?" The Trailmon spoke through the intercoms on its cabins. Both girls sat down with Takara looking outside. The train was going through a large tunnel. The darkness of it was lit by the glow of Angler's filament and the lights in the cabins. Suddenly, flashes of purple began to catch Takara's eyes. The flashes began to appear bigger and faster. Suddenly the entire tunnel was purple and dark. Not even the cabin lights were on. Takara quickly stood in shock

"What's happening!?"

"This is it Takara! We're in the wormhole to Digital World!" Lillymon explained as she stood up, happiness expressed in her face and eyes. Takara gasped lightly.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

Takara opened her eyes to find herself in an unknown place. The area she was in was desolate. As she continued to observe, she saw nothing. No grass, no trees, no life at all.

"Where am I?" She spoke out loud. After looking around, something shining caught her eye. It was light. Light behind a door with a thin path leading to it. Not knowing what to do, she began walking towards the light. Slowly, she put one foot in front of the other. The path was a lot thinner than what she originally thought. If she took one false step, she would be plummeting into that never ending abyss.

She managed to find a way to the door, surprised by the fact she made it across. Smiling to herself, she turned to the door, only to gasp in surprise. The door was WAY larger than what she thought it would be. It was a large, black opal door. Chains were overlapping the door, making it seem impossible to break, thus making it impossible to open the door. Regardless, she tried to push the doors open. She pushed with all her might, but the door would not budge. Thinking that it was hopeless, Takara began to walk away.

"_**This is the Door of Evolution." **_A soft male voice whispered, a woman's voice echoing it, almost like whispering it.

"Uh wha?"

"_**Whoever should open this door, shall obtain a great new power…Do you have the courage to unlock the next stage of evolution?"**_ The voices of the door spoke to Takara. Takara wasn't sure as to what he was talking about. Taking a step back, the path below her crumbled. Takara gasped, screaming as she fell into the darkness below.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

Takara fell to the floor with a thud.

"Takara are you okay?" Lillymon asked, getting up. Takara rubbed the back of her head and groaned.

"Yeah…just a weird dream." She responded to the worried pink female. As she got up, she looked out the window, only to see the wormhole fusing with a sky, grass and buildings. She was beginning to see another world. Suddenly the scenery disappeared, and was replaced with a metal tunnel. The train jerked to a stop.

"Final stop: Digital World, Ja?" The Trailmon called Angler spoke through its internal intercom system as the two females stepped off from the platform. Takara glanced around the room. It looked like to be the same station she left in. Only a tug from Lillymon brought the girl back to her senses.

"Come on!" The pixie Digimon spoke excitedly. All Takara could do was be dragged along. The minute they stepped foot outside the station, the human girl's eyes and mouth opened in amazement in response to…a heat pipe town. Flames were spouting everywhere in chimneys. There was no color. Everything was iron and fire. Most of the buildings were done shaped, like an oven built for glass blowing, but there were several buildings that were tall and straight, but the pipes were still there. There was one building that stood out in the town. It was a circular stadium. While the exterior was made similar to most of the buildings, it was easy to see the inside, which looked similar to a roman coliseum. There was even a roof that would close, as two steel partitions were under the outer rim of the roof.

Not the place you were imagining now was it?

Lillymon was not happy. In fact, she was furious.

"What the heck!? We're not in Breezy Village!" The pixie shouted as she took out her ticket. As she read it over, she saw something that made her gasp. The tickets were for Flame Terminal, Fire Region. Not for Breezy Village, Wind region. Not cool.

"Wait! It's August 20th! The tickets should be for Breezy Village!" Lillymon ran up back into the station. As she opened the doors, she found that the Trailmon was nowhere in sight. If she had hair, she would be pulling it out. But she has to settle for banging her head against the iron polls. After her slam fest with her head, she swayed her way outside, only to see Takara still in the same position. Lillymon sighed.

"I'm sorry Takara but we-Takara?" Lillymon placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. Takara didn't move. Lillymon slid in front of her, only to see the exact opposite of what she thought.

Takara was not angry. Or sad. Or distressed. Nope. The girl was happy.

Ecstatic.

The human girl's eyes were huge, showing off her brown eyes as they sparkled with enticement. Her smile reached one ear to the other. It scared Lillymon.

"The Digital World. We're here…WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" The girl collapsed to her knees, her fists pumping in the air, as if praising an invisible being.

"YOU'RE SAYING THAT AFTER FIVE MINUTES OF ARRIVING!?"

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"Now that we're calm and cool, let's go exploring!" Takara placed her foot on a ledge, pointing her index finger out into the unknown world. They were now in a green field overlooking Flame Terminal. After Takara and Lillymon had their episodes, Lillymon decided to take the girl to the top of a nearby cliff to give the girl a perfect view of the city.

The village was small in comparison to a real city but it still felt like one. Digimon and Humans out and about, shopping, playing, just enjoying each other's company. It was a sight that was both nostalgic and refreshing. Takara smiled, thinking of the man that told her of the place she now stood in.

'_I'm finally here…Takeshi…' _

FLASHBACK

"_Huh? The Digital World?" Takara asked, despite the fact that there was a crepe in her mouth. She was a little younger than in the present day. As she sat on a bench next to a young man looking to be in his late teens, with black hair, green eyes, and wearing a red, short sleeved jacket with a green t-shirt underneath the jacket, jean pants and white tennis shoes. _

"_Yep. The home world of the Digimon. It's a lot like our world, except it holds a lot of mysteries left to be solved and areas that are still unexplored," The man explained as two children playing with a Salamon and a Nyaromon ran by, seeming to act out a battle. "I've been there for some time, and I think you'll like it there." _

"_Is that so?" _

"_What? Did you think they all were born here and found on some random island?" The guy asked. When Takara didn't respond he knew that was what she thought. _

"_You're kidding me. Are you serious?" The guy asked sweat dropping at the girl's thought. Takara took a bit out of the crepe in her left hand. Swallowing the bit in her mouth, the twin tailed girl smiled. _

"_So, you'll promise to take me there one day?" Takara moved closer to the man. The man blushed a bit before patting Takara on the head. _

"_I promise you. I'll show you their world one day. But before I do, I need you to do something for me." Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a black and red device. It looked similar to a scanner, but more oriented and the back of the device has a marking on it. It was an upside down _

"_Y" with two lines next to the prongs of the letter. Taking the device in hand, Takara looked at it before turning her attention to the black haired man._

"_It's something you'll need once you get there. Something that will help you make new friends, and lead you to someone who will protect you." He explained. A soft smile graced his peach colored face. The brunette smiled. _

"_Thank you, Takeshi…"_

FLASHBACK ENDS

'_But you never did keep your promise. You disappeared the next day. The only thing I have that can lead me to you was this…' _Reaching into her left pocket, the girl pulled out the device Takeshi gave to her. It was still in perfect condition. As she gazed at the object in deep thought, the sounds of yelling and screaming caught her attention. Lillymon turned to the sounds of the voices, only to see three Digimon coming their way.

The first was an orange dinosaur, small for his size but still pretty big. He wore red straps on his wrists that went around his middle claws. The second was a red dinosaur, taller than the other two Digimon but had black triangles on its belly, the three triangles connecting at a point with the middle triangle. The last Digimon was a black bear, running as fast as its small legs could carry him. He wore a blue strap across his chest that ran diagonally. The same colored straps were also on both of his paws, and he wore a similar colored cap that has the word BEARS. All three were scared, running for their lives, until they spotted Takara and Lillymon. Running towards them, the three Digimon hid behind them.

"Please help us!" The bear cried out.

"Huh?" Just then, four Digimon made their appearance. All four were large, black dogs, a metal spiked collar around their necks. Their skinny bodies made Takara wonder if they were anorexic. They stopped in front of the two females and growled, proving they were not friendly. The two dinosaurs and bear each trembled in fear.

"So, Lillymon, any idea what's going on?"

"Well I can tell you this, they are not happy!" Lillymon replied.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Dobermon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Virus, Vaccine**

**Type: Beast Digimon**

**Families: Nightmare Soldiers, Nature Spirits**

**Techniques: Grau Lärm (Ger: Gray Noise), Schwartz Strahl (Ger: Black Beam)**

_**Dobermon's are normally friendly, if they're vaccine types. The virus types however are known for being bullies. No matter which type they are, the Dobermon hold the title of "DigiCore Hunters." **_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"So why would three mutts be after two dinosaurs and a bear?" Takara whispered as she moved closer to the pink pixie Digimon, the two dinosaurs following suit. Takara never once took her eyes off of the black dog Digimon; her hands behind her, making sure the dinosaurs behind her were safe.

"Watch who you're calling a mutt," One of the dogs spoke, catching the group off guard. "If you think hiding behind a weak human and Digimon will save you three think aga-whu?!" The dog spoke before spotting the two females. At the remark of being weak, Lillymon was fuming. Red flames of fury erupted from the fairy, her wrath made true to everyone. The Digimon that used the girls as shields slowly began to walk away.

"This is gonna be good….muhuhuhuhu" Takara whispered as she softly laughed like a madman.

"Why don't we show you how we tend to do things downtown?" Lillymon asked as she fused her hands together, and a large flower enveloped them.

"FLOWER CANNON!" A medium ball blasted from the flower, hitting one of the Dobermon head on. The shockwave that was created from the ball caused the other three Dobermon to be blown away. As the three dogs were blown away by the ferocity of the attack, Takara grabbed the yellow dinosaur's claw.

"Let's run while we got the chance!" Takara exclaimed.

"I'll follow you once I'm done with these three!" Lillymon raged as she fired another blast at the digimon. The whines and cries of the Dobermon were enough to make Takara feel pity for them, just a tiny bit. The two tailed girl and digimon followed her down the hill.

"Hey! Get back here!" One of the black dogs cried out running in their direction, only to see a ticked pixie land in front of him.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"eep…"

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

Takara and the Digimon were panting heavily due to the long run. The red dinosaur and yellow one were sitting back to back while the bear was lying on the ground. Takara was leaning against a building, crouching down, head lowered. Taking a big gulp of air, the human turned to the three digimon.

"How are you three doing?"

"Pretty…good…" The yellow digimon answered the female.

"Thank you miss, for helping us get away," The bear smiled.

"You should be thanking Lillymon. She was the one who stayed behind to fight them." Takara answered as she turned back up to the cliff the group was at. The blasts have stopped long ago and now all that was left was to find the pink pixie.

"Yeah but where do we find her?" The red dinosaur asked. The brunette blinked before placing her hands behind her head.

"That's a good question…" The three digimon sighed heavily at the girls careless response. Takara turned to them and laughed.

"No worries we'll find her! But before that, I think we better introduce ourselves! I'm Takara Asakura, future World Karate Champion and 14 year old middle school student!"

"Takala?"

"TAKARA!" The female replied angrily. The three digimon shook in fear of the girl's angry glare. With a small huff, the girl crossed her arms, staring at the three digimon. "So, care to tell me why you are here? I know you're a Bearmon, Guilmon and Agumon respectively."

"AH! Sorry about that!" The bear like digimon bowed, along with the red and yellow dinosaur.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Bearmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Mammal Digimon**

**Families: Nature Spirits**

**Techniques: Karate Fist, Bear Roll**

_**Your right, I'm Bearmon! I'm from Beast Village where Kumamon, the Legendary Warrior of Ice rules over. I came here to learn martial arts with other Digimon, but I got lost…**_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Guilmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Reptile Digimon**

**Families: Nature Sipirits, Dragon's Roar**

**Techniques: Rock Breaker, Pyro Sphere, Kurogane Maru, Rock n' Roll Breaker**

_**Guess it's my turn. I'm Guilmon! I'm best friends with Bearmon and where he goes, I go, so I left Dragon Island to go with Bearmon to Flame Terminal City. Like he said, we got lost…**_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Agumon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Reptile**

**Families: Nature Spirits, Virus busters, Metal Empire**

**Techniques: Pepper Breath, Claw Attack, Spit Fire, Cross Fire, Battle Hawk, Triple Baby Flame**

_**And I'm Agumon! I come from Dragon Island, same as Guilmon. We belong to the same clan, though I'm here to escort my friends and deliver a message to Lord Agunimon. **_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…You three are going to see Agunimon?" Takara pointed at the three digimon, each of them nodding their heads.

"The lord of Flame Terminal?"

"Yep!"

"The Legendary Warrior of Flame?"

"That's right?"

"The Digimon whose soul is wrapped in flames?!"

"His soul is what?" Guilmon tilted his head.

"THAT Agunimon!?"

"I don't know of any other Agunimon," Agumon shrugged. Takara was dumbfounded.

"So why did you come here?" Agumon asked the surprised girl as she quickly regained her composure.

"I just wanted to see the Digital World! You know, just tour the place…and everything…" _And find someone…_

"Well if that's all you're doing why no come with us to Flame Terminal City?" Bearmon suggested.

"That's a good idea! We can show you around!" Agumon agreed while Guilmon nodded. Takara pondered this for a while.

"You three were lost earlier…" Takara broke the news to them, causing each of them to sweat a bit and blush from embarrassment of the truth. Seeing this Takara smiled. "But alright, I'll go." The three Digimon broke out into smiles and laughed happily. Bearmon grabbed Takara's right hand and began dragging her along to the city.

Now then, you're probably wondering about Lilymon right?

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"THAT'S RIGHT RUN AWAY YOU DAMN HOUNDS!" The fairy Digimon screamed at the top of her lungs as the three Dobermon ran as fast as they could, AWAY from the pink pixie Digimon. They jumped form the cliff and ran down the fields to the city, leaving Lilymon huffing angrily. She crossed her arms and huffed, flying towards the same city. "First I have to run ten minutes to a thirty minute walk to the train station, then I learn we're stuck in Flame Terminal for no freakin reason when it should be Breezy Village, and then I'm called weak by those dogs!" Lilymon yelled.

"Ugh, where is Takara? I know I saw her going this way!" She turned her head left and right, looking down to try and find her friend. This brought an interesting question to the fairy's mind.

"Hang on…why were those Dobermon attacking them in the first place?"

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"You're serious, aren't you?" Takara face palmed herself. The three Digimon and human were now inside Flame Terminal Station, walking through the town, passing various other Digimon. The twin tail was rather curious as to why the Dobermon attacked the three rookies, and she got her answer, albeit a stupid one. They were practicing their attacks and ended up hitting one of the three Dobermon and injuring him. They did apologize, but the Dobermon wouldn't let up till the rookies were throttled. Naturally they ran away and ended up bumping into Takara and Lilymon. "Aw man I'm starting to feel like the bad guy…." She mumbled as the rookies bowed their heads in shame.

"We're sorry…" Each replied.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now…Might as well take advantage of this. I'm heading over to the coliseum, wanna come with?"

"The coliseum?" Guilmon asked, to which Takara nodded.

"We were heading there anyway. Agunimon is there today for the tournament!" Bearmon explained.

"Tournament? Is that why we're here and not in Breezy Village?"

"Huh?" Takara pulled out her tickets to show to the three rookies.

"You see, Lilymon said that the Trailmon was supposed to take us to Breezy Village, something about it being august. So did this tournament cause a change in schedule?"

"That's weird. Regardless of the tournament, the Trailmon should have taken you to breezy village. Who was the Trailmon?" Agumon explained before asking the question.

"Uh…Angler?"

"Angler is the Trailmon for Breezy village! He should have taken you there, not here. This stop isn't on his trail, only Worm's is."

"And yet my ticket says Flame Terminal Station, Trailmon: Angler."

"Did you ask Angler why he brought you here?"

"Uh no I think he left after I got off…." Takara muttered.

"You think?" Guilmon asked. Takara blushed a bright pink.

"I was too excited to be here to care…"

"Well, I'm glad that was mixed up; otherwise we wouldn't have been saved!" The yellow dinosaur yelled ecstatically. Bearmon and Guilmon agreed. "Oh Takara, do you wanna see Agunimon?" Takara's blush easily vanished.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah! Your friends with us he will allow it!" Bearmon raised his paw.

"He may look mean and lean and be a fighting machine, but Agunimon's really nice!" Guilmon explained. In truth Takara couldn't believe it. She heard rumors about the Legendary Warrior, and they were offering the chance to meet him….

"YES YES YES! I WANNA GO!" She exclaimed, catching the attention of several Digimon.

"Then follow us for the First Annual Digimon Tournament!" Agumon exclaimed. And thus the three Digimon and Human ran towards the coliseum, however, they failed to notice the presence behind them.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

Despite its rather warm appearance, the Coliseum was rather cool inside. The temperature was moderate compared to the heat being produced outside due to the buildings. Various human and Digimon were inside the area, scattered around the food and souvenir stands. It was like a trip to a baseball game, no room to walk and everyone excited to see the game. Takara had Agumon hold onto her hand, Guilmon holding onto Agumon's tail and Bearmon holding onto Guilmon's tail. It was like a little train. Guilmon and Bearmon were looking around as Agumon continued to cling onto Takara's hand. Something caught Guilmon's eye as he let go of Agumon's tail. The group walked out of the bustling alley and into a nearby hallway that was, for some reason, empty. Takara took a huge breath and let it out.

"Seesh it's hard to breathe in there!" Agumon replied as the three agreed with them.

"NO kidding!" Agumon agreed.

"Well do we have-" Takara turned to see Agumon, but no Bearmon or Guilmon. Takara freaked and tried to go back into the overcrowded alley but couldn't get back in. "Aw man you GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! GUILMON! BEARMON WHERE ARE YOOOOOOUUUUUU!?"

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"And I want that, and this, and two of each of the front row!" Guilmon and Bearmon were ordering items from a Deramon, not even noticing Takara and Agumon's missing presence.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"Alright, so where do we go?" Takara asked as she looked down the hallway. At the end was another hallway going left. "Down this way?" She asked. But before she could, Takara felt someone slam into her, knocking her into the wall. A young man was running down the hallway, she couldn't see his face but sandy brown robe, pants and black shoes were easily what she saw. She growled as the man disappeared down the other highway.

"YO I HAD THE RIGHT AWAY!" She screamed, but the boy did not return.

"Hey, what's this?" Takara turned to where Agumon was and saw a small coin on the floor. She picked it up and examined. On the back was the Digital World's logo, the world wrapped around two digicode rings. The front had a strange symbol. It was like an upside down pronged Y with two straight vertical lines on top of the prongs. Brown eyes widen in shock as she pulled out the device Takeshi gave to her and looked on the back, the same symbol being printed on it.

"Alright, this is…some sign right?" She questioned. However her inquiring was short lived.

"HEY! That's a competitor's badge!" Takara looked up to see an anthromorphic green lizard with two blades on his back, one looking to be a large sword axe, and another a rather large butcher knife. His head contained a headdress with a black and white feather, a pair of orange arm bands with purple diamonds covering the rims, purple capri like pants with the ends in tiny straps, a yellow sash with a purple design Takara never seen before, and purple leg bands with similar cut off straps as the pants.

"Dinoyumon!" Agumon declared.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Dinohyumon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Data**

**Type: Dragon Man**

**Families: Nature Spirits, Dragon's Roar**

**Techniques: Lizard Dance, Akinakes**

_**Dinuhyumon is the champion form of a friend of ours back home! Dinohyumon has the character of an aggressive soldier of the dragon family, and lives in tribes. The large sword "Akinakes" is swung by his indomitable muscles.**_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"You are a competitor correct? Then why are you out here?" He immediately grabbed Takara by her arm and dragged her and Agumon along. "The final match is about to start!"

"HUH!? What final match!?" Takara freaked. He dragged her down the hallway that the boy ran off to.

"The final tournament match up. The final two competitors are to battle in the stadium! And you're late!" The Digimon and Human blanked.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT we're not a-" Agumon yelled and screamed as the Digimon dragged her to the front entrance of the coliseum bracket room.

"Good luck out there!" Dinohyumon pushed the girl and Agumon into the room. In mere seconds the doors closed. Takara immediately stood up and pounded in the doors.

"We're not the finalists! We didn't even enter this tournament!" Her pounding was pointless as lights leading out of the brackets began to glow. They formed a tunnel. Takara gritted her teeth together and walked towards it.

"Wait we're actually gonna do this?!"

"We'll just tell them that this is all a mistake and leave. Simple as that!" Takara placed her hands on her hips.

"But the rules say that no one leaves until a victor is declared!" Agumon yelled, waving his arms in the air.

"Well they're gonna because WE are NOT part of this contest!" Takara announced as they began to walk down the tunnel. Sunlight pierced through the end of it and both Digimon and Human covered their eyes from the sheer brilliance.

The sounds of applause and cheers made both of their/s eyes open to reveal they were now in the stadium, the spectator seats PACK with Digimon and Humans. Takara and Agumon gapped at the amount of people.

"I haven't seen this many people in my three week life!" Agumon yelled.

"I haven't seen this many Digimon in my three years of knowing about them!" Takara yelled. She continued to look around until her eyes settled on a particular character. Her eyes widen and her jaw dropped. Inside the main box seats were two human like Digimon in armor. Agumon followed her eyesight and gapped as well.

The left was a human Digimon in silver armor, if anything the armor reminded Takara of Garurumon. And to the right was another human like Digimon in red armor that reminded the girl of flames.

"T-t-t-t-the Legendary Warriors of Light and Flame, Lobomon and Agunimon!"

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Lobomon**

**Level: Champion-Hybrid**

**Attribute: Variable**

**Type: Warrior**

**Families: Nature Spirits, Nightmare Soldiers, Virus Busters**

**Techniques: Howling Laser, Lobo Kendo**

_**Lobomon is the Legendary Warrior of Light, the inheritor of AncientGarurumon's legacy and power. He has a taciturn personality, even though he is actually a tenderhearted warrior. The "Saint Amethyst" worn on his body is packed full of sacred light. **_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Agunimon**

**Level: Champion-Hybrid**

**Attribute: Variable, Vaccine**

**Type: Wizard**

**Families: Nature Spirits, Nightmare Soldiers, Dragon's Roar**

**Techniques: Pyro Tornado, Pyro Darts, Pyro Punch**

_**Agunimon is the Legendary Warrior of Flame, the inheritor of AncientGreymon's legacy and power. Because his "Digi-Core" contains sacred flame called "Spiritual Fire", he can freely manipulate flame. He uses Oriental martial arts.**_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"I-I don't believe this…" Takara whispered in awe. In truth she looked up to the Ten Legendary Warriors. Each was strong and kind, working together to protect and safeguard the peace of the Digital World, and that of Earth. Agunimon stood up and walked towards the podium.

"Let the final match begin!" Takara gapped. She was so enamored of the Digimon's overwhelming presence she forgot about the tournament!

"About time!" A voice boomed at the other side of the stage. Standing there was a young, jet black, short haired male wearing a black school uniform. Takara didn't recognize the uniform but guessed the man was in his late teens, possibly eighteen. His steel gray eyes bore into her chocolate brown orbs. He shook his head, looking rather disappointed. "I have to say I'm rather displeased. If you're my opponent then this will be a short bout. Cerberumon!"

A black dog like Digimon in black armor appeared from the shadows of the barracks. Fake heads looked to be biting into his shoulders, large claws coming out of the top of its paws and regular claws made the Digimon look menacing. Agumon trembled and hid behind Takara.

"Uh, what Digimon is that?!"

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Cerberumon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attribute: Virus, Vaccine**

**Type: Beast Digimon**

**Families: Nightmare Soldiers, Nature Spirits, Dark Area**

**Techniques: Emerald Flame, Portals of Darkness, Styx Killer**

_**Cerberumon is the ultimate form of the Dobermon we saw earlier. They are called the "Watchdogs of Hell" and if their purity is low, there claws could easily tear through the strongest alloy in the digital world, Chrome Digizoid. **_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"An ultimate level Digimon? Uhm…should we scream uncle?" Takara asked. The Cerberumon continued to stare at her, seeming to aanalyze her. The dog digimon's eyes widen.

"GAAAH! IT'S YOU!" The Watchdog screamed. This confused Takara and Agumon.

"Me?! What did I do?!"

"You're that pesky human that was with that crazy Lilymon!"

"EEEHHHH!? Are you one of those Dobermon!?" Takara pointed. The Cerberumon smirked and it dug its claws into the ground. Green flames were forming inside of its mouth if the light green sparks coming form the closed mouth was of any concern. Takara began sweating.

"Hey hey hey can we talk about it?!" She begged, but it was too late.

"**Emerald Flame**!" The Cerberumon called out as the flames shot from the Digimon's mouth.

"GUESS NOT!" Takara grabbed Agumon and ran away from the flames. They managed to miss the flames, leaving a pitch black scorch mark where they were earlier. Both human and Digimon trembled at the thought if they were still there and what could have happened to them. Cheers and jeers rang throughout the stadium. Takara bit her bottom lip and turned to Agumon. The poor dinosaur was trembling like mad, scared of the Cerberumon's ferocity. She doubted anyone would listen to them now. The crowd was going wild, and even if she did say anything no one would be able to listen.

"I hate to say it…but we gotta fight…"

"No! I don't want to!"

"Agumon!"

"I'm scared!" He trembled. Tears were forming around his eyes and he held onto the female's hand with all his strength. "I came here because I wanted to be strong, I'm weak and I'm scared of dying! I don't wanna die, and I don't wanna get hurt! Pain hurts and I don't like it! I hate fighting because that's all everyone does! They hurt others for their own amusement! It's wrong! That's why I hate fighting!" Seeing Agumon's weeping and scared form made the girl regret trying to push him into it. What kind of things did this small Digimon see in its three weeks of living? She could probably comprehend. She knew better than anyone what it meant to be afraid of pain. Amidst the green flames, the girl softly placed her hand on the Digimon's head, petting him like a mother would her scared child. Agumon opened his green eyes to gaze into Takara's brown ones. What he saw was compassion and safety.

"I understand. I won't force you to fight." Takara pried her hands away from the Digimon. The green flames died and the girl turned towards the smirking Digimon. Her eyes glared at the opponent. Removing the goggles form her head, she placed them over her eyes and took a specific stance, something that made the crowd wonder what she was doing.

"Agumon." Said Digimon turned to her, wondering what she was doing. "I'll show you. Fighting doesn't always mean that both sides are doing it for personal gain. For instance, I'll fight to PROTECT you!" Agumon gasped at the woman's words. What was this human thinking?! She was INSANE!

"You really think a flimsy human can take me on!?" The Cerberumon charged at the girl.

_/Oh man this sure ranks high from one to STUPID!/_ The female thought as she dodged Cerberumon's claws. Cerberumon saw the defenseless Agumon and pounced. Agumon screamed in response.

"Scream all you want, this is payback for burning my TAIL-GRAAA!" Cerberumon was inches away. But instead of colliding into Agumon's body, he received a leg to the face. Takara had kicked him, sending him tumbling a few feet away.

"YEOW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" The girl cried out as most of the audience was in shock. A HUMAN kicked CERBERUMON in the FACE! This brought Agunimon and Lobomon out of their conversation and glanced down onto the field. What they saw was a girl hopping around, and Cerberumon shaking his head. Cerberumon's human partner gapped at the sight.

"What did we just miss?!" Lobomon asked in shock.

"I have no clue!"

"THAT'S CHEATING! Only Digimon are allowed to fight! Referee! Disqualify her!" The black haired male cried out to a confused Flamedramon.

"The reason I am fighting is because Agumon doesn't want to! Besides we're not even part of this tournament to begin with!" Takara had finally stopped the throbbing in her leg and stood on both feet. Her words confused the tamer on the other side even more.

"But you have a competitor's badge!"

"You mean this thing?" She pulled out the coin she found earlier form her right pocket. "Some dude bumped into me and I found this on the floor!"

"YOU FOUND IT!?" The entire audience exploded. Agunimo nand Lobomon especially.

"Uh…Lobomon?"

"Yeah?"

"Odds of finding those coins?"

"Million to one…unless…" Lobomon turned to his companion, and Agunimon must have thought the same thing. A swift nod and Agunimon stood up.

"Stop the fighting NOW!" Those in the arena looked up at the Digimon Warrior. In mere seconds, Agunimon leapt from his position at the podium and landed inside the arena. Both Takara and Agumon gulped. Agunimon was walking towards them. Soon he stopped in front of them and stared at them. Both Takara and Agumon felt frozen in the Legendary Warrior of Flame's gaze. In a few short seconds Agunimon nodded and turned towards the Cerberumon and Tamer.

"This tournament is over! Cerberumon and Shinji Ikutski win by default!"

"WHAT?!" Cerberumon yelled, as did most of the audience.

"Got a problem with that?" The venom in the warrior's voice was incredibly noticeable as the tamer backed away, but the Digimon did not.

"You bet I do! I ain't leaving till I see that timid Digimon DEAD! **Emerald Flame**!" Cerberumon cried out as he unleashed his signature green flames, though this ne much more powerful. On reflex Takara covered Agumon's body with her own, but instead of the flames hitting her, Agunimon got in between them. The wizard Digimon slammed his fists together as fire appeared form the vents on his gauntlets.

"**Pyro Punch**!" Flames shot from his fists and dispelled the green flames with ease.

"I said that is enough! You won so get lost!" Agunimon commanded.

"Try and make me Agunimon!" Cerberumon commanded. The audience was becoming fearful of the Digimon's ferocity and began to leave their seats, even the human with Cerberumon bailed. As Cerberumon pounced, Agumon and Takara were both lifted into the arms of the warrior. Agunimon leapt and landed on one of the stands. "Get out of here now!" He jumped back into the area. Lobomon was ready to join him until he heard something. The sound was like an alarm clock or phone. He reached into his pouch and brought out a blue device with a gold wheel surrounding a screen, a black grip on the left, and two white buttons. The screen was black until digicode appeared on it.

"_Hey Lobomon, can you hear me?!_" A young man's voice could be heard from the device, but it was filtered by the noise of the audience running away and static.

"Kurogasa?"

"_Listen! There's a tainted Digimon inside the Coliseum! I don't know where it is but it's close to the arena! You got to evacuate, the data shows that it was tainted by a Dark Lord!_"

"I know…we already found it…" Lobomon declared as Agunimon stared down the Cerberumon. His eyes squinted. Through his eyes he could see a dark orange aura surrounding the Digimon.

"Well, better wrap this up!" Agunimon declared. He channeled his energy into his hands, holding his left one up, his index and middle finger straight. Fire spit out from the vents as he turned at an incredible speed.

"**Pyro Tornado**!" Flames of crimson enveloped the warrior, forming a blazing whirlwind. Takara and Agumon watched in awe as Agunimon landed a roundhouse kick on the stomach of the Cerberumon, the watchdog Digimon's body slammed into the ground.

"You're done!"

"I maybe, but my brother's aren't!" Cerberumon declared. Agunimon gasped as he looked back up into the stadium. Takara and Agumon were cornered by two more Cerberumon!

"**Portals of Darkness**!" Both Cerberumon declared as both of their shoulder plates eyes glowed purple, releasing a purple beam that summoned green portals that opened to a purplish black field. One opened under Agumon and would have fallen in if Takara hadn't grabbed his claws. She struggled to pull Agumon up but couldn't do it. It didn't matter as one of the Cerberumon opened another portal, both dropping into the dark abyss.

"NO!" Agunimon cried. Lobomon rushed to try and get them but was too late, one of the Cerberumon jumped in and the portals closed. Lobomon slammed his fist into the ground and glared at the second Cerberumon that showed up, the same colored aura surrounding it.

"Lobomon! Finish this fast!" Agunimon ordered, and it was received with no problems as Lobomon pulled out an iron mechanical stick, a laser sword shooting out of it.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

Takara and Agumon were floating in the space of darkness. Takara tried to look around but she couldn't see anything.

"Agumon?"

"Right next to you!" She felt Agumon touch her hand, and in response she grabbed the claw and held onto it.

"So uh…got any ideas how to get out?"

"You can't get out. Both of you will die here!" The booming voice of the Cerberumon broke through the darkness. Takara tried to trace his voice but failed. Her eyes widen. She felt something sharp dig into her back like hot iron. A high pitched scream of pain echoed throughout the abyss. The girl gripped her shoulder in pain and felt hot liquid on it. She didn't need her sight to figure out it was blood.

"Takala!" Agumon cried out in grief. A similar pain etched itself onto Agumon. Though he did not scream, he held it in. The Ceberumon was constantly slashing and cutting, Takara raising her hands over Agumon's head as a method to shield him. The scratches were causing more cuts and gashes to form on her back, arms and legs, but she wouldn't let this thing hurt Agumon.

The baby dinosaur was touched at his new friend's determination to protect him. Even if she was yelling and screaming in pain it was only on reflex. Her grip on him was strong, almost using him as a therapy ball to relief the tension of the cuts. Even so, Agumon couldn't handle her being injured; her screams were driving him nuts! He closed his eyes, not opening them in the slightest.

No more, he wasn't going to stand for this no more!

"Time to go for the kill!" Cerberumon declared.

_/Sorry Takeshi…Looks like this is it for me!/_ Takara thought until she felt something large on her uninjured shoulder. Agumon opened his eyes and placed his head on Takara's shoulders.

"**Pepper Breath**!" Takara heard Agumon cried out, a fireball shooting out of his mouth and landing on the Cerberumon's chest, injuring it as it whelped and shrieked at the pain. The whines of the Digimon made Takara turn around to see tiny flames still sticking to Cerberumon's stomach. Her eyes tried to get use to the new light but failed, however she was able to see one thing, Agumon's grateful smile.

"Agumon…but you said…"

"There is more reason to fight…than to hurt others right? You fought to protect me, even though you're not as strong as we are, you still did it. I'm fighting…to protect my new friend Taka-ra…" Agumon sounded off her name slowly, to make sure he said it correctly. The twin tailed brown haired girl looked like she could cry at any minute. Agumon's words touch her.

A small light began to glow inside Takara's sleevless hoodie. The girl placed her hand into the pocket and pulled out the device Takeshi gave to her. The screen glowed brighter as the flames from Agumon's attack died out. The brilliance grew brighter, and bigger, blinding al three occupants of the darkness.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

Lobomon and Agunimon were both sparing with the other two Cerberumon. No matter how many attacks they did they wouldn't stay down.

"This is ridiculous!" Lobomon complained.

"You're telling me!" Agunimon agreed. "Pyro Darts!" Several wisps of flames came out of the gauntlets and he wiped them off of his fire vents at an incredibly fast rate. Several small fireballs missed the Cerberumon but a few hit its face.

"Is that all you got!? Looks like it's true! After the battle most of your powers were lost! You're once ultimate level power is nothing more than a champion level now!" Cerberumon boasted. Lobomon and Agunimon gritted their teeth.

"It's time we end this!" The Cerberumon facing Lobomon yelled.

"Our thoughts exactly!" Lobomon retaliated. Both sides were ready to unleash their attacks.

A piercing light broke through the dome of darkness, gathering the attentions of the Digimon. Each was shocked or amazed at the light. In mere seconds, the dome broke and the Cerberumon was slammed into the nearby wall. At the same time, the other Cerberumon fizzled out. Both of the Legendary Warriors saw this and pondered.

Cerberumon shook his head and growled. "There's no way! **Emerald Flame**!" The Digimon cried out as the green flames enveloped the two in the light, but it did not harm them. The light of the device was shielding them from the intense flames. The watchdog of hell panicked. The human and Digimon weren't even grazed! Takara and Agumon both were in shocked. A strange beeping noise was heard from the device, and an unusual insignia appeared on the screen.

"No way, I couldn't get this thing to turn on! Why now all of a sudden!?"

"_You have been chosen, Takara Asakura…_" A female voice spoke from the screen.

"Chosen?"

"_Unleash the power of Digivolution!_" The words evolution made Takara think about her dream. In mere seconds, Takara found herself standing at the same door, although, the door now had a strange script letters and odd circular orbs on it.

"_**Do you have the courage to unlock the next stage of evolution?"**_ The voices of the door spoke to Takara. It was complete déjà vu. Except this time, Takara decided ot take her chances. She placed both her hands on the door.

"_**Do you possess the courage?" **_

"_She has the courage…" _

"Life isn't something we let take over. We're the ones in control…SO WHY THE HELL NOT!?" The gloved hands pushed on the door opening it, several colors and lights overwhelming her vision. The girl was amazed by what she saw.

Takara found herself back at the arena. Nothing had changed.

"That's couldn't have been a dream!"

"Takara!" Agumon pointed at Cerberumon marching towards them. Takara gritted her teeth. A warm sensation enveloped her hands. When she looked won, she saw a crimson ring forming around her hand. It looked something like a ring of data.

"_**It is time…**__"_ The voice of the device spoke once more. Takara glanced at the device in her right hand, and the data ring in her left. She had an idea of what to do, if she was wrong, then this would be it. It was time to take chances.

Everyone watched, waiting with baited breath for the girl's next move.

By the barracks of the arena, a young pale skinned man of brown hair swept to the right in the style of Kira Yamoto, blue eyes, a silverfish white trench coat, light-blue denim jeans, black sneakers, and black fingerless gloves arrived at the arena with a Gabumon by his side. They were just in time to see the new miracle occur.

Takara pressed the button on the side of the device, and slammed it into the crimson data ring. The words formed into her mind as the device scanned her ring.

"**EXECUTE! Digivolution Activate!**" A light released form the device.

"Hey…I feel strange...is this-" Agumon was overtaken by light and flames.

**DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

"**Agumon digivolve to…GREYMON**!"

In place of Agumon stood a gigantic orange colored dinosaur with blue stripes on his body, and a brown rhinoceros beetle-like shell on its head. The appearance of the massive Digimon made Takara gap, as well as several others in the arena, but all due to different reasons.

"No way! She's a Digidestined! But there's only ten!" Cerberumon declared. Even Lobomon and Agunimon were in shock. They weren't easy Digimon to surprise, but they just were!

"W-whoa! Who are you?! Where's Agumon!?"

"No need to worry Takara, it's me Agumon! I just Digivolved to Greymon!"

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Greymon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Dinosaur Digimon**

**Families: Metal Empire, Nature Spirits, Virus Busters, Dragon's Roar**

**Techniques: Nova Blast, Great Horns Attack, Tail Crash, Fire Wall, Horn Impulse, Grey Tooth, Great Tooth**

**Greymon is my champion form! My high intelligence and strength makes me a strong Digimon, the best out there! My special move "Nova Blast' spews out ultra-high-temperature flames from my mouth and reducing everything to ashes.**

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"Sounds hot!" Takara declared. Yes it was something lame to say but there was nothing she could say in this situation. Agumon became a ten foot…whatever he called himself! Cerberumon growled.

"Champion or not, I'm still a higher level than you! You know what they say, the bigger you are, and the harder you fall!" Cerberumon jumped into the air, but was easily smacked away from Greymon with his tail, slamming Cerberumon into the ground.

"Get to higher ground Takara!" Greymon declared as flames began to spark form the clenched teeth. Takara freaked.

"Wait wait wait!" She screamed as she ran, but Agunimon appeared behind her, grabbed her and jumped itno the stands where Lobomon was.

"**Nova Blast**!" A giant fireball spewed form Greymon's mouth, hitting the Cerberumon with full force. As it did, the other two Cerberumon whined in pain before vanishing.

"A champion level Digimon defeated me? IMPOSSIBLE!" Those were the final words of the Cerberumon. The flames disappeared, leaving a shadow of Cerberumon and a similar ring as the one circling Takara's left hand, except silver in color, forming around the silhouette of the black dog Digimon. Agunimon appeared I nfornt of Greymon and pulled out a device similar to what Lobomon had, except the device was red.

"Time for Purification!" The screen and part of the device glowed. "Fractal Code…DIGITIZE!" Agunimon swiped the device against the ring of data. As it did, the data was absorbed into the device and the shadow of Cerberumon disappeared, replaced by an oval of light that shot out into the sky. All of the data vanished into Agunimon's device.

Takara could hardly believe her eyes. Standing next to her was the Warrior of Light, Lobomon.

She was saved by the Legendary Warrior of Flame, Agunimon.

She made a Digimon Digivolve.

And the day wasn't even done yet. Greymon de digivolved back into Agumon, who was held by Agunimon before he jumped back into the stands in front of Takara. Agumon groggily moaned.

"I'm tired…and hungry…Got any food Takala?"

"Seriosuly?" She moaned, before a smile replaced her face. "We'll see what I can do…" Her eyes traveled back to the warrior in front of her, his face stern but eyes burning, with what emotion she didn't know.

"We need to talk."

"Uh….okay…" She knew it; she won't be getting any sleep tonight.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**End of Chapter 1**

**AND THUS WE BEGIN THE EPIC SAGA OF REIMAGE: DIGIMON WORLD!**

**What did you all think of the first chapter? I hope you enjoyed the main character's attitude and skills! **

**Alright for those who OC's are in story, you have to do me a favor. Type I nDigimon Character Creator into your search engine, and it should be the first link leading to DevinatART. That link will take you to a character creator, make your charcter with that and either **

**Contact me on DeviantART at NovaEmpressAmillenia**

**Post it on tumblr, photobucket, whatever and PM me the link ,with spaces!**

**ALSO GIVE ME YOUR CHARACTERS INFO, LIKE WHAT THEY LIKE, WHATTHEY DON'T LIKE, HOBBIES, QUIRKS YOU NAME IT! I NEED INFO TO KEEP YOUR CHARACTERS IN CHARACTER!**

**Also if you have a specific idea in mind for your OC tell me and I COULD make it happen.**

**And if you guys want your OC to be paired up with someone, I will post the OC's again on my DeviantART page but you will have to ask that specific OC you want your OC to be paired up with if that's okay. Takara is off limits she is already having two love interests. And no it's not the mysterious Takeshi. I ain't that cliché! **

**So leave me those lovely reviews! Or else I won't continue this story! **


	2. Author's Letter

Authors letter

CHAPTER 1 IS UP CHECK IT OUT! I deleted the updates and prologue and replaced the Prologue chapter with chapter one. Since Fanfiction didn't tell you this…I decided to!


	3. A Decision in the Making

"**A world where the Digital and Real worlds were connected through a tunnel sounds awesome to me! Anyway, Takara, the new goggle head, left for the Digital World with her friend Lillymon to find her friend, but unfortunately she ended up finding trouble instead. And if that wasn't enough, that trouble soon landed her into the fire as Cerberumon wanted to kill her and Agumon because, get this, the rookie burned his tail. Through sheer luck and a lot of faith Takara unlocked the powers of the Digivice and Digivolved Agumon to Greymon. Greymon used Nova Blast to finish off the Ultimate and Agunimon gave the Digimon a much needed purification! Still leaves the question of why Cerberumon acted the way he did, but in all things done I gotta say it, complete déjà vu for me." – Takuya Kanbara**

**ReImage: Digimon World**

**CHAPTER 2 – A DECISION IN THE MAKING  
**

When was the last time Takara felt like this, anxious, uncertain, even confused? Oh yeah, the day she first met her grandparents after they learned she was even alive. She hated feeling like this, despised it even. But she still felt this way now, and she didn't know why. Takara and Agumon were sitting inside an infirmary. The twin tailed haired girl's hoodie was off and her t-shirt was hung around her neck, letting an Angewomon wrap bandages around her stomach and bare shoulders, trying to stop the bleeding and healing the infected areas. Agumon was being checked on by a Swanmon as she wrapped a bandage on his right arm.

"Are you doing alright Takara?" Agumon turned around, only to have a shoe hit him square in the face.

"NO PEEKING!" The girl yelled as a pink blush formed on her face.

"Ow…." Agumon rubbed the new red spot on his head. "Why did you do that?"

"You're a boy, and I'm a girl. Simple as that." She growled.

"Yeah but you're a human you not attractive!" Agumon defended himself.

"Would you like the other boot next?!" The brown haired girl threatened.

"No thank you!" Agumon took the hint and turned away from the female. Angewomon finished wrapping and placed a tiny pin on the bandage to keep it closed.

"I suggest not moving around too much. The wound on your shoulder could open up again," The winged angel mentioned as Takara rotated her shoulder a bit, trying to get the blood circulating through it. Her shoulder had felt stiff for too long and she did not like that. She placed her arms through her t-shirt sleeves and pulled the shirt down, covering the white wraps and her body. Placing her feet on the ground, Takara turned around and bowed.

"Thank you Angewomon, Swanmon."

"There is no need for thanks. This is our job after all," The blond Digimon replied. Takara smiled and walked over to Agumon, who swung his legs a bit before landing on the ground. Takara picked up the boot she threw and placed it on.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Angewomon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Angel**

**Families: Wind Guardians, Nature Spirits, Virus Busters**

**Techniques: Celestial Arrow, Heaven's Charm, Holy Air**

_**Angewomon is on loan to the infirmary here in Flame Terminal City for the Tournament from Ophanimon's Castle. Her and Swanmon are said to be the top "Combat Medics" in the Digital World. **_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"But thank you for the polite gesture," The armor bird Digimon answered also as she finished wrapping the bandage.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Swanmon**

**Level: Armor**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Bird**

**Families: Wind Guardians, Deep Savers**

**Techniques: Down Tornado, White Wing Flapping**

_**Swanmon is here from an area called The Village of Beginnings, the birthplace of all Digimon. Apparently the Legendary Warriors helped her at one point and she came to the Tournament to repay the favor as a nurse of sorts. **_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Agumon replied as both left the infirmary. However, both turned around and Takara bowed. Agumon followed suit.

"Thank you again!" Angewomon and Swanmon waved by as Takara closed the wooden door.

"So, where are we going again?" Agumon asked, causing Takara to dig her fist into his head in response.

"We're going to the main lobby to talk to Agunimon and Lobomon! After we got patched up they asked to talk to us there remember!? We only had this discussion ten minutes ago!"

"But that was ten minutes ago! It's easy to forget stuff in that time!" Agumon replied.

"You sure seem to remember about food easily!"

"That's food, and speaking of that, I'm HUNGRY!" Agumon complained as they walked down the hallway.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

Sitting inside a small room with a large computer, a Datamon was sitting at the keyboard typing on the keyboards. Unlike those in the real world, this one had Digi-Code on the keys. Behind him was another Digimon, watching the earlier battle when Agumon Digivolved. He was similar to the other two warriors, except his armor was a mixture of black and grey with a lion's motif. Despite his appearance, he seemed to be gentle.

"Well that's the whole battle Loweemon! Can't seem to get anything else since that Greymon burned the camera. Good thing by coincidence this thing was recording huh?"

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Loweemon**

**Level: Champion-Hybrid**

**Attribute: Variable**

**Type: Warrior**

**Families: Virus Busters**

**Techniques: Shadow Meteor, Shadow Lance**

_**The inheritor of AncientSphinxmon's power, Loweemon is Lobomon's brother not through blood, but through spirit. Even on its own, his power is comparable to "Fusion Species" like Aldamon, and it is said that he conceals his power that puts the others to shame within the "Nibelungen Ring" placed on his right index finger.**_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"I suppose. But why was this on to begin with?" The warrior of darkness asked. At that Datamon shrugged.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Datamon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Android**

**Families: Metal Empire**

**Techniques: Digital Bomb/Nano Spores, Data Crusher**

_**Datamon is a small machine Digimon used for repairing computer data. He is very good at fixing and using electrical equipment, but he does not work well with people. Despite his small stature, Datamon can easily delete bigger and stronger Digimon.**_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"You got me. The data doesn't show anyone coming in here. Musta been one of those security guards forgot to turn off the darn piece of junk." Datamon tried to explain the most logical situation, but it did nothing but fuel Loweemon's suspicions. "By the way, ain't ya supposed to go talk to Agunimon and Lobomon about those two in the vid?" The Digimon asked as Loweemon blinked.

"Your right, I almost forgot. Thank you Datamon."

"No sweat, I owe ya guys for savin' me all those years ago. Sure wish the older kids were here though…" Datamon's voice dropped. "How are they doin' these days?" Loweemon hesitated to answer. His silence made the Digimon suspicious; as such Loweemon had no choice.

"They are doing fine."

"You're a bad liar, you know that right?" The warrior of darkness sighed before chuckling lightly.

"So is my other self…" With those words Loweemon left Datamon at the monitor.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

Takara and Agumon were now sitting on red booths inside a rather clear, both of people and shadows, lobby. The windows were polished enough to the point not even a speck of dust was traceable on it. The floors were partially metal and steel. Across form them was a table and another booth. Surrounding them were Steel partitions that made their seats somewhat private, but it didn't really matter in the situation. If no one was around, what was the point? Agumon and Takara continued to look around until something caught the corner of Agumon's eye. Turning to the right, he saw the Warriors of Flame and Light walking towards them.

"Takara! Takala! Takala!" Agumon kept saying like a chant while pulling on the girl's hoodie. In response, Takara ignored him. She made a silent rule, if he wasn't going to say her name right, she wasn't going to answer him. Sadly the mantra continued.

"Takala!"

Ignore.

"Takala!"

Ignore him….

"Takalara look there-"

"That wasn't even close! It's TAKA-" She stopped. She was face to face with the stern faces of the warriors, with slight bewilderment of why the girl was red with anger. The red soon became pink as she froze in place. "ra..."

"Have we interrupted something?" Agunimon asked. Takara gulped and tried to calm herself down.

"No-no-nothing! Just getting along like go old friends we are!" Takara rubbed the back of her head as she laughed, her shameless laughter filling the area. Sadly she was the only one who was laughing and quickly stopped once she realized it. Agunimon and Lobomon sat down on the seats in front of the duo.

"You already know who we are but its common courtesy to introduce oneself before asking other other for a name. I am Lobomon, the Warrior of light."

"And Agunimon, Warrior of Flame."

"R-right." The girl was just a bundle of nerves. Hopefully Agumon didn't rub off on her in the short time she's been with him. She breathed in deeply before releasing. "I'm Takara Asakura, fourteen years old and a student at Aoyama High School, Shibuya, Japan."

"Shibuya?" Lobomon asked, to which Takara nodded. This brought small, nostalgic smiles to the two warriors.

"Have you two been there?"

"You could say that." Agunimon answered. Takara remained blank before it finally hit her.

"Oh right, the Digital Gate open there…" Takara remembered.

"Well you know who I am, Agumon! It's been a long time Lord Agunimon!" Agumon declared happily as Agunimon nodded his head, his smile not fading.

"How did it feel to final Digivolve?"

"Well," Agumon placed his right claws on his chin in though. "It really hurt, but it was awesome!" He ended with both of his arms in the air, like he was going to scream 'Banzai!' A forced cough from Lobomon made everyone remember why they were there.

"Back on topic," Agunimon requested. "Asakura-san, may we see the Digivice you possess?" The Warrior of Flame let out his hand, but the girl stared at it blankly. Digivice? What was he-

"Oh!" Takara hurriedly grabbed into her pocket and brought out the device she used earlier and gave it to Agunimon. The Warrior took it and scanned the contents. His eyes lowered, as did Lobomon's. Their stern and pained expressions made the baby Dinosaur and brown haired human worried. Agunimon placed the device in front of her on the table, but had the sinking suspicion she shouldn't take it.

"This is a Digivice or a D-Analyzer as we call them. They're special devices used for certain humans to use to help Digimon Digivolve."

"Wait I thought Digimon could already Digivolve without help!" Takara was officially confused.

"On normal terms yes, but when a Digimon Digivolves with a human's help, the Digimon can acquire more power than they normally possess. It's why Greymon, a Champion Level Digimon, managed to defeat Cerberumon, an Ultimate Level. It's this power we are trying to harness." Lobomon explained as Takara listened intently.

"Do you know the story of the day the Digital Gate became a Wormhole connecting our two worlds?" Agunimon asked the uncertain teenager.

"Kind of. I know that Digimon were in a battle, but I don't know which or why," She answered honestly. Lobomon and Agunimon both sighed. This was going to be a long story…

"Alright. We'll tell you the full story once they get here," Agunimon crossed his arms.

"Others?" Agumon and Takara asked in unison.

"Ah! There they are!" A rather high pitched male voice called out. Everyone turned to the hallway to see Loweemon, accompanying two small Digimon. One of the Digimon was a rather skinny, yellow bunny creature with long ears and red pants, and the other was a white creature with a horned head and a pink haramaki (body warmer) that he wears around his stomach.

"Who are they?" Agumon asked.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Bokomon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Mutant**

**Families: Nature Spirits, Virus Busters**

**Techniques: Wild Escape Death, Book of Knowledge**

_**Bokomon, keeper of the Book of Knowledge, and scholar of Flame Terminal City, at your service. **_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Neemon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Data**

**Type: Beast**

**Families: Nature Spirit**

**Techniques: Escape Death, Feign Sleep**

_**And I'm Neemon, keeper of my pants! And Bokomon's best friend!**_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"Yes, and sometimes I wonder why…" Bokomon sighed rather exhaustively, placing his hand on his head like he was trying to hold back a headache or something. Loweemon chuckled softly before turning to Agumon and Takara. He bowed slightly in a formal matter.

"Good evening, my name is Loweemon, and I am the inheritor of AncientSphinxmon's power, the Warrior of Darkness."

"Not even four hours in the Digital World and I met three out of the five Ten Legendary Warriors…" Takara whispered in awe. "What is going on?!"

"We're going to explain that now. Bokomon," Agunimon declared as Loweemon stood next to Lobomon. Bokomon pulled out a large, green book from his haramaki, leading the universal word in Takara and Agumon's thoughts.

_Hammerspace! _

"We better start off at the beginning," Bokomon said as he flipped through the pages of the book. Once he found the page he was looking for, the small Digimon cleared his throat. "A long time ago, Human and Beast Digimon were at constant war with each other. But one day, Lucemon appeared and stopped the fighting, uniting the two warring sides and brought Peace to the Digital World and ruled as a benevolent king-."

"Lucemon? Ha! Almost the same name, I already know how this goes!" Takara crossed her arms.

"As I was saying!" Bokomon yelled as Takara sweatdropped and laughed lightly.

"Sorry…."

"Anyway, Lucemon grew mad with the power he possessed and the benevolent angel quickly became a tyrannical demon. He began tormenting the Digimon for his own amusement to the point of destruction. It was then the ten brave warriors rose up against him! After a fierce battle they defeated Lucemon, restoring the peace, but not without sacrifice. Afterwards they transferred their power into spirits and gave them to the three Celestial Angels; Cherubimon, Ophanimon and Seraphimon, who ruled the Digital World and kept the peace." Bokomon read as he walked around.

"That makes sense. And the spirits were the Ten Legendary Warriors right? Wait," Takara turned to the three warriors. "If you guys were spirits, then how do you have bodies?"

"That's the second half. Lucemon was breaking through the seal and corrupted Cherubimon, who then instigated another war between the Beast and Human Digimon. There were many casualties, including the loss of Seraphimon. Ophanimon was desperate so she hid the spirits and called human children to the Digital World to find us," Lobomon explained. "Eventually, six children were able to do so and fused with our spirits to become the Legendary Warriors."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WHAT!?" Takara slammed her hands on the table in shock.

"Human's became DIGIMON?!" Agumon followed suit in the shock.

"And it gets better. To counter this, Cherubimon tainted four of the spirits, including the Spirit of Darkness to work for him and collect the Data of the Digital World," Bokomon replied, to which Takara looked at Loweemon, his eyes were downcast, almost sad looking. "But thanks to the kids the Spirits were all purified and Cherubimon defeated. But then the Royal Knights Crusadermon and Dynasmon appeared and finished off the Digital World, free Lucemon, and what do they get in return for his freedom?"

"What did they get?" Neemon asked. This prompted Bokomon to close his book, pull on the front of Neemon's pants and release them quickly. The poor rabbit began squirming around, trying to free himself of the burning sensation around his stomach form the contact of band and skin.

"You were there you nincompoop! Their data was absorbed by Lucemon to enter his Ultimate Form!"

"…ultimate?"

"Even as a Rookie, Lucemon possessed the powers of a Mega," Loweemon answered, causing Takara to shudder. "Eventually, we were able to defeat him once and for all, recreate the Digital World and the children were sent home."

"So, was that the battle that opened the wormhole fourteen years ago?" Agumon asked, to which Loweemon shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. That battle was a year prior to that fight. After a short time of peace, another enemy appeared, Mephistomon." The warrior of darkness admitted.

"Mephisto…mon…." Agumon sounded out.

"He was a Digimon born from Apocalymon's data and his goal was total destruction of both the real and human worlds. To do so, he collected the data of various Digimon and recreated a legendary evil Digimon called Millenniummon. To counter this we summoned the children back to us and defeated Mephistomon, but we were unable to purify him."

"You see, his evil was too great, even for the D-Tectors the warriors possessed. All six of them couldn't do the job," Bokomon commented, causing Takara to hold up her hands in a time out position.

"Whoa whoa whoa, D-Tectors?" Agunimon brought out his and placed it next to the D-Analyzer.

"The design is-"

"Almost the same right? We'll explain after the history lesson is over," Lobomon assured.

"Right," Loweemon nodded as he continued. "Although we didn't purify him, we were able to defeat him sand seal him off into another dimension for later. During that time however, Millenniummon Digivolved and became Moon=Millenniummon. We were able to defeat him with some friends help, but that was that worst mistake we could have ever made. Moon=Millenniummon's destruction awakened his true form, ZeedMillenniummon. It was him that caused the barrier separating our two worlds to collapse and created the wormhole connecting them. We followed him and with help, destroyed him for good."

"So that's what happened…hand on, what happened to the children?" Everyone was silent. The Warriors of Flame and Darkness and closed their eyes in pain and the Warrior of Light dug his fingers into his shoulders. Bokomon and Neemon had turned away, Bokomon looking to be on the verge of tears. "You're not…serious…" Takara had feared the worse.

"They're not dead…just…moving on." He obviously didn't want to talk about and Takara wasn't going to pry. Agumon however, wanted to know and would have asked has Takara not have closed his mouth and glared. This immediately shut him up. "Due to the wormhole we had to maintain peace between the two worlds for fourteen years as Lords of the ten regions with the Celestial Digimon. Sadly, during our fight with ZeedMillenniummon, we lost much of our powers, and it is difficult to move around."

"Okay, why tell me this?" Takara turned to Lobomon.

"We are getting to that. Since, as Lobomon said, we can't move much due to our new jobs, we decided to create a team that could move for us and keep the peace in areas we can't in the Digital World. After a long time, and much reluctance," Loweemon glanced down at Agunimon, who said nothing. "We managed to create that team. A new group of Digidestined."

"And now for the question, where did you get this Digivice?" Agunimon asked as he pointed to it. Takara stared down at the Digivice, or D-Analyzer as they called it, and thought back to that time. Should she lie, or tell them the truth?

Well, she was bad at lying anyway!

"In truth that Digivice is why I'm here. Six months ago my friend gave it to me one day, but then the next he vanished. He was last seen heading to the Digital World."

"Your friend's name?"

"Takeshi Kayaba." Everyone, besides Takara and Agumon gasped. This scared Takara as this was the only emotion that she didn't see besides the three she seen so far, complete and utter shock. "W-what did I say?!"

"Takeshi was one of the Digidestined, more specifically, Agunimon's chosen."

"W-WHAT!? HE NEVER TOLD ME THIS!" Now it was Takara's turn to scream in shock.

"With good reason. We gathered ten humans and told them the same situation we told you and made them swear to never reveal their status as Digidestined." Lobomon answered.

"Why?" Takara asked in a rather suspicious tone.

"Think of it like the MI6 in England. A secret police force created to keep the peace in secret without alerting those in the light," Loweemon answered.

"O…kay…I guess that makes sense…" She was still not convinced.

"It wasn't easy making this team! The past 13 years were spent on trying to get the World Governments of the human world to realize that there are just as many good Digimon as there are bad! And some still don't believe us and still treat us like we're the enemy!" Bokomon replied as he crossed his arms.

"You can't really blame them." Loweemon replied.

"But it's because of our constant fighting and compromising with the World Leaders that we needed this team made," Lobomon retaliated.

"Takeshi was my chosen, and the best out of the team. The Digivice you have is an extra I created for him after his first one broke during a fight." Agunimon explained as Takara glanced down at the D-Analyzer.

"Still leaves the question as to why he gave it to me?"

"I don't know. All we do know is that he's missing and in truth, he never arrived to the Digital World." Sadness overtook Takara.

"Don't worry we know he's alive. Every Digivice has a tracer in it in case the Digidestined decides to do something stupid or are missing. His D-Analyzer pops up every now and again," Bokomon explained to the girl.

"So then, what does this have to do with me and Agumon?"

"We need ten Digidestined, and at the moment we have nine. Today's tournament was to test the bonds between certain humans and Digimon, and even though you didn't participate, the bond you share with Agumon is exactly what I was looking for. This is my question; will you serve as a temporary fill in as my chosen, and help keep peace in the Digital World and Real World until Takeshi is found?" That was it, Agunimon said it. The twin tailed brown haired girl felt overwhelmed. She probably heard the biggest history lesson in her life, and she was able to stay awake for it! And then she's told that her best friend is missing, and then asked to be a Digi-whatever for a while till he's found? Each of the warriors waited for her answer, and the two Digimon with them were staring at her. After a long silence Takara stood up and scratched her head. Outside the sun was beginning to set. Agunimon saw this and sighed, standing up with Lobomon. "It's getting late, there's a hotel in the coliseum you can use for the night. Tomorrow though, we'll be hoping for an answer." Agunimon grabbed the D-Tector, but left the D-Analyzer on the table.

"Right." She replied softly. And with that the warriors took their leave, except for Bokomon and Neemon, who remained behind. Agumon tilted his head to the right.

"Why are ya here still?" He asked.

"Well, you should know, they won't force you into doing this," The scholar replied, to which Takara nodded and smiled.

"I know. The way they acted was enough for me to believe." Her eyes fell onto her closed fists on her lap. "Bokomon, in the end, what happened to the children?" Her brown eyes glanced into Bokomon's black ones.

"Hmm…." The mutant Digimon didn't know what to say. "You see, I'm afraid they're-"

A large explosion in town shocked everyone. Takara looked outside the window to see several more explosions going off. Flames of red and orange poured out into the sky, various Digimon running around scared and afraid. Takara pried herself away from the window and ran to the doors.

"Hey wait where are you going!"? Neemon screamed. The doors opened and Takara turned around.

"Outside to see what caused that explosion!" Agumon immediately pried himself from his chair but tripped.

"W-wait for me Takala!" He scrambled to get up.

"I'm too out of to correct you but fine hurry up!" She sighed in exasperation before taking off with Agumon, leaving Bokomon and Neemon behind.

"Is it just me, or does she act like someone we know?" Bokomon said out loud.

"I don't know, who?" Neemon answered. Bokomon sighed before doing his usual thing.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

Takara and Agumon ran towards the fire while everyone else was running away. Soon they reached the blazing heat, and inside it was a shadow. Takara placed her goggles on to protect her eyes form the heat.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra pair of those would ya?" Agumon asked as he shielded his eyes from the fire.

"Sorry boy but your head's too big!" Takara clasped her hands together in an apologetic manner. The heat of the fire increased, and Takara turned her head, only to see a fireball charging straight at her and Agumon! Agumon stood in front of Takara.

"**Pepper Breath**!" Agumon countered as the flames hit each other, but caused a small explosion that sent both flying a few feet. Takara landed on her back while Agumon tumbled before landing on his stomach. The twin tailed grunted in effort to raise herself. The flames began to disperse and formed a path. In that path was a towering human like creature of flame. The only feature besides its flame red-orange body was its large, oval like blue eyes and moth that was stitched, and despite that, the creature was smiling wickedly. Agumon gulped.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Meramon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Data**

**Type: Flame**

**Families: Nightmare Soldiers, Nature Spirits**

**Techniques: Fireball, Roaring Fire, Fire Fist, Magma Blast, Fire Blast**

_**We're in for it now! That's Meramon, a champion level Digimon who's said to be the most powerful fire user in the Digital World besides Agunimon! **_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

Agumon and Takara managed to stand, but the intense heat was making them both feel faint. Takara placed her hand on her head, shaking it ever so often to stay awake. Meramon smirked as his arms flared up more than usual.

"**Roaring Fire**!" He called out as a large fire blast that not even Agumon could counter. Takara and Agumon couldn't move they were frozen stiff. As the flames drew closer, Takara and Agumon awaited their inevitable destruction. Instead of feeling red hot flames, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and roll her out of the way of the fire blast. The flames swept past her ass the figure protect her form the intensity of the flames. The girl opened her eyes to see her so called savior.

A young man of about seventeen with brown hair swept to the right in a similar style to Gundam SEED's Kira Yamato. In fact the style was nearly the same. Bright blue eyes, a gold-yellow t-shirt, silver jacket, light blue denim jeans, black sneakers and similar color fingerless gloves was what the girl saw. Takara turned her head to the right when she heard a familiar groan. Next to Agumon was a Digimon with a fur pelt over a yellow body and a horn on top of his head. Takara had to admit it, he looked rather cute.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Gabumon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Vaccine, Data**

**Type: Reptile**

**Families: Nature Spirits, Virus Busters, Metal Empire**

**Techniques: Blue Blaster, Horn Attack, Little Horn, Hidden Knock, Crush Nail**

_**So that's a Gabumon huh? The rumors were true it does wear a fur pellet of Garurumon. I wonder why though? It's easy to tell it's a reptile. **_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"Are you okay?" The young man asked as he helped the girl stand up.

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Good. Now stand back and let us handle this!" The young man pushed her back behind him and smirked.

"Gabumon, you ready!"

"Ready as I'll ever be Kurogasa!" The Digimon cried out. With his right the young man called Kurogasa pulled out a D-Analyzer though colored blue and white. The young man snapped his fingers and in mere seconds, a Data Ring, or Fractal Code, though shaded Light Blue formed around his left hand.

"_**EXECUTE! Digivolution Activate!**_"

**DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

"**Gabumon Digivolve to…GARURUMON**!" From Gabumon, a reptile Digimon, came a large white wolf with a headdress like mane and blue stripes all over its body.

"Wow! He became Garurumon!" Agumon smiled in awe.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Garurumon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Vaccine, Data, Virus**

**Type: Animal**

**Families: Nightmare Soldiers, Nature Spirits, Virus Busters, Metal Empire**

**Techniques: Howling Blaster, Slamming Attack, Freezing Fang, Ice Wall, Garuru Thrust **

_**Garurumon is said to have fur as tough as Mithril! Garurumon is feared by many Digimon because of his ferocity but once he's tamed or recognizes you as its friend he will go to great lengths for you! **_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

The Meramon stepped back at the appearance of the large white wolf. Garurumon growled as Kurogasa smiled.

"Alright Garurumon, take him out!" The young man commanded. Garurumon pounced onto the Meramon. Once he did he flared us body up, trying to push the Garurumon away, but he easily brushed off the heat. Garurumon opened his mouth as blue flames formed inside.

"**Howling Blaster**!" The blue flames lashed out as a fire blast, enveloping the Meramon. Screams of pain echoed from the Meramon as it disappeared. The shadow formed, and the fractal code appeared.

"Sorry dude," Kurogasa pressed the side button of the D-Analyzer. "But it's time for you to be purified. **Fractal Code, DIGITIZE**!" The D-Analyzer scanned the Fractal Code, living the egg behind for it to begin its journey into the sky. "Alright, that should be the last of them."

"Them? There was more than one!?"

"Yeah, a dozen. Guess I better introduce myself. Names Kurogasa Kururugi, I'm from Shinjuku Japan. And you're…Takara Asakura." Takara immediately stood up and took a karate stance.

"How do you know my name?"

"Chill, Agunimon told me about you. And about how you know Takeshi." Kurogasa raised his hands as a motion to calm down. Once she listened she backed off. However the silence was short lived.

"Kurogasa look out!" Garurumon cried out as he jumped over Kurogasa, taking a fire blast to his body. The wolf tumbled before finally stopping. Kurogasa ran to is partner, leaving Takara and Agumon behind in shock. Kurogasa looked over his partner, only to watch him De-Digivolve to Gabumon. The fur pellet he wore was scorched.

"Taking on six Meramon was too much for you, and then another one pops up." Kurogasa glanced at the laughing fire creature. His eyes gazed back at his injured partner as he tried to get up.

"We have to fight, those two are defenseless…." Gabumon said, but his voice was so low it was below a whisper. Even so, Kurogasa knew what he said and shook his head.

"You can't fight right now…" Kurogasa declared as he petted his Digimon. Takara watched the interaction between the two, completely ignoring the incoming six foot fire giant. Agumon however, watched him and stood in front of Takara.

"Agumon…" Said Digimon turned to his friend. Takara pulled out the D-Analyzer and gritted her teeth at the instigator of her anger. "Once more….one more time…" Agumon snorted and smoke appeared out of his nostrils. "CHARGE!" Her voice echoed throughout the field as she and Agumon ran towards the flaming giant. Kurogasa heard the screams and turned around, only for his eyes to widen and his mouth to drop slightly. They were insane! They weren't that stupid to take on the Meramon with only a rookie level Digimon were they?! Takara looked down at her left hand, waiting for the Fractal Code to appear, but it didn't. She gritted her teeth once more.

"Come on…come ON…Appear already!" She screamed as Agumon began firing his signature move one after the other at the Flame Digimon. Meramon laughed raised his fist back.

"**Fire Fist**!" It slammed its fist onto Agumon, but missed as Agumon dodged.

"**Cross Fire**!" Energy gathered into Agumon's claws as he bit Meramon's arm and slashed at the arm wildly. Meramon grunted in pain and tried to shake Agumon of but failed. The little guy was holding on for dear life. Though that didn't stop the blood rushing to his head and making him dizzy. "Hurrah uh Taka!" Agumon yelled out. Takara was desperately trying to call out the Fractal Code. Snapping fingers, clapping hands, even biting her hand and it still refused to appear. Impatience and anger were the understatements of the year of what she felt. She was honestly thinking of chopping her own hand off! Agumon couldn't hold on anymore, and Meramon's next movement of his arm sent Agumon flying into the air.

"AGUMON!" Takara cried out. Her blood felt warmer in her left hand, a very familiar feeling welling up in it. Sure enough, the Fractal Code appeared with the same crimson brilliance. Takara smiled. "About time!" Takara scanned her crimson code with her D-Analyzer.

"_**LET'S GO EXECUTE**__! __**Digivolution Activate**__!"_

**DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

**Agumon Digivolve to…GREYMON! **

Meramon was not shocked at the Digivolution; in fact, it looked like he was welcoming it. He charged at the large dinosaur and both locked hands, trying to push the other back. The struggle was fear, neither giving an inch. Both were pouring all their strength into their rather long or short arms. Greymon closed his eyes, trying to focus all of his energy.

"Come boy, you can do it…I know you can!" Takara cheered her new friend all the way, never losing faith in Greymon. Greymon could feel Takara's strength pour into him. Eyes opened wide, Greymon held onto Meramon's hands and began twirling around. This managed to loosen the opposing Digimon's grip.

"Let's see how you like being…THROWN!" Greymon done as he said and threw Meramon into the sky. The flame Digimon was wide open!

"LET HIM HAVE IT!" Takara cried out.

"**Nova Blast**!" A fireball larger than the one form earlier flew out of Greymon's mouth and hit the Meramon dead on, destroying him. All that was left was the shadow and the Fractal Code. The D-Analyzer in Takara's hand lit up and pointed towards the Fractal Code of Meramon. "Guess it's my turn." She walked up to the shadow that drifted down towards her. "You really need an attitude adjustment!" She pushed the side button and the scanner activated. "And I'm just the person for the job! **Fractal Code, DIGITIZE**!" The scanner portion of the Digivice slid across the Fractal Code, absorbing it and releasing the Digi-Egg into the sky. Once all the data assimilated into the Digivice, a picture of Meramon, along with information appeared. The screen went blank and Takara sighed. Suddenly the bottom portion of the Digivice lit. Takara looked down to see a light glow.

CLICK

A small slot appeared from the bottom, and inside was a small memory card, with Digi-Code on the side and Meramon's name on it. Takara took the tiny disk, careful not to break it as it was no bigger than her finger, and examined it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Takara scanned it as Greymon went back to being Agumon. A soft groan exited Agumon's mouth before falling onto the ground. The twin tailed turned around to see her, very extremely, tired Digimon and kneeled.

"Agumon you okay?"

"NO! I'M HUNGRY! HUNGRY HUNGRY HUNGRY HUNGRY HUNGRY!" Agumon continued to whine as Takara laughed. He managed two Digivolutions in the course of six hours. No doubt he would be!

"Alright alright I'll take you to the nearest restaurant! I'm famished myself," Takara agreed. Agumon looked like he had seen an angel when he heard those words.

"Eh…but there is one problem…"

"Huh?"

"I can't move." Takara joined him on the ground, having face faulted at Agumon's remark. Takara soon got up and dug her fist into the poor baby Dinosaur's head.

Kurogasa and Gabumon were shocked. They managed to defeat five Meramon's, which is saying a lot, but they defeated one with fire, something that should be impossible. Kurogasa had to add an ice factor to Garurumon's flames to even tough the Meramon a few times. A small smile replaced the slack jawed. He watched the brown haired girl try to lift Agumon, and while she did struggle, she managed to lift him up, only for a few seconds. She immediately crashed with Agumon on top of her. Her cries for help were answered by Kurogasa as Gabumon was finally able to move himself and both walked towards them.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

A wolf whistle echoed through the nearby forest.

"Taking out a Meramon with pure, raw firepower? Damn that's a lot of potential they have!" A male voice said. Even though he couldn't be seen, it was obvious to tell it was a young man's voice.

"Ya right! Dere just wet behin' de ears," Another voice replied to the first. It was difficult to tell but it sounded like a young boy.

"You can't deny that was impressive."

"…I coulda done betta'!"

"Yeah yeah, well got the info I need. I think it's time to introduce myself…starting with the new recruit…"

"She hasn't even joined what makes ya think she will?"

"Easy. They are the best chance she has of finding that person, and she is just like everyone else. She wants friends."

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

It was finally morning. The Digimon and several construction crew humans were working together since six o'clock this morning trying to repair several parts of the town. Agunimon was walking through the district where Takara had defeated the Meramon. He observed the humans and Digimon working together. He couldn't help but smile, both happy and sad.

_You would be crying your eyes out if you saw this, no matter how much you would deny it…_

Agunimon turned on his heel and was going to the next district until Loweemon appeared in front of him.

"Did you find anything?" Loweemon shook his head.

"Those Meramon were definitely controlled, but I don't understand how. It wasn't by a Demon Lord Key, nor by the effects of him," The warrior explained. Agunimon looked down at the ground, seemingly lost in thought. A soft tug on his hand brought his gaze down to a six year old girl in a pink dress and her back hair in two small pigtails holding a stuffed Gaomon doll.

"Missta Auguimon…wills the bad Digimon come back?" She asked with innocence and fear in her voice. That was something the Legendary Warrior of Flame hoped not to see. He knelt down to the girl's level and patted her head gently.

"No. The bad Digimon are gone. They won't hurt you." He smiled, trying his damn near hardest to not look menacing. His kindness was portrayed as the girl smiled and thanked him before running off towards her mother, who bowed in respect of the warrior. The warriors watch the mother and child leave.

"Agunimon…I know we shouldn't force her to do this…but we do need her help…"

"I know. I guess it's time…"

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

Takara was sitting in the same lobby as they were in yesterday, legs crossed, arms crossed and eyes closed, deep in thought. Agumon was showing pancakes into his mouth like a freight train going 90 mph. across From her were Kurogasa and the healed Gabumon, who were amazed by the Digimon's massive eating rate. Even Bokomon and Neemon were there to witness the miracle of Agumon eating and ordering seconds, thirds and even fourths of ten pancakes in less than five minutes!

"I never knew human food could taste so good!" Agumon shouted, luckily without any food in his mouth.

"At least we know he has manners…" Bokomon replied sarcastically. His gaze was fixed on the female, having moved from her spot during the ten minutes of being there.

"Good morning, how's everybody doing?" Agunimon's voice called out as he, Loweemon and Lobomon were near the table. Takara's eyelids shot open at Agunimon's voice and immediately stood up, taking everyone by surprise. She stared at the three warriors, once again not moving, and deep in thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Lobomon asked. The girl sighed.

"Okay, I thought about it for a while. And Last night made me come to a decision."

Here it comes.

"I originally came here to the Digital World to try and find Takeshi, only to learn he is art of this secret police force expy called the Digidestined, and that he went missing around the same time as he did in the human world, and the day before left me his Digivice," She pulled out the red and black device as she continued. "I thought Takeshi was telling me something, and hey, maybe he is. As such, after talking with Agumon," She turned to the Digimon who was still eating the pancakes, completely ignoring everything around him. "I decided...to join the Digidestined…"

"Really?!" Bokomon yelled in excitement.

"Is what I would like to say…" Bokomon face faulted.

"Why are you lying down there?" Neemon asked.

"See, there is a certain obstacle I have to pass to do so and…it's no easy feat."

"What is it? Maybe we can help you?" Agunimon inquired. Takara sighed. She was going to regret this.

"This is a person who shows no respect for Human OR Digimon, no matter how high up you are in the hierarchy. You have to do something extraordinary to impress her."

"Her?" Lobomon did not like how this was going.

"My grandmother…Hazuki Asakura…."

"**One problem after another, seriously it didn't even take me more than five minutes to be a Digidestined, for her it's taking two days! Guess we'll find out who Grandma is next time. I'll let Koji take over on the next chapter of ReImage: Digimon World!" – Takuya Kanbara**

**Chapter 2-END**

**Well my lovely group of readers and leechers who read without reviewing…what do you think? Getting into the plot and we're only on chapter 2! I am seriously thinking about doing a one update per week method since I managed to write chapter 2 in the course of THREE DAYS! **

**For all of those who did what I asked…thank you so very much I officially have all the pictures of the Digidestined plus one! I shall be posting them up on a website, or you can go to NovaEmpressAmillenia on DeviantArt and check out in my gallery for Takara, and my favorites for the others! One is missing, and the other is so small it might be pointless but hey! And once I do upload these wonderful characters I will leave a link on my profile to where they are! Got any suggestions then let me know. **

**OH and if you guys have anything specific you wanna have happen to your OC tell me! I am willing to add ideas to this fic, but it has to be under my terms. **

**Till next time, read and review! Reviews are the lifeblood of Fanfiction, without them fanfics dies, especially this one! And while we're at it, fans of Final Fantasy, check out my Dissidia fic! Ignore the warnings, disclaimers and so forth on them. That was mean to troll XD. **


	4. Grandma's Call!

"**Just when I though Takuya was trouble when we first met. Though we got the answer as to why the Legendary Warriors took an interest in Takara. But after they explain the situation she isn't sure if to join or not. That was quickly changed as Meramon appeared and began destroying Flame Terminal City. A new Digidestined named Kurogasa emerged with Gabumon who then Digivolved to Garurumon to take out the Digimon. As it turns out there was more than one, so after trial and error Takara Digivolved Agumon to Greymon and sent Meramon packing with her first Purification." – Koji Minamoto**

**ReImage: Digimon World**

**CHAPTER 3 – GRANDMA'S CALL?!**

When they first starting looking for Chosen, the Ten Legendary Warriors swore they would never put the children in direct danger without the proper training. They knew the dangers of the Digital World and they knew that there were places they could go and could not, and they swore to train them the best they could. However this would be on the rare occasions as they were constantly busy with their regions work as well as the Human World.

The second pact they made was to bring the guardians of the chosen's here to speak to them. They would never go to the human world unless they needed to talk to a member of the World Government. That would be the only time. They each swore after THAT horrible day. All Agunimon could remember was a lot of screaming, and a lot of women.

And now this new chosen, was pretty much telling them to go to the Human World.

"Your serious…aren't you…" Agunimon asked, seeming annoyed. His left eye twitched ever so often and his lips were in a perfect frown. Takara crossed her arms.

"Fraid not. She doesn't like the Digital World. Hell I had to practically beg her, and complete her ridiculous tasks before coming her!" Takara told the group standing around her.

"What did she make you do?" Kurogasa asked. He wasn't one to pry unless necessary but he was rather curious as to what the Grandmother would force her grandchild to do to come her.

"First off, I had to get Straight A's in all my classes. Do you know how hard it is to stay awake in History, Math and Science!? I felt like my brain was turning to mush!" She began complaining. "And then she has me train for the Karate Championship, which I won (with ease) for the Novice Division!"

"You serious?" Kurogasa sweatdropped.

"And then she has me wait a full week after that! Then again it is actually cool to come here on the anniversary of the Digital Gate's opening….so that one wasn't as bad," Takara yelled before muttering and tilting her head to the right.

"Sounds good if you ask me," Kurogasa commented till Takara glared at him.

"Were you forced to also be at the top of your class?"

"Okay yeah that one is hard to do," Kurogasa had to agree.

"And even then I still don't understand half the stuff they taught me! I had to spend thirty eight hours a week for tutoring sessions to even get an A-! Why the hell can't we start outside the parentheses in the Order of Operations?! We'd still get the same answer!" The girl was obvious reliving confusing memories as her eyes portrayed dizziness and confusion.

"Whoa calm down!" Kurogasa yelled. "I…Don't have an answer for that, but hey you're here now and that's what counts so let's get back on topic!"

"Thank you Kurogasa," Lobomon replied.

"R-right, right, right, right," Takara began to calm down and took a few breaths to aid in that. "Okay, so yeah, grandma won't come here, I can guarantee that. So is there ANYWAY you guys can go to the Human World to explain?" Takara asked, placing her hands together and bowing her head. Each of the warriors gave the other a concerned look.

"As much as we would like to…" Loweemon started.

"We can't." Lobomon finished. Takara gawked.

"Why not?!" She yelled in a rather high pitched tone, causing several Digimon to cringe.

"We can't leave the Digital World for political and psychological reasons."

"Psychological? What do you mean by that?"

"He means that…oh boy…" Agunimon had no clue how to answer that one.

"You see my dear Takara," Bokomon decided to take the liberty of explaining the situation. "The Legendary Warriors can only retain their Champion forms in the Digital World for some reason. Every time they go to your world, they De-Digivolve to their Rookie levels. And form what Lobomon explained to me that last time," Said Digimon Warrior of Light shook, as if trying to settle to a chill. "There rookie forms are cute enough to cause women to cling to them. And there is a policy stating that Digimon can't harm humans unless they harm them, and vice versa."

"So wait…you won't go to meet my grandmother…because you're afraid of rabid fangirls calling your rookie forms CUTE?!"

"NO! We don't wanna due form suffocation!" Lobomon retorted. Takara could hardly believe it. The Ten Legendary Warriors were the fiercest, noblest, and strongest Digimon team in the Digital World, even matching strength with the legendary Royal Knights. They defeated corrupted Digimon, took down a tyrant angel whose rookie form had the powers of a MEGA, destroyed a Digimon GOD that could rip apart time AND space, and the one thing that stops them in their tracks are their fear of going rookie and girls flocking to them.

Oddly enough, there is nothing wrong with that picture. She had seen Lillymon-

"OH MY GOD!" Takara screamed, causing everyone, including bystanders that were walking around, to turn towards the brunette twin tail, her hands holding her head as it was leaning back. Each of the warrior's eyes was wide and shocked at the female's outburst. Even Kurogasa and Gabumon were surprised. She must have remembered something important.

"I forgot about Lillymon, Bearmon and Guilmon!" At this Agumon chocked on his food. The poor dinosaur's face turn blue as he struggled with the food stuck in his throat.

"Is he playing a game?" Neemon asked while watching Agumon's desperate search for the water. Eventually the Digimon found it and chugged the glass down, sadly it was not enough. He pounded on the table, waving his legs wildly.

"Agumon's suffocating!" Bokomon yelled.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" Lobomon replied as he and Loweemon began searching for anything Agumon could drink.

"I told you to slow down earlier now why didn't you listen!?" Takara screamed as she picked up the large dinosaur and began pumping his chest from behind. Kurogasa lent a hand but sadly both were unable to do it.

"We're not strong enough!" Kurogasa yelled.

"Give him to me!" Takara listened to Agunimon and the warrior took over. Eventually, Agumon was able to have Agumon breathe again. Sadly, the food didn't go down like it was supposed to, and Takara stood right in front of him. Kurogasa knew what was coming, as so did Agunimon. Takara had a guess. Eyes wide, the girl had this to say.

"Agumon NOOOOOO!"

Now why she didn't move that time, was the biggest mystery the Digimon have yet to solve.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"I'm sorry Takala!"

"What pisses me off even more is that you STILL can't say my name right unless in desperate situations!" The girl raged through the bathroom. After Agumon upchucked on the poor girl, and causing a massive shame as everyone there saw her drenched in pancakes and other unmentionables. Kurogasa escorted her back to her room so that she could take a shower and change into an extra set of clothes she brought with her in her backpack. Before she did however, she gave her new partner a few good knocks to the head. Agumon didn't even bother trying to rub the pain away from the red limps, fully believing he deserved them. If he had just listened to Takara about eating more slowly, he wouldn't have gotten food stuck down the wrong pipe, and then he wouldn't have upchucked.

"I'm sorry Taka…ra…" He made an attempt to say her name correctly. A long silence accompanied the small room. A heavy sigh escaped the shower.

"I'll forgive you…this time…." The sounds of curtains being drawn back made Agumon wonder if she was done. The sound of running water also stopped.

"Hey did Kurogasa come back with my clothes?"

"Not yet. Though it was nice enough of him to volunteer to take them to the laundry mat downstairs."

"I feel guilty he had to do that…" Agumon cringed. She was still upset. The doors opened and Takara came out. Her new attire consisted of a navy blue sleeveless hoodie over a t-shirt with red sleeves, gray base with a thick white strip circling her chest and back with two similar but smaller red stripes. Her pants were black with three silver buttons in place of a zipper, white socks and her still black with red stripped boots. Around her neck was the silver tag. Her hair was still damp, hence the towel she was using to dry it, and her goggles were inside the sink soaking in warm water.

"Wow Takala!" Takara glared at Agumon, but even so he didn't care. "It's not my fault the 'l's and 'r's sound the same in Japanese! But anyway, you look really pretty with your hair down like that!" The girl blushed and turned away, throwing the towel next to her backpack. She sat down and fell backwards onto the bed with white and gray sheets. It was firm, but still rather comfy.

"Lillymon's gonna have a field day when she finds out what happened," The brunette placed her arms over her eyes. At this Agumon turned his gaze from the bed to the floor. He was upset; he had no clue where his friends were. All they knew is that they lost them while trying to get out of the stadium lobby packed with people. Agumon prayed to the Celestial Digimon that they were okay. The tiny dinosaur Digimon felt a hand on his head and looked up, seeing Takara smile as she petted his head.

"No need to worry, I'm sure they're okay!"

"Yeah…but could we go and fine them anyway!?"

"Of course, besides Lillymon is probably-"

"_**TAAAAAAAKAAAAAAARRRRRAAAAAAA AAAA! EVERYTHING IS OKAAAAAY! BIG SIS LILLYMON WILL FIIIIIIIND YOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!**_"

"Unless she gets arrested for disturbing the peace!" Takara commented before going out onto the outside patio, searching for the pixie Digimon. She looked left, right, up, down everywhere. What she failed to do was look in front of her. Agumon was outside of the patio, until Takara came back, tumbling in and Lillymon on top of her hugging her to death.

"TAKARA! THANK OPHANIMON YOUR OKAY! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" The pixie screamed as she held the girl as tightly as she could muster, causing Takara some shortage of breathe.

20 minutes later…

Takara panted heavily while leaning on the bed. Lillymon lowered her head in shame for nearly killing the girl

"For crying out loud...burned alive, stench, suffocation…I could have died from any of that…." Takara muttered with venom in her voice. Seriously why did this happen to her, in the course of 24 hours of being in the DIGITAL WORLD!? Whoever said 'no worries' was a person filled with BS! She oughta find a way to materialize that damn meerkat and strangle HIM. Oh wait…right it was the baboon that coined that term.

"Takara?" Said girl turned around to Lillymon who was sitting on her legs. "Where have you been all night? I went looking for you everywhere yesterday!"

"Dear god it's a LONG story…"

"I'm not going anywhere, so spill!"

"…." In truth Takara rather would not. Sadly not everyone shared her beliefs.

"Simple really. We took Takara to the coliseum, got into a fight with Cerberumon that almost killed us, made me Digivolve to Greymon, then we met the Legendary Warriors who wanted us to help save the world, then we got attacked again, I Digivolved again, took out the Meramon, went to sleep, Takara said okay but we gotta talk to gramma and then I upchucked on her. Nothing special really." Agumon explained. Lillymon was in a total daze form that speed lecture while Takara turned her head around.

"Agumon. There are these words called adjectives and verbs. You might wanna add a few."

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"Well that was…eventful…" Kurogasa was leaning against the wall, arms crossed while waiting for the girl's clothes to wash and dry. Luckily the Digital World could clean clothes faster than you can sing Mary Poppins's "Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious."

"That was nice of you to do that though," Gabumon raised a hand/paw. In response Kurogasa scratched his nose.

"I couldn't leave the poor girl like that. I'm surprised she wasn't traumatized…"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! You rhymed!" Gabumon laughed.

"Yeah yeah. But still, that's no ordinary girl."

"You think so? She reminds me of Ailis and Sirena," Gabumon spoke up.

"Except, I doubt any of them would be alive after seeing Agumon's breakfast splattered all over them," Kurogasa replied. Eventually the machine beeped, telling its customer to take out the clothes, which Kurogasa did. As he placed them on two hangers his mind traced back to before Agumon suffocated. "I wonder what her grandmother is like. She sounds pretty strict to make Takara do all those tasks."

"Who knows?"

"Also, who's Lillymon?"

"_**WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAT!?**_" A large, booming, high pitched squeal rang throughout the building.

"Never mind…" Kurogasa sweatdropped.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"A DIGIDESTINED?! THE TEN LEGENDARY WARRIORS ASKED YOU TO BE A DIGIDESTINED?!"

"Hey Lillymon scream louder would ya the entire city can't hear you!" Takara yelled back with her hands plugging her ears at the girl's unnecessarily loud outburst. Lillymon covered her mouth in response and bowed her head rapidly, silently apologizing over and over again.

"But it's such a big responsibility! There is no way your grandmother would allow it!"

"In all honesty I think so too, but you know what? It's about time I stand up to her and tell her what I really want!" Takara stood tall and proud, ready to face any challenge!

"Even if that mean's facing against the Demon of Shibuya?" Lillymon whispered; a suspicious and non-believable expression plastered on her face. Once that title was said, all of Takara's courage and pride were destroyed. Blue and black haunted the fear on the girl's face.

"Yeah that's what I though…"

"Demon of Shibuya?" Agumon tilted his head, his claw next to his mouth.

"Basically Takara's Grandmother's title. She's really feared throughout the city, hell during the incident when the Digital Gate opened-"

"I thought it was called a Wormhole!"

"Wormhole, Digital Gate, Leviamon's hole whatever! The point is that it was Takara's grandmother that banded everyone together to actually get past that crisis. It helps when you have 80 years of connections…."

"Still doesn't tell me why she's the Demon of Shibuya!"

"Basically, if she has a naginata, a war scythe in Japan, then she becomes a fierce fighter that can smite mountains, burn valleys and even cause fear into the hearts of Human AND Digimon! She won the Karate Championship three years in the senior division, was a Senator for the Japanese Government before retiring, hell she even use to be a traveling adventurer! There are rumors she took down a Lilithmon with only pure willpower!" Lillymon explained with a fierce expression on her face. Agumon was in full amazement.

"Wow Takara I can see where you got your personality from!"

"If you want me to kill you Agumon, all you have to do is say so. And stop feeding him lies Lillymon!"

"WHAT!? It's true she defeated a Digimon!"

"It wasn't Lilithmon. I doubt the Seven Deadly Demons would think about a human."

"Yeah that's kinda true…" Agumon crossed his arms and nodded, until it crossed his mind. "Then what Digimon did your grandmother defeat?"

"…That's a good question." Takara stuttered. She really had no clue who it was, or what it was, but her Grandma did something to a Digimon.

"Uh Takara?"

"Yes Agumon?" The brunette turned towards the Digimon.

"Aren't we supposed to meet up with the Legendary Warriors once you were done?"

"ON SNAP!" Takara yelled. She ran into the bathroom, grabbed her goggles and placed them around her neck, stuck her D-Analyzer into her pocket and placed up her twin tails.

"Wait you're going to meet them? I wanna come!" Lillymon announced.

"Fine, just don't go motor mouth or drama queen!" Lillymon saluted the female like she would a commander.

"Sir, yes sir!"

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

It had been fifteen minutes since Kurogasa arrived at a rather large room with a circular table and the three warriors sitting at various seats. Agunimon and Lobomon sat next to each other while Loweemon sat two chairs down from Agunimon. Kurogasa took his seat next to Lobomon, followed by Gabumon sitting next to his friends. Bokomon and Neemon were standing next to the Warrior of Flame.

"So how was clean up duty?" Neemon asked the Digidestined. Kurogasa laughed lightly as Gabumon answered him.

"She's not going to be happy."

"We figured that out already," Bokomon muttered. The doors opened and standing at them were Takara, Agumon, and a very over ecstatic Lillymon. The Pixie looked around the room till her eyes fell onto a familiar Warrior Digimon. Her eyes wide, the girl let out a squeal of joy before running past Agunimon and straight to Lobomon.

"I can't believe it's the Lobomon! This is such a great honor sir, can I have your autograph!?" Lillymon was shaking the Warrior of Light's hand, screaming like an ecstatic fangirl meeting her favorite celebrity idol. Then again that was the situation. She pulled out a book containing a picture of Lobomon, her head bowed and her arms outstretched. A blank expression was on the poor warriors face. He had no clue what to do. Naturally Agunimon did.

"All you gotta do is sign your name on the picture, shouldn't be too hard for a great warrior such as yourself," Agunimon was trying so hard to be sarcastic while trying not to laugh. Lobomon's left eye twitched.

"…why?"

"You were voted prettiest boy Digimon in the Digital World." Agunimon couldn't hold it in any longer. He busted out laughing at the look of utter shock and jaw dropped of the always calm Lobomon.

"T-THEY DIDN'T!" Lobomon shrieked.

"HELL YEAH THEY DID! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL THEM WEAK! PAYBACKS A BITCH!" Agunimon cried out in laugher, holding his sides as he felt off the chair. EVEN Loweemon was laughing, but his was more contained. Even so the other didn't fail to realize it.

"Et tu, Brother?" Lobomon glared at his other half, who only continued to laugh silently. It wasn't until he heard another snicker that he was about to explode. Kurogasa's head was on the table but the obvious shaking gave away the fact that he too was laughing. The only ones who weren't were Takara, who was trying to keep Agumon form laughing, Neemon who was snoring while standing up, Bokomon who had his head in his book, and Lillymon, who was staring at him with hearts in her eyes.

All Takara could do was blink in amazement. She never would have guess that the heroes she looked up to would act this way. She was especially surprised by Agunimon's choice of words. It sounded like something a teenager would say rather than a leader of the Fire Region of the Digital World.

Lobomon thought back to the two Digimon that did this to him. A human Digimon with butterfly wings and another human like Digimon whose skin was blue. Their eyes were covered but he could still hear them both laughing. A complete accident on calling them weak had them both abusing their specialty and making him a damn pretty boy. The laughing continued until the hearts in Lillymon's eyes quickly turned to flames of rage. How dare they laugh at HER Lobomon?!

"DON'T CRITICIZE HIM! WHO CARES IF HE'S THE PRETTIES, but handsomest, DIGIMON IN THE DIGITAL WORLD! HE'S STRONG, GENTLEMANLY, AND EVEN HOT! His smile which can cause hearts aflutter, his powers that can illuminate the blackest of nights, and he is OBVIOUSLY the strongest of the Ten Legendary Warriors! Name one time in your life in which you didn't need his help!" Lillymon's words actually got everyone to shut up. Agunimon had to cringe. She was right, most of the time he did need wolf-boy's help, especially during the last fourteen years. Then again, so did Lobomon. A quick cough from said Warrior caused Lillymon to turn around.

"While I appreciate the vote of strongest, I would have to say, my Brother has that title." Lobomon turned towards the Warrior of Darkness. Lillymon felt her arms drop.

"Y-you don't have to be modest…"

"Nope, he's not," Agunimon raised his hand in agreement.

"Can we get back as to why we are here?" Loweemon did not want THIS conversation to start up again. Agunimon and Lobomon nodded in agreement as Lillymon was pulled away from the Light Warrior by Takara.

"Riiiiight…your grandmother…" Agunimon sighed heavily. "So…one of us, or a representative, has to go to the human world to talk to her."

"Is there anyway you can get her to come here?" Kurogasa asked, knowing the three warriors were traumatized with last year's excursion into the Human World, having been there to bail the group out. Takara sighed.

"I wish. All I know is that she refuses to go to the Digital World, and she almost banned me form going. Well we all know how that went!"

"We do?" Neemon asked, to which Bokomon pulled his pants.

"Of course we do! She wouldn't be here otherwise!"

"…right then Kurogasa!" Agunimon clapped his hands together and smiled. "I am going and you are coming with me!"

"Wait what!?"

"YOU. ARE. GOING." Agunimon couldn't stress the words hard enough. Kurogasa took that as a hint to go.

"Alright, we'll just grab a Trailmon and head on over." Agunimon stood from his seat and began walking away, confusing the young girl.

"Wait, I thought the portal was closed for a week!"

"Normally yes but WE have the Celestial Digital Gate to use. It was a Gate created by the Celestial Digimon Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Seraphimon, to help us move in between both worlds without problems or time lags," Kurogasa explained.

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Yep pretty much!" Bokomon wasn't going to lie.

"Even the good guys don't have honor." Neemon replied.

"Doesn't look like it," Takara sarcastically agreed. However, this didn't sit well with the Warrior of Flame.

"Get GOING!" Agunimon yelled, fire pouring out of the vents on his gauntlets, causing everyone to run outside of the room, several Digimon laughing. Agunimon placed his head in his hand. However, an interesting question was brought to the mind of the Warrior of Darkness.

"Alright, why just Kurogasa?"

"Would you rather Haruto go with us?"

"Kurogasa is the only person willing to negotiate. The others are too young, and he is the eldest Digidestined," Lobomon commented. Agunimon saluted and left the room.

"I thought Haruto was older…" Neemon replied. Bokomon smacked his head on his book.

"He meant by seniority…"

"But that's what I meant." Neemon replied, just before Bokomon slammed his book into his face.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

Agunimon took the two humans and three Digimon to a rather strange station. Unlike the normal, human ones in the Digital world, this one was just a platform with a tunnel and data lines leading down it. At the tunnel was an odd looking yellow Trailmon that made Takara think of a duck. However, this one was sleeping.

"Meet Kettle, our personal Trailmon to the Human World," Gabumon introduced.

"I think the introductions would be better if it was awake," Agumon replied.

"To tell you the truth I am not surprised," Agunimon commented.

"Agumon's right!" Lillymon's wings fluttered as she flew over to the snoring Digimon. The pixie knocked on the red cap of the Trailmon. "Hello!~ Anybody home?" She continued knocking on various places, such as the head, caboose, anything with metal. Sadly the knocking was only activating more snoring.

"Why not try this? Gabumon?" Kurogasa suggested, all the while Gabumon pranced over to Kettle. With a big intake of air, Gabumon placed his hands up to his mouth.

"FIIIIIIRRREEE!" The young Digimon yelled out, causing the sleeping Trailmon to actually jump in shock. His screamed echoed throughout the tunnel as Kettle looked around frantically, well as much as you can when you're a Trailmon.

"Yo what the heck is going ON!?" Kettle was NOT happy about being awoken sleep.

"Sorry Kettle but we need a ride." Agunimon answered with a smile. The Trailmon's eyes narrowed.

"After a wake-up call like that you're lucky I am even here!" The yellow Trailmon complained before sighing. "Where to?"

"Shibuya Station," Kurogasa answered.

"Wha? Didn't a Trailmon come in yesterday from there?"

"Yep! We were on it!" Lillymon replied while still fluttering in the air.

"Please Mr. Kettle, we really need to get Takara's Grandmother's approval to make her a Digidestined!" Agumon bowed while explaining the situation. Kettle's eyes lit up.

"A new Digidestined?! But what about Takeshi!?"

"We don't know where he is Kettle," Agunimon replied, but there was a bit of sadness in his reply. Takara was able to catch it.

"Yo, you the new Digidestined?" Takara could only assume he was talking to her before nodding.

"We'll find out once we get there," That was the only answer she could give the Digimon. She really didn't know. Her grandmother was as bipolar as a Polar Bear. Nice one minute, ferocious the next. Kettle narrowed his eyes again at the girl, but she didn't flinch under the stare.

"Alright, hop aboard." The doors to the cars opened all at once. Takara smiled as Agumon and Gabumon raced to the cars, followed by Agunimon. Kurogasa and Takara were about to board until a voice cried out.

"WAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIT!" Takara turned back to the sound of the voice to see Neemon and Bokomon. The two small Digimon ran up to her, both panting as Bokomon used his hand to try and cool himself down. Once his breathe was caught the white Digimon stood up straight.

"I'm coming with you, as a representative as well of course. I am a scholar and perhaps I can assist in persuading your Grandmother," Bokomon explain his appearance.

"And I always wanted to see where Takuya and the others grew-OWWWWW!" Neemon was interrupted by his pants straps slamming onto his stomach. Bokomon huffed and jumped into the compartment.

"Takuya?"

"Nothing important my dear. Now then we best be off!" Bokomon walked away as Neemon, with Lillymon's help, managed to get into the car.

"Alright, cars are closing in three, two, one CLOSING!" Kettle announced as the door slammed behind Takara. Steam hissed form the pipes on the Trailmon as they slowly began to move.

"Takara, follow me!" Kurogasa said as Takara did as she was told and followed the man into Kettle himself. Amazingly the Digimon was like a normal train inside.

"We're getting' close Kurogasa!" Kettle said. Kurogasa affirmed with a nod and reached into his pocket, pulling out his D-Analyzer. Placing it in front of him, arm outstretched, the screen glowed brightly in the dim lit room.

"DIGIGATE, OPEN!"

**DIGITAL GATE HARMONIZE**

**TERMINAL: SHIBUYA STATION**

**DIGITAL GATE OPEN**

The female, almost angelic voice of the D-Analyzer announced, and a bright colored wormhole opened, letting Kettle pass through. Despite being a gate fashioned by the Celestial Digimon, it was no different from the Wormhole. Everything, even passing through felt strangely similar and yet, more inviting. The sound of Kettles wheels gliding over the tracks made Takara feel sleepy. A yawn escaped the girl's mouth.

"You tired?" The girl opened one eye in response to the man's question and nodded.

"I thought about a lot of things last night. By the way, how did you become a chosen?" Takara knew nothing about Kurogasa and decided that a little conversation could make the ride more enjoyable. The brown haired boy smiled and led the girl back into the compartment. When they opened the door, Gabumon, Agumon and Neemon were playing around, wrestling on the floor. Agumon was on the bottom, Gabumon on top and Neemon sitting on both of them. The three rolled around while Bokomon brought out his book and Lillymon giggled. Agunimon however was just staring out of the window, deep in thought. Kurogasa took a seat across form Takara, who sat on a seat next to the Pixie Digimon.

"For starters, it was a complete accident," Kurogasa's words got the three Digimon to stop wrestling each other and turned to him. Gabumon knew he didn't have to ask. He knew Kurogasa was going to explain that day. "It was me and Takeshi having to stay after school because of an argument we got with another classmate Haruto. Takeshi and he were ready to go at each others throats, so I tried to stop them, only to land in detention with them. And I should warn you now; Haruto is one of the Original Three Digidestined, the first three chosen by Agunimon, Lobomon and Beetlemon. The others didn't come till later."

"We decided to have Kurogasa come along as a representative instead of Haruto," Agunimon replied.

"Because this might be someone I won't get along with? Nice choice!" Takara raised her thumb in approval. Anyone Takeshi would attack was someone worth attacking. A soft laugh escaped his mouth and Kurogasa continued.

"Anyway, after we got done with it, the school was attacked. We tried to escape the building but we ended up trapped under the rebel. The ones who saved us were the Legendary Warriors Agunimon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Kumamon but they also had a Royal Knight with them," Kurogasa recalled the events in his mind as if they were yesterday.

"What's a Royal Knight?" The girl knew about the Celestial Digimon and the Ten Legendary warriors, but knew little to nothing about the mysterious knights. Lillymon took the time to answer that one.

"They're a group of thirteen Mega-level Holy Knight Digimon that are the Digital World's sacred guardians, and are famed among Digimon as guardian deities. Sadly they don't like the Ten Legendary Warriors, well Crusadermon and Dynasmon anyway." The Pixie Girl shrugged. Agunimon growled at the mere mention of their names.

"Alright, if the Royal Knights are on bad terms with the Warriors why was one there?"

"Because that one knight was their leader, Alphamon," Kurogasa replied. Now that was a name she knew as the girl fell off of the seat. Her butt collided with the floor as she sat there in disbelief.

"N-N-N-NO FREAKIN WAY! He was ALIVE? HE'S REAL!?" Takara stared up in amazement as Kurogasa smiled.

"As real as you and me. He helped us get out, and it was at that time the prototype Digivices activated and five of them flew to us. Turns out they were in the Human World to conduct some business with the Senate and heard about the attack. After the clean-up they spoke to us and offered us the position of Digidestined. Naturally we all took it after convincing our own parents about the situation. At first my parents disagreed until I met Gabumon and made him Digivolve," Kurogasa's eyes trailed back to Gabumon who nodded.

"And I swore I would protect Kurogasa so that no Digimon would hurt him!"

"Huh…and that's the story?" Agumon asked, to which Gabumon nodded.

"The simplified version."

"Then I have a question. Were you able to Digivolve before you met Kurogasa?" Agumon asked the reptile, to which he nodded again. Agumon looked down on the ground solemnly.

"What's wrong?" Gabumon asked the dinosaur, concern expressed on his face and ears twitching slightly. But the minute he asked Agumon smiled.

"Nothing to special, nothing at all!" He proudly replied. Takara didn't buy it. Something must have been bothering him to even ask that. Maybe the clue was in the question. Maybe before meeting her, Agumon couldn't Digivolve. Wait, that's right, Agunimon did ask Agumon how it felt to finally do so. Takara was about to ask until an announcement came from Kettle.

"Alright passengers, welcome to the Human World, Shibuya Station, Shibuya, Japan!"

"It hasn't even been ten minutes and we're HERE?" Lillymon gasped.

"Yeah this Gate's pretty fast!" Gabumon answered at Lillymon's astonishment.

"And believe it or not this Gate is a prototype," Agunimon chimed, only for the pink Digimon to gasp even more. The Trailmon jerked a bit after activating his brakes, but eventually slowed down. The sound of steam being released filled the silence of the Terminal and the doors opened. Takara was the first to step outside. No doubt about it. This was the same Terminal she left in yesterday.

"Wow, they're even more powerful than I thought…."

"Before we get going I need to ask you something," Agunimon spoke up. Takara turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Did you, have any weird dreams before coming here, or before getting your Digivice?"

"Well…" Her thoughts trailed back to the mysterious doors she would find herself at when deep in thought or when sleeping. "I think so, why?" She asked, but instead of answering her, he walked past her.

"What was that about?" She wondered. After shrugging she followed him out once the other Digimon came running out.

"Guess I'll be chillin' right here," Kettle sighed before yawning and closing his eyes, returning to the sweet bliss of dream land.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

The house they came to was something the group was expecting. Indeed it fit the setting of the country, but to sit a few blocks away from the city was something else. However, it wasn't until they got there that several made quotes.

"THAT'S YOUR HOUSE!?" Agumon screamed. Takara sweat dropped at his response.

"Yeah, pretty traditional."

"I haven't seen a house like this in a long time," Kurogasa commented.

"I haven't seen a house like this at all in my lifetime!" Gabumon announced in amazement. Agunimon decided not to say anything. Instead he was looking around, and even at himself.

The house in general wasn't the modern stereotypical house; it was a pure wooden style, black ceramic roofing tile traditional Japanese house. The building was two stories tall with two patios on the second floor, possibly leading to rooms. A six foot tall fence that was brick with a similar colored and design roof would make it difficult to jump over. A small pond laid on the right side of the house, with a stone ridge and several trees planted around the place. From what could be seen in front of the wooden gates was a stone path leading the entrance was outlined by white, large circular stones. The group was in astonishment, sans Lillymon and Agunimon. Takara walked up to the gate and pressed on an intercom button. The speaker made a few static sounds before the sound of an old man echoed through.

"Yes who is it?"

"Hi Grandpa!" Takara yelled. At that instant the gates opened and the entrance door as well followed suit. Standing at the doors was an elderly man with grayish white hair, a white beard, brown eyes and wearing a gray yukata with a dark blue sash around his waist and similar colored robe over the yukata.

"Takara!" His entire appearance gave off a friendly feeling as the old man laughed heartily as Takara ran up to him, giving her grandfather a hug.

"Awww how sweet~" Lillymon said, feeling a bubbly sweet feeling welling up inside herself.

"She was only gone for one day right?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah but she's really close to her Oji-chan!" Lillymon remarked.

"Oji-chan?"

"It's another term we call a grandfather, Gabumon," Kurogasa explained to his reptilian friend. The grandfather lifted his head to see Kurogasa, Lillymon, Agumon, Gabumon, Bokomon, Neemon and-

"HOLY GOD IS THAT THE WARRIOR OF FLAMES?!" Takara flinched at her grandfather's shock. His eyes were wide and out, his mouth dropped, he was utterly shocked. Takara pried herself from her relative and smiled.

"Yeah, about that, we need to talk to you and Grandma…."

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. Green Tatami mats layered the living room floors, a pure brown table separated Takara's group from her grandfather. A thirty six inch TV was behind him in a corner sitting on a stand made for it, with sliding doors leading outside to a lake and tree next to it on the right. Several pictures hanged on the wall and a smaller one was on the table with a small basket of oranges. As for seating arrangements it was, from left to right, Neemon, Bokomon, Gabumon, Kurogasa, Takara, Lillymon and Agunimon.

"This place is pretty," Neemon said aloud, causing the grandfather to laugh.

"You think so huh? My wife and I have been living here for going on 55 years! All renovated and built by yours truly!" The old man bragged as he laughed once more. Kurogasa leaned in closer to the female brunette.

"Your grandfather's pretty energetic," He whispered.

"That's Oji-chan for you, he may look old but his heart is like a little kids," Takara said in a small whisper. Said person's eyes narrowed at his granddaughter.

"What are you talking about?" Takara flinched.

"N-nothing Oji-chan!" The brunette remarked quickly. His eyes were still narrow but he closed then and nodded.

"So then, let me see if I got this right, you want my Granddaughter to join this campaign to save both worlds?"

"Yes, you see your granddaughter possesses the ability to Digivolve Agumon here," Bokomon explained as he gestured to him, "To a Greymon with incredible potential. And we would only be borrowing her."

"I made this promise to all of the Chosen, I would never send them to a battle they couldn't win and could get seriously hurt. I will accept and all responsibility for your granddaughter's safety," Agunimon bowed politely.

"Why the hell not?"

"Say what?" Agunimon had to double take. The Grandfather was smiling.

"I said, why the hell not? I didn't need the dramatics. Takara, if this is something you want to do then I say, GO FOR IT! Life isn't something you let take control! You're the one at the wheel, nobody else, not me, not your grandmother, no one!"

"Oji-chan…" Tears glisten in her eyes. He smiled, but then his face turned serious and he groaned.

"However…convincing your iron willed grandmother is another…" He placed her hand under her chin.

"Where is she?" Takara tiled her head to the right.

"Well, she uh…" He was reluctant to say anything. That wouldn't matter as a voice echoed throughout the building. It was of an elderly woman.

"I'm back!"

"Grandmother!" Takara stood up and opened the sliding doors to the living room. Standing at the foyer was a woman of similar colored hair as her grandfather, gray eyes with rectangle framed glasses in front of them, and a light green kimono with a pink sash and a cherry blossom design and temple on the kimono. Unlike her grandfather this woman did have several wrinkles but they weren't that many or that noticeable unless you really looked. She seemed shocked to know that her granddaughter was back.

"Takara? Did you miss the train?" Said girl shook her head.

"No, I did go to the Digital World but that's why I am back. I have some friends that want to speak to you, if you'll let them," She answered as the elderly woman walked over to her.

"Ah…very well then. Who is it?"

"Uhm…." Takara slid open the door and showed her the Digimon and human inside. Her eyes widen at the large group. A small white Digimon, a bunny, a fairy, a human in armor, another human, a reptile wearing a costume, and a large dinosaur. Her husband was sitting across from them and shook his head, his arms outstretched in an 'I don't know' gesture. Her eyes immediately became cold and unwelcoming, something each of the visitors were able to feel.

"May I ask what's going on?" Takara immediately took her seat as her grandmother asked the question.

"You see my lovely wife; Takara has been given a proposition in her search for her friend. This young….." The grandfather stopped to look at Agunimon, trying to find the words to explain him politely. Agunimon shrugged, he had no clue what to say. "Gentleman, has asked our lovely and privilege granddaughter to join him in an effort to control the Digimon in both world! It's similar to a task force but it has benefits as they can help find Takeshi. Turns out the young lad was also part of this team-"

"And that's precisely the reason he vanished to begin with I'm betting!" The woman snapped, causing both the husband and granddaughter to finish. Neemon, Bokomon, Gabumon and Lillymon were huddled in the nearest corner. Her voice was filled with ice and venom, her gray eyes turned stone colored, an aura of a cold winter made everyone feel chills slither down their backs. Now Agunimon knew why Takara was afraid of her, his own fire almost paled in comparison to the woman's icy aura. Even so, he came all this way, and so far luck has been on his side, he was going to risk it.

"You may be right. The reason he might have vanished was because of his involvement with us, and I take full responsibility for his disappearance. But please, before you make a decision listen to what I have to say," Agunimon did not look her in the eye to retain respect but his words were direct.

"This had better be important…" She replied as she sat down next to her husband who was on edge. His wife was angry, and he knew why. Agunimon nodded and began.

"Alright. This is the story…"

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

Agunimon told her everything. The Cerberumon's assault on Takara and Agumon, her activating Takeshi's D-Analyzer, what the device was, Digivolving Agumon to Greymon, he told her every detail that happened in the past 24 hours, besides the events of this morning. He even talked about Kurogasa and his involvement in this. The story was more simplified than the version the warriors told her but Takara believed it to be enough for her grandmother to get the situation. All that was left was to hope that she would let the brunette join.

"No."

Everyone blanked.

"Grandma-"

"I said no and I mean no," Her eyes closed, not even looking at her guests.

"But Grandma-"

"NO BUTS!" The elderly woman's eyes shot open in anger. The others flinched at the woman's sudden answer but Kurogasa continued.

"We know it's dangerous and we know we are asking you to place your granddaughter in danger but-"

"And you willingly jump into this battlefield?!"

"Yes but we have our Digimon partners to protect us and we can support them!" Kurogasa was trying his damn hardest to explain that they would be okay, but the truth was that this was dangerous. But Agunimon seemed hell-bent on getting Takara on the team. He wouldn't do this without reason, but it was true that lately the warriors weren't telling them the entire situation, so for now Kurogasa would try to help, he trusted them, but the team needed to know what was going on. These suspicions were why the grandmother was constantly denying.

"Honestly, parents will let their children do anything these days, no wonder crime has increased!" She continued to yell out before facing the Warrior of Flame. "I can't believe that they would even allow this! These are children not soldiers!"

"We have no intention of treating them as such. They are our allies and our responsibilities. We know what we ask of them is much but they are the only ones who can do it!" Agunimon couldn't even stress that factor.

"The only ones? What about adults they lived longer and are wiser than children!" The grandmother countered.

"The Digital World is a place made up of data and dreams, the dreams of children and teenagers. While it is possible adults can be partnered with Digimon, Children are stronger and can easily adapt to situations, and they even have special properties that can strengthen Digimon!"

"So instead of soldiers you intend to use them as products?!"

"I can't stress the fact that I had said over and over that yes there will be danger but she won't get hurt!" Agunimon was slowly losing his patience. He normally had good patience, having to deal with the Warriors of Thunder, Wood and Ice when they got together, but he had repeated the phrase five times and the old lady still didn't get it.

"Though you can't deny the fact there are elements even YOU can see!" She still continued to counter.

"Grandma please-"

"Takara I have already gave you my consent to go to that world but I refuse you to join a group of children and trying to kill yourselves! My decision is final!" The old woman had stood up, ready to leave till the grandfather spoke.

"Hazuki, Takara is a good girl, and now she is reaching out for us. And not just her but her new friends also," The gray haired woman turned around to stare at her husband. She could see in his eyes he was willing to let her go. Takara took the opportunity to turn towards her grandmother.

"Grandma, the only time I had ever come to you and grandpa for help was to go to the Digital World to find Takeshi. I maybe overstepping my boundaries now by asking to join them, but I swear I will be okay. This maybe the chance to find Takeshi, and just going at it by myself decreases my chances of finding him," Takara bowed. "Please Grandma! When I was alone Takeshi was the one willing to see past my actions and actually talk to me! He's done so much more than my parents did!" Hazuki's eyes widen. That was true, that young boy actually took the time to know Takara rather than her own parents. "What if Takeshi is now alone, in the same darkness I was!? I know heavy being there feels, I know how much it hurts, and," The girl rose her head, her eyes determined and truthful. "I don't want to see anyone go through that, especially not Takeshi…"

"Please ma'am, I promise to protect Takara!" Agumon spoke up, causing Takara to look at the Digimon. The tiny dinosaur stood up and blocked the woman's way to the door. "Takara saved my life and showed me that there are other reasons to fight besides hurting others for enjoyment. Fighting can be used as a way to protect. She showed me what courage, strength and friendship is! I promise to protect my new friend so, please don't separate her form me!" The yellow Digimon gazed into the eyes of the old woman.

"Agumon…." Takara whispered. Hazuki continued to stare at the Digimon. His eyes were just like Takara's, full of determination. Even so...

"As I said, the answer is no. Takara can't even take care of herself; she's only been discharged for two years." Takara froze at her grandmother's words.

"Discharged? Form what a hospital?" Gabumon asked.

"Well she isn't part of the army so it's the most logical conclusion…" Bokomon replied. The girl began to shake horrendously. Kurogasa, Agunimon and the Grandfather all saw this.

"Hazuki, even so this is something she truly wants to do, why not let her?"

"Kohei, the last time I let a family member go running off I didn't even learn Taka-"

"_**SHUT THE HELL UP!**_" Takara's screams caused everyone to turn to her trembling body, though whether it was out of anger or shock they didn't know.

"Takara, mind your manners!" The older lady said staring straight at the younger female.

"No I won't!" She yelled causing poor Neemon to back against the corner as far as he could. "Do not even mention them. This is about me not them!"

"Takara, I refuse to let you go and harm yourself!"

"I can respect that but you wanna know what? There is NOWHERE, Digital world or our world that is safe!" Takara counted.

"Do not take that tone with me Takara! You are not too old to go over my knee!" Seeing where this was going Kohei moved to the corner with the Digimon now worried about what the egos of the women were going to do next.

"Go ahead and do it! But that won't stop me! You were the one who taught me to treasure my friends, and that hunger and loneliness were the scariest things in this world! And you were the one to teach me that I need to make my own decisions and not have people decide for me!" Takara growled. "And I made my choice. If I can make myself useful in aiding those also looking for him, then dammit I'm doing it!" Takara announced her unwavering vow.

"As long as live in this house by my rules and that means obeying me! And that rule stays as long as your parents pretend you don't even exist!" The stubborn old lady shouted before she realized what she said. It was only until Takara's eyes widen that she realized what she had done. Hazuki's mouth gapped slightly as the words repeated in her head. "Takara...I didn't mean that…" Instead of paying any head of the woman's words, the brunette marched off, the other Digimon and Kurogasa following her. Agunimon stayed behind. He turned to the old man and bowed.

"I'm sorry."

"Meh, happens all the time..." Kohei shrugged. With those words Agunimon left, choosing not to pry into the situation and left. Once he was gone and the sliding doors closed, the older man turned to his wife and sighed. "Hazuki..."

"Oh yes yes I know what you're going to say!"

"I highly doubt that... Did you have to mention them of all people?" He asked with venom in his voice. "Look I know how stubborn you both are but trust her," He reached forward rubbing her upper arm. "Go see what she can do trust me on my feeling...You know they are usually right…" Hazuki looked up at her husband and his goofy expression. A sigh escaped her lips.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"GRAAAAAAAAAH! STUBBORN OLD BAT!" Takara scratched her head with both her hands in anger and annoyance. The screams echoed to the sky.

"Is everything alright?" Neemon asked while Bokomon looked at his friend, horrified he would even ask that.

"Everything is NOT alright! Haven't you been listening!?" Bokomon pulled on the red pants. Even so Takara had a smile on her face as she turned around and faced the group including the Warrior of Flame coming outside.

"Ignoring those two guys," Kurogasa started. "Neemon brings up a good point... are you sure you're OK?" Takara had her hands behind her head, breathing in and out hysterically not calming down. Kurogasa sweatdropped at the girl's failing attempt at calming down.

"Nope, clearly you're not."

"For crying out loud! I need to hit something, something is there anything around?! A Digimon, yeah a bad Digimon! I want a bad Digimon to come here so I can beat the crap out of them!" Takara screamed once more.

"_**Ask and you will receive…**_" A soft but rather smooth voice called out. The voiced sounded like someone around Takara's age. Even so everyone was on guard and began looking around for the voice. A large flash bomb exploded in the area, forcing everyone to cover their eyes in response.

"Who turned on the lights!?" Neemon yelled.

"I don't know!" Bokomon yelled.

Once the light had passed the group opened their eyes to a rather curious sight. A grey light blue ogre like monster jumped from one of the nearby houses. In his hand was a shard of ice as long and possibly as thick as a club. Takara's eyes lit up at the sight of the Digimon. "Finally I can get a fight! Fun time for me!"

"What the heck...A Hyogamon? What's one of those doing here?!" Gabumon exclaimed.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Hyogamon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Icy**

**Families: Nightmare Soldiers, Deep Savers**

**Techniques: Icy Cudgel, Throwing Ice, Snow Barrier**

_**An Icy Snow type Digimon of the Ogremon species that likes cold places. This Digimon has a very strong territory consciousness. He attacks those who enters his territory without mercy.**_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"We're like a world AWAY from his territory!" Agumon commented, while Takara just slammed her right fist into her left hand.

"Who the hell cares?! It's probably here for a fight!" Hyogamon rotated his arm in response.

"You bet girlie!" IN a few seconds he swung his Ice Shard Club onto the ground, rocks and gravel flying everywhere and the nearby windows shattering. Luckily everybody managed to dodge it. Agumon was the first to act.

"_**Pepper Breath**_!" Hyogamon saw this and raised his club.

"FOOOORE!" He slammed his club into the fireball, causing the blazing hot ball to hit Gabumon. Gabumon screamed in pain as the fires scorched his fur and stomach.

"Gabumon!" Kurogasa cried out as the reptile Digimon slowly stood back up form the ground. Agumon ran over to him in response.

"I'm sorry Gabumon…"

"Nah it wasn't your fault, it was that big bully!" Gabumon retorted while glaring at the ogre as he laughed, seemingly enjoying the battle. Takara was getting tired o the stupid Digimon's laugh.

"Yo, Kurogasa," As she spoke his name, the Crimson Fractal Code formed around her hand. Kurogasa smirked and nodded, his similar bluish white one appearing. What they didn't see was Hazuki and Kohei running outside to see the commotion, and what they saw was a giant Ice Ogre. Hazuki ran back in, only to come back out shortly with a naginata in hand.

"Wait what are you doing!?" Kohei freaked and grabbed his wife's arms. "The last time you charged at a Digimon I broke my back!"

"I am certainly not waiting for this ugly demon to destroy my house!" She screamed while swinging her naginata wildly. Bokomon and Neemon turned around as Neemon yanked on Agunimon's hand. The warrior of Flames turned around to see the grandmother swinging a stick with a blade on the end, and her husband trying to hold her back.

'_This just might work…'_ Agunimon thought before walking towards them and grabbing the weapon. The elderly woman growled. "Please wait and watch. See for yourself why it is Takara can take care of herself!"

"I agree with him, let's see why Takara is so adamant about this!" Kohei exclaimed as Hazuki began to calm down slightly. Takara and Kurogasa took action.

"**LET'S GO EXECUTE! Digivolution Activate!**"

**DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

**Agumon Digivolve to…Greymon!**

**Gabumon Digivolve to…Garurumon!**

Kohei screamed bloody murder while Hazuki was in utter shock. Greymon and Garurumon glared at the Hyogamon, who only laughed at the two.

"You have to rely on humans to Digivolve?! How low can you go!?"

"The better to fry you with!" Greymon yelled in pure anger as he released intense hot flames ta the Hyogamon, covering the Digimon in red hot fire. Sadly that did little to nothing as Hyogamon jumped out.

"_**Icy Cudgel**_!" Hyogamon whacked Greymon in the head incredibly hard, causing the large dinosaur to stumble before falling back onto the fence, completely running it. Even so that was the least of Takara's worries.

"Greymon!" Takara yelled. Garurumon slammed his jaws into the club and managed to shatter the ice shard.

"No matter, I can create a new one!" Hyogamon reached for his shoulder and pulled on the ice shard, managing to pull out a similar sized club as a new ice shard grew on his left shoulder.

"_**Howling Blaster**_!" Blue flames shot out of Garurumon's mouth, colliding into the ice shard, but doing little to no damage.

"Is that the best you got?!" Hyogamon taunted. "You're gonna need hotter flames to melt me! _**Icy Cudgel**_!" The ice Digimon yelled as he slammed his club into Garurumon's stomach, injuring the already burnt area. Garurumon stumbled but managed to stop before hitting another house. It was amazing that no one in the area was coming outside to see the commotion. Kurogasa gritted his teeth.

'_Okay think something hotter than Garurumon or Greymon's attacks. The only thing I can think of is Meramon, but I don't have any DigiMemories of him-_' His eyes widen as he turned to Takara, who was trying to help Greymon up but failing. '_That's right, SHE purified one!_'

"Greymon, get up!" Takara tried to push him but her tiny body against his failed to do anything. Kurogasa ran towards her.

"Takara! When you purified Meramon yesterday, did anything pop out of the D-Analyzer?!" Takara turned towards the man and gasped. Immediately she placed both her hands into her pockets and pulled out the memory chip form last night.

"You mean this?!"

"Okay listens to me carefully. Do as I say and Hyogamon is history!"

"Start talking!" Takara commanded.

"Hold down the side button of the device and then press the button next to the screen on the right," Takara did as told and the slot that opened yesterday appeared once more. "Place the card into the slot, slide it back in and activate the scanner function!" Once she did everything the Fractal Code appeared and a holographic screen appeared with two choices, Ability or Attack? "Now choose ability and let the magic happen!" Takara clicked on one of the buttons of the device and ability was selected. A Fractal Code was released as a straight beam and landed inside Greymon. The Dinosaur opened his eyes as Meramon's data became one with him. He stood up as flames began to wrap his body.

"Uh what the heck is going on!?" Takara screamed as Hyogamon turned around to see Greymon's blazing body. The Digimon sweatdropped.

"oh crap…"

"THAT'S THE RIGHT REACTION! _**NOVA BLAST**_!" Greymon cried out as the fireball not only landed on Hyogamon but also melted hos club and the Ice Shards on his shoulders. He cried out in pain as the flames engulfed him. His Fractal Code popped out of his body.

"So even here it comes out, what a shocker…" Takara sarcastically remarked as she scanned the data. "**Fractal Code, DIGITIZE**!" However, unlike with Meramon, the data was recorded and produced a similar memory card, leading Takara to question where the first one went, but Hyogamon didn't revert to a DigiEgg. The Digimon rubbed his head as Greymon and Garurumon De-Digivolved.

"Yeowch! That's a skin burn!" Hyogamon yelled as everyone gathered around him.

"Uh…what happened?"

"I should be asking you that!" The ogre replied. Agunimon was able to answer that.

"It seems he was brainwashed." Takara gazed at him.

"Brainwashed?" Agunimon nodded.

"D-Analyzers can only scan the evil data of Digimon, and if that Digimon is inheritably evil then they are restored to a DigiEgg and sent to the Village of Beginnings. However, if they are possessed by evil then the data you scan will only free them from the control."

"So….Hyogamon…was being controlled?"

"Yes. Hyogamon," The Digimon turned towards the warrior. "What is the last thing you recall doing?"

"Me, well uh…I was uh…." A heavy blush was across his face, causing several eyebrows to rise. Seeing as their stares would only continue if he didn't talk he yelled. "I WAS IN KYOTO FOR SOME SIGHT SEEING!" Everyone blanked and spoke this word in unison.

"huh?"

"Mount Fuji, the Geisha's, the Temple of Immortal Water, I wanted to see it all! I admit it I love Japan and I have always wanted to see it! Yes I may have entered here through an unknown portal and can be considered an illegal immigrant but I wanted to see Japan so BADLY! But when I finally arrived I felt a sharp pain in my back and then I blacked out. The next thing I know I'm burning alive!" Hyogamon explained as then images played in his head. Several of the residents of Japan, including Lillymon, sweatdropped.

"Well uh…this place is beautiful, minus the cramped spaces, the pollution-"

"YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Hyogamon grabbed Lillymon's hands and cried. As the scene continued, Kohei and Hazuki were still shocked, but utterly impressed with their granddaughter's abilities. Especially Hazuki. A small smile graced her lips and she touched her granddaughter's shoulder.

"Grandma?"

"…Perhaps he was right. You are ready to take charge."

"Grandma?" She stuttered. In response she nodded. Takara couldn't have been happier as she embraced the elderly woman, and Kohei embraced both females, laughing joyfully.

"Uh…what just happened?" Hyogamon was undoubtedly confused.

"Nothing, though I do owe you a thank you. Since you managed to be the key necessary to make that girl a chosen! I won't have to separate from Takara!" Agumon yelled happily.

"Ah yes, there will be some rules."

'_Oh here they come…_' Kohei and Takara groaned as the man let go of both of them.

"Firstly, her education comes first. Not Digimon, not a mission, not even the END OF THE WORLD! School is always first! No exceptions, no excuses!" Hazuki exclaimed, making sure everyone heard her. Takara sighed heavily. "Secondly, if she is sick then she stays at home till she is better, not a second sooner! And thirdly, any and all damaged to my house are to be paid by you!" She finished with a point at Agunimon, who turned around. The fence was shattered, the ground broken, several concrete slabs uplifted, the warrior paled.

"Uh…do you accept checks?"

"Who uses checks nowadays?" Takara asked. Agunimon growled.

"Anything else?"

"If I think of any I'll give you a call," Hazuki said, a smile on her face, but a million emotions could be read behind it. Hyogamon blinked at the human, until the woman turned to him. "As for you, I WILL be expecting FULL COMPENSATION…" Despite her smile, it was easy to see anger, annoyance, and pure cold murder on her face. Her smile alone sent chills down the ice ogre's spine as she walked closer to the Digimon, naginata in hand. The air was tense, as if it could be cut with a knife. It could suffocate everyone…if they didn't run into the house for safety, leaving poor, scorched Hyogamon with the venomous old woman.

Hyogamon's response?

"HOW CAN A HUMAN BE SO SCARY?!"

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"See ya after school!" Takara exclaimed while wearing a school uniform consisting of a gray unbuttoned blazer, white button up shirt, a red pleated skirt with green and white lines, black knee socks and brown shoes, her trademark twin tails still tied by the red ribbons and rollerblading down the street. It was Monday morning and, despite having the week off of school; Takara was still forced to go to satisfy her grandmother's demands. However, due to the anniversary, the school would be cut short to three days and only going from eight in the morning till noon.

After last night's fiasco, Hazuki allowed the group to stay over the night, though in separate rooms, and Hyogamon was forced to be the family's servant till he could be free from his debt of the damage he caused. While he didn't like the notion of being a slave, he didn't seem to mind as now he could stay in Japan without being illegal. Agunimon allowed it and group made the decision to ret unto Digital World once she was done.

Takara thought back to last night's fight and the card that appeared. What happened to the Meramon card? Why did a new one appear with Hyogamon's name on it? There were still some questions that needed to be answered about the D-Analyzer, and she made a mental note to ask them once she got back.

That is, until a voice echoed through the place.

"That wasn't half bad. You defeated two powerful champion level Digimon. The other Digidestined had trouble their first time. You did to but you flew through the challenge! I'm impressed!" Takara looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Whose there!? Show yourself, or are you to scare?!" She screamed as she glared.

"A spitfire huh? And to top it off your cute…" Takara felt a chill down her spine and turned around. She found herself covered in a black cloak and struggled to get it off. Once she managed to do so, she felt a pair of lips on her right cheek and a hand on her chin. It took the girl a couple seconds to figure out what was happening, but once she did she roundhouse kicked the assailant, only for the person to dodge and be exposed in the sunlight.

Standing in front of her was a young boy, possibly a year older than she was. Gray, messy hair tucked back by a red headband, a black scarf tied around his neck, a red jack with black flame designs on the sleeves, A purple shirt with a large white line across the chest, blue jean pants and pale red and gray sneakers. A bright blush was on the girl's cheek, but it paled in comparison to the fire in the girl's eyes.

"Who the HELL are YOU!?"

"Quite the mouth on you. But if you want to know, it's Riku. Riku Takamine. And I guess for now, your enemy."

"I don't give a DAMN!" She charged forth to punch him but he dodged once more, and continued to dodge her assaults, Punches, kicks, nothing seemed to him. She poured all her strength into her right hook and was aiming to slam him in the face, until he blocked her attempt with his right hand.

"You certainly have a fiery temper. Then again, I guess that's what makes you attractive...Digidestined chosen by Agunimon." At this the girl's brown orbs widen.

"How do know that?"

"Let's just say, I make it my business to be in the know about things. Like for example, I know much about you Takara, and how you joined the group searching for your friend Takeshi." Cue a gasp leaking from the girl's mouth. The boy's amber colored eyes glistened. "I may even know where he is my dear." Takara growled the moment those words were spoken.

"Fuck off pervert!"

"If I'm the pervert doesn't that make you one to for suggesting that? You have to have been thinking the same thing!" The boy could swear he saw steam erupting from the girl's ears, taking that as his cue to leave. He jumped onto a brick fence and stood there in front of the sun. "This won't be our final meeting. Adios, Princess!"

"I DARE YOU TO DO THAT AGAIN! THE NEXT TIME I'LL SEND YOUR HEAD ROLLING!"

"Looking forward to it!" The boy known as Riku cried out as he jumped over a brick fence, leaving the girl flabbergasted as to what occurred. She rubbed her cheek harshly and skated off.

"**Well that was unexpected. I don't know who that boy was but the fact he said enemy gives me a bad feeling. Anyway, watch out for the next chapter of ReImage: Digimon world!" – Koji Minamoto**

**End of Chapter 2**

**So what did you guys think of this!? **

**So let's begin with disclaimers. Kurogasa Kururugi belongs to Fennikusumaru, and Riku Takamine belongs to Jackpot 2. I hope I kept these guys in character! **

**Now as for the D-Analyzer and the cards, more will be explained in the next chapter, for example, the question as to what the card is will be explained! And for the D-Analyzer, go to my DeviantART account and see for yourself the Digivice of the Digidestined! All OC Digidestined are required to look at it and leave behind a comment on what colors you want your Digivces to be! All I ask is that it follows the rules set up by my awesome friend, and that your base color is the color of the warrior you represent. **

**Now for some bad news. Don't expect an update next week. Its test week as all my professors think they can cram everything in before my Spring Break the following week! **

**However, if you guys are lucky…EXPECT TWO UPDATES! **

**Please forgive any and all typos and grammar mistakes I may have missed! XD  
**

**Now then, read and review because reviews are the blood of this story and without it this story dies, literally! **

**OH and I thank Shadow ninja Koopa for heling me out and Jackpot 2 for several of Riku and Takara's lines!**


	5. Digidestined of Shadow and Thunder

**Author Note: Before we begin I would like to thank Jackpot 2 for taking the time to help me with this chapter past page 13. Thank you so very much, and Shadow Ninja Koopa for giving me the ideas on which Digimon to use and helping me narrow it down. **

"**Hey there guys, the Master of Magic, J.P is here for your recap pleasure! After the mornings Fiasco, including an Agumon upchuck and Lillymon screaming her heart out, Agunimon decided to go with Takara to her home in Shibuya. While Grandpa was more than happy to agree with Takara's choice to join the Digidestined, Grandma was less than thrilled. The timely arrival of Hyogamon and Takara using the mysterious memory card thingy from the battle with Meramon gave Grandma a change of heart. But after that, some guy named Riku appears and declares himself Takara's enemy, and kisses her on the cheek! I'm sorry guys but right now, that dude is my hero! What?! I can like two girls…" – J.P. Shibayama**

**CHAPTER 4: THE DIGIDESTINED OF THUNDER AND DARKNESS **

The room was dark, almost pitch black. The only source of light was monitor screens in front of certain Digimon. Those Digimon were three out of the Ten Legendary Warriors; Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon. Each was sitting at a specific Chair. Agunimon sat next to Lobomon, with Loweemon sitting a few chairs to the right of Agunimon. On the monitor was an oddly shaped green Digimon. His head was a triangular shape but his face was a mirror with lips printed on them. The top of his head was colored red, with yellow patterns beneath. His chest down to his stomach was also a mirror, with a darker green pallet on his breast armor above it. On his arms were two large mirrors that could serve as shields, his legs were cone shaped below his knee with red and yellow patterns and ridges and his boots were pointed upward. It was another of the Ten Legendary Warriors, the Warrior of Steel, Mercurymon.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Mercurymon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Variable**

**Type: Mutant**

**Families: Metal Empire**

**Techniques: Dark Reflection**

_**The Warrior of Steel who is the inheritor of AncientWisemon's abilities and powers. He stands at the point of tactical battle, while having the intellectual capacity to come up with many strategies. He is often annoying and bossy. His equipment, "Shield of Irony" in both hands reflects the enemy's attack.**_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"So you haven't found them yet?" Aunimon asked Mercurymon, to which he shook his head.

"_I fear our Beast Spirits are rather elusive thinkers,_" The Digimon spoke in a rather old English voice.

"And the one time we actually need them now…" Lobomon crossed his arms.

"He's right; we need them now more than ever. Mephistomon is still missing, and several Digimon have shown signs of being controlled by the Code Key Cards of the Seven Demon Lords," Loweemon added.

"He just doesn't know when to quit…" Agunimon growled at the fact that they might have to reface a certain Digimon again. In all honesty the Mutant Digimon was doing his best at locating the spirits but their negative and pushy attitudes were not helping. Mercurymon decided to switch up the conversation.

"_Agunimon, have thou managed to find a suitable fill in?_" At this Agunimon slammed his head on the desk. "_Did I say something?_" The Steel Warrior looked around, only to now see Lobomon leaning his head on his hand, and Loweemon, crossed arms and remaining silent. That wasn't a good sign.

"We found one. But…"Agunimon muttered through the table.

"_But?_"

"Irony. Remember the girl Takeshi would talk about?" Once again, the Steel Warrior nodded his head. He had no clue what they were getting at. Wait…

"_Thoust tells the truth? Irony indeed…_" Mercurymon agreed. "_Then, where is she now?_"

"She is going to train with the two oldest members of the Digidestined," Lobomon replied, who only earned a flat look form the mirror faced warrior.

"_Thoust serious…_"

"Yeah we realized how stupid that was when we said it out loud but it's too late to change anything….he's here…." Agunimon growled his face still in the desk.

"Don't ask us why we did it either," Loweemon replied. Mercurymon was going to but Loweemon beat him to it. A soft shake came from the Metal Warrior. The Warrior of Flame raised his head and smiled.

"So….Mercurymon…how would you like to be-"

"_I wish thy luck good bye!_" At that Mercurymon disappeared form the monitors.

"Hey wait you can't bail on us! Mercurymon!" Agunimon yelled at the monitors.

"He just bailed on us…" Lobomon growled with his arms crossed.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

Once Takara was free form her so called hellish day at school, the group returned to the Digital World. Agunimon was happy that he didn't transform to his rookie state and bragged about to Lobomon and Loweemon. Naturally the two were thrilled and saw his bragging as a sign of good fortune. Once they talked, they convinced Kurogasa to take Takara and Agumon for some training, whatever it was going to be. So now the group, containing Takara, Agumon, Kurogasa, Gabumon, Bokomon, Neemon and Lillymon, was sitting inside a warehouse looking building with various crates and objects ranging from hoops to, for some odd reason, medieval weapons such as maces, iron maidens, etc. The sight of the items caused Takara and Agumon to both grimace and feel as if ice was traveling down their backs. Kurogasa saw what they were staring at and waved his hand.

"Don't worry. Mercurymon is an avid collector, and since most of his warehouses are packed he stuffed some of his items into Agunimon's."

"Why are we here anyway?" Takara asked. "I mean, this doesn't look like the best place to train…"

"I understand," Kurogasa nodded. "We're actually waiting for two people, the Digidestined of Thunder and Darkness."

"So more friends?" Agumon asked as his claws up to his mouth and tilted his head.

"That's right…sort of…"

"Sort of?" Takara raised an eyebrow at the Digidestined of Light's comment. In response the boy placed a hand behind his neck, grimacing slightly.

"Well…I gotta warn you. One's shy and the other is…uh…. " Kurogasa was stalled. He had no clue how to describe the other one in a good sense. "Well let's put it this way, he is nice…once you get to know him…"

"Uh huh…..I see where this is going…" Takara grumbled as she sat on a nearby crate with her head leaning on her hand.

"You do?" Gabumon asked. Takara stared at the reptile Digimon as he slowly moved away. The girl sighed as she turned her eyes to the large garage door, only to see a shadow move. The girl blinked rapidly before standing up.

"Something wrong?"

"I thought I saw something," She answered. In mere seconds, a dog appeared. But this dog was different form the other ones she saw on Earth. This dog had dark pink ears, pink triangular markings and a similar colored tail that curled, gold claws that stuck out of its paws, and was walking towards her till it stopped and sat, its tail wagging ever so slightly. Takara could have sword that she was going to die.

"It's so cute~" This statement caused Agumon to gasp rather loudly, causing everyone, Digimon and Human, to stare at him in worry and concern. "What's wrong Agumon?" Takara asked.

"I don't believe it?!" Agumon yelled as Takara looked at him with a rather confused expression. That is, until Neemon said the final bits of the dinosaur's sentence. "You're really ARE a girl!?" Takara stood still. Kurogasa could swear the silence that followed would be quiet enough that a pencil dropping could be heard. Bokomon slammed his book to his face, Lillymon stood there dumbfounded, and Gabumon gapped. Takara turned to her new partner, a blank expression on her face.

"Get a new chosen. I'm gonna be arrested for Digimon abuse." Agumon flinched while Neemon suffered his waistline being pulled by Bokomon when she said this.

"You're rather quick to temper," The dog commented, causing Takara to glare at him.

"You're no longer cute. What are you?" She replied with a growl.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Labramon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Beast**

**Families: Nature Spirits, Nightmare Soldiers**

**Techniques: Cure Liquor, RetrieverG**

_**Not what, who? Labramon is a Digimon that was said to be an artificial and could never Digivolve, but he did. It is exceedingly faithful to its Tamer, and feels called to protect them.**_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"Just like a real doggie!" Neemon replied to Bokomon's explanation of the beast Digimon. Kurogasa knelled down to the dog like Digimon.

"Hey Labramon, long time no see!" Kurogasa smiled as he scratched the beast's head and neck.

"Same to you Kurogasa…oooo right there…" Labramon spoke as he shivered at the pleasant feeling of the young man scratching him.

"So where's Marine?" Kurogasa asked as he began to look around, until the head of a small girl retracted itself behind the door. The brown haired boy smiled. "It's okay Marine, she's the new chosen for Agunimon," Kurogasa shouted as he stopped petting Labramon. In response the dog Digimon ran outside of the warehouse. Lillymon and Takara stood from their spots and tried to get a good peak around the corner, until the small girl came out. She looked to be around ten years old, but it wasn't until she got closer that they were able to see her clearly. Shoulder length navy blue hair with similar colored eyes, her shirt was light pink with a navy blue four-point star on it, pants that were a creamy white color and a necklace with a gold fang on the end around her neck. Her hands were behind her back and her body slunk slightly, a bright red blush on her face.

"Awww she so cute!~ Reminds me of you Takara!" Lillymon cupped her face with her own hands as she swayed back and forth. Takara stared at the pixie with a rather dubious look on her face.

"M-m-my name….is Marine….Lame, Digidestined of Loweemon…" She spoke softly, but her thick French accent was still highly noticeable.

"Hiya Marine!" Agumon suddenly popped up in front of her. The poor girl was scared and ran behind the nearest person, Kurogasa. In retaliation Takara punched the Digimon in the head.

"Stupid now you scared her!"

"Oww….I was only trying to be nice…." Agumon whimpered. Takara frowned until she saw the girl behind Kurogasa. For some reason she was staring at her.

"Oh…uh sorry about that," She replied as she knelled to lower herself to the girl's height. "My name's Takara Asakura. I'm Agunimon's new chosen."

"Asakura…." The younger female muttered, with Takara nodding her head. "As in, the Asakura Family?" Takara froze, as well as Lillymon. Agumon was rubbing his head and Bokomon and Neemon turned to look at the girl, with the book holder gazing at her in shock. Kurogasa however remained calm. The brunette bit her bottom lip and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Well…I suppose…"

"You're…Takeshi's friend…" She whispered. Takara nodded.

"That's right…I take it he talked about me?" She turned towards Kurogasa, whose nod answered her question.

"More like wouldn't shut up about you. He claimed you were his sister in another timeline," Kurogasa chuckled as memories of the black haired male flowed in his mind. Takara also laughed.

"Well he was pretty dotting…"

"Who was?" Agumon asked.

"Long story, I'll tell you later boy," Takara stood up. "So then here's one, where's the other guy?"

"Good question. Hey Marine, have you seen Haruto?" Kurogasa's question made the girl's face grimace slightly. She remained silent, and that told Kurogasa something as the man rolled his eyes.

"Where is he?"

"H-he said he didn't want to train…the rookie."

"Rookie?" Agumon repeated.

"Said she…was a girl…and girls can't fight…"

"Can't WHAT!?" Lillymon screeched.

"And that since she was both, she would…be useless and weak…" Marine finished. Takara's face was dark, shadows covering her eyes. Kurogasa whistled in amazement.

"Wow…He's going to regret that." A small chuckle echoed through the warehouse. Everyone froze. The chuckling grew louder. Everyone turned towards the twin tailed brunette. Her head was hanging low. Her shoulders twitched ever so slightly. The chuckling became laughter. She raised her head, only for Marine to completely obscure her presence while holding onto Labramon for dear life, Neemon doing the same for Bokomon. Lillymon was rubbing her hands together and Kurogasa froze at the female's face.

Her face was smiling; no smirking was more like it, flames erupting in her eyes. Anger was radiating off of her body. Her face was similar to a crazed killed who got their kicks off of hearing the screams of their victims. Her laughter subsided as she glared at Marine,

"Where. Is. He?" Marine's grip on Labramon tightened, making the poor dog struggle to break free. She gulped heavily.

"B-b-b-by the cliff overlooking the city-" Takara grabbed Agumon and ran out of the garage.

"Ah Takara wait!" Lillymon cried out as she flew after the female.

"We must go after them! Who knows what trouble they could stir!?" Bokomon suggested in worry. Gabumon nodded.

"I concur! If Someone like Takara were to clash with someone like Haruto then-"

"All hell will break loose…" Kurogasa paled. If she was anything like Takeshi said she was then Hell was an understatement. Kurogasa and the rest of the group ran out of the warehouse in the direction of the cliff.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

A young, rather charismatic teenager was standing at a cliff, the same one Takara stood on a few days ago while looking at the city. Brown hair of a darker shade than Takara's and similar colored eyes, a black duster with red insides, form fitting black jeans and a red shirt and a beige scarf, a star pointed medallion necklace with a leather string and a red ruby ring on his right middle finger. Next to the boy was a red large beetle or lady bug with large green eyes. It had one hard claw on each of its fore-legs, and four on each of its middle- and hind-legs.

"Haruto, perhaps having Kurogasa training the new chosen by himself will be too much for him. Why can't we help them?"

"Tentomon the last time I helped a rookie she lost her first three battles. It doesn't matter if she is a kid or not I managed to win my first one without even trying," The boy known as Haruto answered rather quickly.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Tentomon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Insectoid**

**Families: Nature Spirits, Jungle Troopers**

**Techniques: Super Shocker, Talon attack, Tai Atari, Double Punch, Rolling guard**

_**Tentomon is the first Insect Digimon who, although he has a hard shell, still has low aggression. Although the other Insects at its evolution level only possess fighting spirit, he still retains his naturally friendly sentiments, and displays his carefree way of life by doing things like sniffing the scent of flowers and napping in the shade of a tree.**_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"Yes but Labramon is more of a medical Digimon, he isn't suited for battle till he Digivolves, and she got Labramon to Digivolve rather quickly," Tentomon argued as he crossed his claws.

"Yeah yeah, I just don't see why I have to be the one to train the rookie. And it's another girl, what's Agunimon thinking?" Haruto scratched the back of his head, until a rock hit the back of his head.

"Owww! What the hell!?" Haruto screamed in anger, only to see Takara behind him, another rock in her hand. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing! Are you Haruto?!" She pointed her finger at him in anger.

"Haruto Yoshizawa last time I checked." He replied with sarcasm to the girl's outburst. "Who are you?"

"THE GIRL WHOSE GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET YOU EVER CALLED HER WEAK!" Takara screamed as she cracked her fists. Haruto narrowed his eyes. THIS was the rookie?!

"Oh great!" Haruto sighed. Takara growled in response. "Listen newbie I'm not in the mood to deal with you. So go bug Kurogasa he'll train you," He waved his hand in a shooing motion. One could swear a blood vessel popped in Takara's brain as she rushed forward but was stopped by the timely arrival of Agumon and Lillymon who both held back the girl against her wishes.

"Let me go let me go let me go! This guy is asking to be slugged!" Takara screamed and kicked, trying to pry herself form the two Digimon. Soon Kurogasa arrived with a panting Marine, Bokomon and Neemon. Labramon and Gabumon weren't panting but stood by their partner's sides. Haruto caught Kurogasa's gaze and glared.

"Yo Kurogasa what's wrong with her? Three seconds in meeting her and she's throwing rocks and throwing a hissy fit like a child. If this is Agunimon's chosen then I am quitting!"

"Makes you wonder why she is throwing the fit. You said some rather insensitive things Haruto so you're partially to blame," Kurogasa commented, causing the second brown haired boy to shake his head.

"No see if she was serious about the job she wouldn't be throwing a tantrum at being called weak and acting all high and mighty and giving me, the leader, an attitude."

"Like you are now? And your only leader in name! I can guarantee you man she is far from weak. She Digivolved Agumon here," Kurogasa gestured to the dinosaur," Within two hours of knowing him and took down a Cerberumon." Marine and Labramon gasped in surprise. Cerberumon was an Ultimate level Digimon. Weak, but still an ultimate, and a champion level Digimon like Greymon defeated him? That was impressive in their minds. "And then within the next few hours, they defeated a Meramon! I was there to see it Haruto, she's definitely skilled."

"Your point? I defeated a Devimon that would make Cerberumon look like a rookie, on my first try at Digivolution. It has to be beginner's luck for her, there's no way she is as good as I am," Haruto would not believe this brat managed to do those things.

"Oh yeah!? Then let's see how tough you are, right here, right now!" Takara declared, causing Haruto to raise his eyebrow.

"Why would I waste my time on something as ridiculous as that?" A second blood vessel popped as Takara's movements were becoming wilder and uncontrollable.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! You say I'm weak and you wave away all my accomplishments?! F you!" Takara cursed as Haruto turned around, ignoring her. Kurogasa sighed. He knew this was going to happen, it always does. The guy only changes whenever Takeshi is around. At least then he was-

That's it! They never told him her name! Kurogasa cleared his throat.

"Haruto? Remember that girl Takeshi would talk about?"

"Yeah what about-" Haruto froze. His head slightly burrowed into his shoulders as he faced the Digidestined of Light, who was smirking. "You can't be…..Yo kid!"

"I have a name punk!" Takara yelled.

"Perfect what is it?" Haruto yelled in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Takara Asakura!" The male's left eyebrow twitched.

"Perfect…." He mumbled as Tentomon began chuckling lightly. He then waddled up to the girl.

"Forgive my friend for his rather arrogant tone; my name is Tentomon, one of the two representatives for the Legendary Warrior of thunder, Beetlemon." The Insect Digimon introduced himself to Takara and Agumon, earning a rather dubious look from the female.

"Beetlemon is said to be a fun loving guy why does he have this killjoy as his chosen!?" The idea was difficult for Takara to understand.

"Remember the story I told you yesterday?" Kurogasa asked, to which Takara's memories were sparked. Her mouth gapped. That's right…she was warned about him back then…

"Do I have to work with him?"

"No you work UNDER me," Haruto answered.

"Like hell I'll work with someone who calls me weak without justification!"

"The fact that you are standing there yelling at me proves it," Haruto shrugged, not giving a damn.

"God dammit I'm gonna kill you!"

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"Wow…Not even five minutes and the leader already is breaking the tram. Kinda sad really…" The gray haired boy known as Riku sighed as he shook his head, his voice dripping with sarcasm and slightly humor. Next to him an imp like Digimon with a purple body and a red bandana around his neck sat on the tree branch the boy was standing on.

"Looks like your new girlfriend ain't doin' so well with the de other's Riku, ba-boom," The Digimon replied. Riku laughed loudly.

"Yeah she doesn't seem to play well with certain people Impmon."

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Impmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Evil**

**Families: Nightmare Soldiers**

**Techniques: Badda Boom, Infernal Funnel, Pillar of Fire, Machine Gun Kick, Dark Song, Night of Blizzards**

_**Impmon is an Evil Digimon that loves pranks, so he enjoys seeing the embarrassed appearances of his opponents. Also, it is said that when Impmon appears, electrical appliances temporarily go crazy, so an electronic image going out of order or ceasing to function might be because Impmon was pulling a prank. **_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"You plannin' on fixin' dat?" Impmon asked as the smirk on the boy's face turned rather deviant compared to his friendly one form earlier.

"Just for now…won't have any fun if I'm not the one causing internal strife," Riku pulled out a device from his pocket and clicked on the side button. "Charge."

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

Takara's screams were loud enough that Lillymon and Agumon released the girl. Immediately she charged for the young boy ready to deliver a punch, until a large roar echoed through the place. Takara turned around to find two large dinosaur-like Digimon, possibly a Monoclonius. Black and gray coated the Digimon's body.

"What? They're usually in the Earth Region! Why are they here?" Gabumon remarked.

"Update!" Takara screamed.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Monochromon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Data**

**Type: Dinosaur**

**Families: Nature Spirits**

**Techniques: Volcanic Strike, Slamming Attack**

_**Monochromon is a very powerful Digimon that specializes in charging. His horn and the substance which covers his body are harder than diamond and cannot be penetrated. It is placid and herbivorous, but if it is upset, it draws out the power of his fearful strike.**_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"But they're mostly in either the Earth and Wind regions!" Neemon replied to Bokomon's explanation.

"What I'm worried about is why they look so angry!" Lillymon replied rather fearful of the menacing glare they were giving off. One of the two began digging its right front foot into the ground, menacing red eyes glaring directly at the group.

"Uh…should we run?" The two Dinosaurs charged at the group.

"YEES!" Labramon screamed as everyone moved, sans Haruto and Tentomon. Takara turned around to see what they were doing.

"Idiots!" Takara was about to run back to them till Marine stopped her by grabbing onto the brunette's arm.

"W-wait! Watch what they can do!" She pleaded to the taller girl. Takara growled but relented. Haruto smirked.

"Tentomon?"

"I'm ready!" Said insect spoke. Haruto brought out his own D-Analyzer form his right pocket, his being a dark blue base with the grip being gray, along with gold and silver accents. The Monochromon were inching closer.

"_**SHADOW METEOR**_!" A large beam of darkness and fire shot out to both the charging Digimon, not only knocking them out but also having their fractal code extracted. Loweemon appeared behind Marine and walked over to the code.

"Digimon corrupted by the false darkness," Loweemon declared as his scanner, which was Black and gray appeared in his hand, "Let true darkness purify you! **Fractal Code, DIGITIZE**!" The Digimon were reverted to DigiEggs and flew towards the sky, leaving the data to be scanned by the Warrior of Darkness. Everyone was in shock, jaws dropped, and eyes wide, even Haruto was in surprise. Riku however, having watched the events, looked like he was ready to slaughter someone.

"Okay seriously he's a god damn game breaker!"

"Yeah, but you gotta admire that power he has. No wonder "he" is bent on defeating him." Impmon cracked a smirk. "I wouldn't mind going toe to toe with him either. So, what'cha going to do now?"

"I guess for now we see what happens next. At least this way it wouldn't be a waste of a trip." Riku replied calmed down, though narrowing his eyes at the Warrior of Darkness. He then saw two more figures running up to the rest of the group. He groaned inwardly. "Well this is just great..."

After Loweemon had defeated and purified the two Monochromon, Takara and the other's noticed Agunimon and Lobomon running up to them. Marine looked up at Loweemon to thank him, but quickly regretted that idea when she noticed that he looked angry for some reason.

"Care to tell me what the hell is going on?" Loweemon hissed, to which everyone began speaking at the same time. Haruto telling him how Takara is a brat, Takara saying how Haruto is an arrogant jerk, Marine trying to explain how the two Monochromon appeared out of nowhere, Lillymon saying no one wanted to train, Bokomon asking why it is the Digimon were acting out of character, Neemon asking when was lunch, Agumon wanting to know why everyone wants to fight, the only ones who didn't say anything were Kurogasa, Gabumon, Tentomon and Labramon. Even so the constant questioning and speaking at the same time was enough for even the patient Warrior of Darkness to lose it. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" In a mili-second of the yell everyone did so. Agunimon and Lobomon had just reached them when Loweemon shouted at them.

"Whoa, care to shout any louder Loweemon?! I don't think the whole Flame Terminal heard you!" Agunimon half shouted and joked. Loweemon caught on to what the Warrior of Flame was saying and placed his hand on his head.

"My apologizes. I never thought I would get this worked up..." Loweemon lowered his head in shame.

"What are Agunimon and Lobomon doing here?" Gabumon questioned, but before anyone could answer...

"EEEEEEHHHHHH! Lobomon is actually here!" Lillymon squealed, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Okay, as of now Lobomon's name is tabooed, got it?" Takara whispered to those who knew what she was talking about. They nodded.

"We came here to try and find you guys after learning you weren't training!" Agunimon admitted, to which several among them wondered how he found out.

"Who ratted us out?" Agumon asked, to which Takara lightly punched the baby dinosaur in the head, not enough to hurt him but enough to garner his attention.

"Wrong word to use..."

"No one. We kept getting complaints of a female cursing and screaming her lungs out," Lobomon crossed arms as his eyes trailed onto Takara, who merely turned away, not even acknowledging the words.

"You can't prove it was me. For all we know, those complaints could have been for someone else."

"I bet it was the other annoying loudmouth rookie with the dumb goggles." Haruto said sarcastically, glaring at Takara.

"Whatever the case, it was a good thing I showed up when I did. They were just about to get attacked by some Monochromon." Having recovered from his outburst, Loweemon explained to his companions what had just occurred.

"That is indeed strange, but it is a matter we will look into later on for now, we have other issues to discuss." Lobomon narrowed his eyes at Kurogasa, as if expecting him to explain. Kurogasa must have caught on.

"Oh boy...where to begin..." Kurogasa sighed as he scratched the back of his head in thought. "Basically, Haruto bailed on training and apparently said something's that set off Takara, and so she ran after him, challenged him to a fight, he refused, an argument ensured, the Monochromon appeared, and in the rest is history!" Kurogasa decided to give him the summarized version. The warriors gave a nod in understanding. Agunimon approached Takara, a stern look on his face.

"So you figured you would just bail on training and fight one of our senior Digidestined, all because you couldn't handle a few insults?"

Takara then looked at him. "I just wanted to prove to him that I'm just as tough as he is."

"You couldn't just let it go?'

"Calling me weak because I'm a rookie is one thing. Calling me weak because I'm a girl, that's crossing the line!" Agunimon sighed, shaking his head.

"Then I guess we have no other choice." The tone in his voice made it sound like he was about to issue a punishment to Takara, until a faint smile spread on his face. "We'll just have to let you prove him wrong."

"Agunimon, you're not suggesting...?" Lobomon knew where he was going with this.

"You and I know better than anyone that the only way to settle this is to let them duke it out." Haruto felt his jaw drop while Takara was pumping her fists in the air, laughing in victory.

"Booyah!"

"Well this ought to be fun. It will be a pleasure fighting against you Agumon," Tentomon replied as he walked over to Agumon, lending out a claw in good sportsmanship. Agumon however was reluctant to take it, but did so anyway, a fake smile on his face.

"Yes, same here." Agumon's odd attitude caused Takara to gaze at him, an eyebrow raised slightly at her partner's odd actions. Agunimon gestured everyone to follow him.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

Eventually the group found themselves at the empty Colosseum, the spectators sitting in various places of the building, but still in the same section. On one side Haruto was juggling his D-Analyzer, a stoic expression on his face. Takara on the other hand was cracking her fists. Agumon was standing beside her, his head lowered. Takara looked down at the Digimon.

"Is everything okay?"

"O-oh yeah! I'm good!" Agumon sputtered. Takara knew better though.

"You don't want to fight, do you?" The yellow dinosaur lowered his head, slightly nodding to confirm the girl's assumptions. "Alright then, I won't let you fight."

"Huh?!" Agumon gasped. "But Takara, you can't-"

"I know, but if I make you fight then what will that prove?" She asked while petting the Digimon's head. Agumon looked up to her with sadness in his eyes, but slight gratitude for the girl not making him fight against his will.

"Tentomon get ready!" Haruto declared as the lady bug like Digimon sighed and obliged, opening its shell with reveal insect wings and flew to the center of the stadium. Haruto pulled out his D-Analyzer and was ready to call forth his Fractal Code until Takara to the middle.

"Agumon doesn't want to fight!"

"I guess that makes me the winner by default!" Haruto declared loudly.

"No, I'll fight YOU instead! So get up here!" The small audience gasped at this. Marine looked over to Kurogasa worriedly.

"Is sh-she rea-really going to fi-fight Haruto?" Kurogasa tried to put on a warm smile for the young girl.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she doesn't really intend to fight Haruto." Lillymon scoffed.

"Then you really don't know Takara. I'm not surprised she would do this." She stood up and clapped her hands to her mouth. "Let's go Takara! Beat that arrogant jerk to a pulp!"

Meanwhile, on another part of the colosseum, Riku and Impmon were watching the two Digidestined before them getting ready to fight, when they saw Takara challenge Haruto to one-on-one fight between them.

"She's serious...ain't she?" Impmon asked.

"With that attitude, I'm not surprised. But you know, I'm curious to see just how this will play out." Riku said, his eyes focused on Takara. Haruto laughed at Takara's challenge, showing emotion for the first time since she met him.

"You really expect me to fight you myself?! If you're that confident, then why don't you take on Tentomon instead?" He asked after calming down.

"Okay!" Her answer made several jaws dropped, and if Tentomon had one his would have dropped also.

"But-but-but I can't harm a human! It's against my policy!" Tentomon shrieked as he waved his claws in a rather quick motion.

"So I was right, you don't want to fight! Haruto is just making you!" Takara declared.

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." Tentomon was nervous as to how to respond.

"Tentomon!" Haruto called out. "If she wants to fight you then do it! You can take her out in one hit!" Tentomon was becoming conflicted. Attack the human and betray his beliefs, or don't attack and betray his tamer? This was getting rather complicated. Takara realized this and began to feel guilty for putting the insect Digimon on the spot. She let her pride get to her.

"Haruto why won't you fight me yourself!?"

"Because it would be a waste of time don't you know how to listen?!"

"You're putting your Digimon on the spot!"

"And whose fault is that? Who was the one who couldn't take an insult? Who was the one who refused to back down when told to?!"

"This is getting us nowhere. I will put a stop to them before they can do any harm to each other." Loweemon stood up and was about to jump into the arena, but Lobomon threw his hand in front of him.

"Please wait brother. I believe that this fight will decide what to do about Takara." Lobomon said, not looking away from the battle as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Loweemon asked.

"Takeshi spoke highly of her abilities, and I want to see for myself is she could be the one," Agunimon spoke.

Agumon had enough with the fighting and ran to the center. "Stop I'll fight Tentomon!"

"W-what?! But Agumon-"

"If I don't you two will keep fighting, and I need to stop being afraid. If its Tentomon it can be a friendly sparing!" Agumon smiled as he explained.

Tentomon perked up at this. "Yes, I agree! We can have a friendly spar to determine who's stronger!"

"Agumon..." Takara smiled at her partner before moving her head to Agunimon. "Is that okay with you Agunimon?"

The Warrior of Flame smiled. "I'll accept that." He watched the goggle head sigh in relief.

"Okay then!" Takara replied as her crimson fractal code appeared on her left hand. On the other side Haruto sighed.

"Dammit., this is a pain..." He mumbled as an indigo colored fractal code circled his hand.

"**Let's go!** **EXECUTE**!" Takara cried out.

"**Execute**!" Haruto shouted.

"**DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**"

**DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

Agumon Digivolve to...Greymon!

Tentomon Digivolve to...Kabuterimon!

In replace of the well-mannered Tentomon was a giant rhinoceros beetle at least as tall as Greymon. The new Digimon looked like a more developed insect than Tentomon. He had four arms, two legs and a developed skull helmet which covers his eyes. Two pairs of large wings extend from between his shoulder blades, out further and higher than the rest of his body. The sight was rather intimidating, especially since Takara gulped at the sight of his mouth.

"Ooooh boooy..."

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

**Kabuterimon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Insectoid**

**Families: Nature Spirits, Jungle Troopers**

**Techniques: Electro Shocker, Beetle Horn Attack, Electric Storm**

_**Among newly discovered Digimon, Kabuterimon is a fairly unique Insect Digimon. He swoops down on hostile Virus Digimon without mercy. His head has been metallized, and boasts the defense of an iron wall.**_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGI CODEDIGICODE**

"Haruto doesn't...look happy..." Marine commented as she watched the young boy on the side.

"I guess it's because Takara got him so riled up." Labramon said in the girls arms.

Kabuterimon and Greymon stared each other down, waiting patiently for the two tamers to command them. Takara glowered at Haruto while he treated her with the same, intense glare. This rookie was pissing him off, and now was the time to show her who she's up against.

"Kabuterimon go!"

"_**Electro Shocker!**_" Kabuterimon crossed its arms, gathering electrical energy form its body and uncrossed them, releasing a giant ball of similar energy straight at Greymon. Flames spouted form his mouth in retaliation.

"_**Nova Blast!**_" Greymon cried out as the ball of flame collided with the electric ball, causing a massive explosion that cancelled out both attacks. Haruto was in shock. Greymon had THIS much power?!

"Wow, I've never seen anyone match Kabuterimon's attack head one." Marine said in awe.

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet." Kurogasa said smiling.

"So what was about me being weak?!" Takara taunted the growling Haruto.

"Don't screw with me kid!" Haruto yelled.

"_**Beetle Horn Attack!**_" Kabuterimon channeled electricity into his horn and charged at the Dinosaur, nailing Greymon in the stomach and sending him flying into the nearest section of the stadium, lucking where the spectators weren't seated at. Takara gasped as rocks scattered everywhere. Greymon grunted as he raised himself form the new crater, shrugging off the assault.

"You're good!" Greymon commented to the flying insect.

"Same to you Greymon!" Kabuterimon replied as he charged another ball. "Electro Shocker!"

Greymon narrowed its eyes and swung around. "_**Tail Crash!**_" The blue stripped tail slammed into the ball and sent it flying back at the large bug Digimon, managing to hit the creature in the face. Greymon winced at the impact of the ball to Kabuterimon's face

"Sorry about that!" The large Dinosaur cried out. Kabuterimon, in response, shook his head a few times.

"No worries!"

"Amazing how the Digimon are on good terms but the tamers look like their ready to rip each other's throats out!" Bokomon commented on the battle, watching Takara and Haruto glare at each other. If this was an anime flames would be wrapping around both of them.

"I'm more amazed at how much self-restrained they have." Gabumon commented.

"When's lunch?" Neemon questioned, forgetting about the battle, which earned him another smack from Bokomon. Greymon tried to slash at Kabuterimon but the insect kept dodging, flying away. Kabuterimon gathered energy into its horn it was about to attack with a previous move, until Greymon spouted flames onto the ground, creating a wall of flame that blocked the insects attempt. The heat was too intense and he had to move away.

"Nice going Greymon!" Takara cheered. But she knew that wasn't enough to stop Kabuterimon, the Flame Wall would only last for another thirty seconds. She had to come up with a way to beat Haruto. The Twin-Tailed though back to the attacks Kabuterimon unleashed. His was powerful, if anything equal strength to Greymon's. But sadly he had more combat experience, so how could they get the jump on them?

"That's it...I had enough of them!" Haruto screamed. "Kabuterimon! Use it!" The sound of a car having its brakes activated quickly followed Kabuterimon's attempt to stop flying and just hover.

"WHAT!?"

"Just do it!" The Digidestined of thunder was serious. Kabuterimon sighed.

"Alright alright..." This was going to hurt. Kabuterimon hovered slightly, curling into a slight ball, channeling all of the energy he had into electricity. Takara expected tit to be another ball, but instead the current was raveling all over its body, mostly focused on its arms. The goggle head gasped.

"Greymon! Channel every last bit of energy into your Nova Blast!" Takara commanded as Greymon turned around.

"You sure about this!?"

"We don't have a choice sadly!" She screamed as the electricity began to affect the atmosphere around them, grayish black clouds forming around the stadium.

"Yeah you got a point! Alright! One super charged Nova Blast coming up!" Greymon shouted as he too began channeling his power into his attack. Both were in a standstill, but the enormous output of energy was beginning to scare certain Digimon.

"Is it me, or is the air getting thicker here." Lillymon said, a little worried about how this battle is going.

"It's not just you Lillymon. I can feel the tension between those two. It's so thick; you could cut it with a knife, well if I had hands." Labramon described. Marine's grip on him tightened, a sign that she was getting nervous too.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Gabumon said, shaking a little.

"Me too. I have a feeling this is turning into more than a little sparring match." Kurogasa said. The Legendary Warriors remained silent at this.

"Looks like they might go all out here. "Ba-Boom!" Impmon said, feeling the energy from where he and Riku were.

"Yeah. They might go all out here." Riku shifted his eyes to Takara again. _'Show me Takara. Show me just how strong you really are against an opponent of this level._' He thought. Both Digimon were ready, they couldn't contain the energy no more. With one cry both Digimon called out their most powerful attacks.

"_**ELECTRIC STORM!**_" Lightning bolt erupted form the body of Kabuterimon and joined as one, heading towards Greymon. Takara was amazed, but had faith. Greymon opened his mouth .

"_**NOVA BLAST!**_" Instead of a ball of flame, a blast of white fire erupted from the Dinosaur's mouth. Both attacks collided, and the three Legendary Warriors called upon their respective powers to protect the spectators. A white light enveloped the area, even the Colosseum as a whole, screams form various citizens, but Digimon and Human erupted in the city. Riku and Impmon watched in amazement at the amount of power released. Eventually the light subsided slowly. Once the light had passed everyone in the Colosseum looked down at the ground. In the middle of the arena was Tentomon, who probably De-Digivolved during the blast and...

GREYMON!

Everyone, sans the warriors and Lillymon, was in shock, even Haruto couldn't believe it. Takara couldn't help but smile. Her smile soon broke out into a small laugh. They won? They really won?! Her victory was short lived. In a few short seconds, Greymon was gone, and standing in his place was Agumon. Agumon panted and collapsed on the ground.

"I can't believe she actually won..." Kurogasa said in amazement.

"No, I'm afraid this battle is a draw," Lobomon corrected his Digidestined.

"But Agumon was able to attain his Champion Form in the end right?" Gabumon asked.

"Look down at the opponents," Loweemon suggested, and the group did so. While marine and Lillymon was having difficulty trying to understand. Kurogasa figured it out.

"Tentomon is exhausted but he's still standing!"

"One of the ways to win a battle is for your opponent to lose conscious. Tentomon is still active, same with Agumon, but barely. As such, the battle is a draw." Loweemon explained.

"T-that makes sense..." Marine spoke up. The three warriors jumped form their seats as the rest of the group followed through the stairs. Takara ran towards Agumon and slid to the ground next to him.

"Agumon? Agumon are you okay!?" She asked worried for her partner. Agumon panted but opened one of his eyes.

"Yeah...just...tired..." Agumon replied groggily. Takara wrapped her arms around Agumon's head, holding him close as she smiled.

"You're awesome Agumon," She replied softly. Tentomon began sniffling as Haruto walked up to him.

"Doin' alright?" He asked the bug creature in front of him.

"Yep. Just a wee bit tired is all."

Lillymon ran up to Takara. "You and Agumon were awesome Takara!"

"Thanks Lillymon, but Agumon here is the one who deserves most of the credit." Takara said modestly, helping him up.

"I think you both deserve a lot of credit for that battle. Hardy anyone can force Haruto to go all out the way you did." Kurogasa complimented. Haruto grimaced at Kurogasa's comment. He was right though, Agumon and her forced him and Tentomon to go all out. The last time he did that was against-

He shook the memory off. He didn't want to be reminded of that defeat. He watched the girl embrace her partner, a satisfied grin on her face. Her eyes open to see Haruto staring at her. She didn't bother to glare; she made her point, so instead she smirked.

"Well? Not so weak am I?" Haruto stared at her for a minute, but he adverted his eyes, not even bothering to look at her.

"I guess you're not half bad...for a rookie." Said rookie's eyebrow twitched. She was about ready to throw-down once again, until Agunimon shouted.

"Enough! The battle is done!" Everyone turned to Agumon. "You two are going to learn to get along!"

"Easier said than done..." The female brunette muttered while crossing her arms and looking to the right, letting Agumon fall onto the ground. The Warrior of Flame growled.

"You will make it happen since your now the leader!"

"Why do I have to-wait," Takara blanked, blinking rapidly. Her brain must have been shot by that light, or her hearing was messed up. She didn't really hear that right, did she? She turned back to Agunimon, standing up, giving him a rather dumbfounded expression. "Uh...repeat that?"

"I said you are going to have to get along now that you're the leader!" Agunimon repeated, cracking a smile. Everyone blanked, even Lobomon and Loweemon. Takara gaped, she knew what to say, just didn't know how to say it. She was hyperventilating, trying her damn best to make the words come out.

"W-wh-wh-wh-"

"Why?" Agunimon guessed, and he was correct as Takara nodded her head in rapid motion. "Before he disappeared, he was the leader of the Digidestined due to his power and experience. However we needed a new chosen and we chose Haruto as the leader. Despite his arrogant attitude," He growled as Haruto showed no shame. "He does have leadership skills, but he wasn't enough to bring the team together. When it was decided that I would choose a new chosen, albiet temporary one, we decided to test that person. If they passed and showed the qualities of a leader, then that person would lead the group."

"That still doesn't answer why though!" Takara shrieked in a rather high pitched voice, enough to make Lobomon plugged his ears.

"A leader isn't just someone who takes control of a group and gives out orders. A leader is someone you can trust to look after you and make the right decisions during situations; a person who is willing to go so far as to not only protect their friends, but also try to understand." Agunimon began to explain in a rather gentle tone.

"Courage, compassion, reliability, we were looking for these specific traits and you showed them. During the battle with Haruto you cared about Agumon's feelings as well as Tentomon's. You knew they didn't want to fight and you respected that. You choose their feelings over your own," Loweemon added.

"However, you're still inexperienced and too prideful to actually back down form a fight that was meaningless in the beginning." The words form Lobomon stung the girl rather harshly, like taking a knife to the back.

"Okay okay I get it I need to keep myself in check is that it?!" Takara asked.

"Yes, that is it." Lobomon confirmed.

"Wait just a damn minute!" Haruto exclaimed. Everyone turned to him. "Why the hell are we placing a rookie in charge!?"

"Haruto, you are currently the most experienced and strongest. We choose you because of your experience in leadership and accuracy. However, you were missing the one thing every leader must have, the ability to respect others opinions. When was the last time you thought of Tentomon's concerns and opinions?" Lobomon inquired the boy, crossing his arms. Haruto couldn't give him an answer.

"I don't remember..." Lobomon's words struck Haruto like a chord. Ever since the pervious leader disappeared, he hasn't given much thought to Tentomon. Agunimon walked over to Haruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Haruto, if you can't have faith in Takara for now, then have faith in us," Agunimon advised, causing the young man to look up at him. "We are making the right decision, I am positive." The male brunette pondered for a moment and sighed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Fine…" Marine and Kurogasa smiled at Haruto's opinion and both looked over at Takara, who was still in shock. Agumon smiled, knowing how to break the twin tailed goggle head out of her stupor.

"Well then, guess you're the leader, Takala!" A blood vessel popped as she screamed at the dinosaur.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE AGUMON! TAKARA! TA-KA-RA!"

"Heaven help me…" Haruto mumbled, scratching the side of his head as various members of the group laughed at her reaction. Riku and Impmon remained in the shadows of the Colosseum's top floor.

"Somethin' tells me you won't be goin' to school for a while..." Impmon said as he kept snapping his fingers, a fire kept starting or going out every single time, almost like a lighter.

"Oh, and what makes you think that?" Riku asked.

"Didn't you say she attends Aoyama High School? It's the same one you go to!" Impmon retorted.

"I was being sarcastic Impmon!"

"Didn't sound like it!" The purple jester like Digimon replied. Riku didn't even bother to register him, only sought to watching the girl digging her fist into Agumon's head.

"Ya know what, why don't we give Takara a sneak peak of what she'll have to deal with?" Riku smirked, sitting up.

"Finally! I've been waiting to get in on the action!" Impmon said with glee.

"**Wow! That battle was explosive on a whole other level! And this Riku kid is rather mysterious, makes me wonder what he's up to. You're curious right? Well then let's find out in the next chapter of ReImage: Digimon World!" - J.P. Shibayama**

**End of Chapter 4**

**Well guys how are ya doing!? **

**Let's start off with disclaimers!**

**Haruto Yoshizawa is owned by An Anon Fellow**

**Marine Lame is own by Pandemonium**

**Thank you both for your OC's and I hope I portrayed then well enough. **

**And I would like to thank, once again, Jackpot 2 for taking the time to help me with this chapter past page 13. Thank you so very much, and Shadow Ninja Koopa for giving me the ideas on which Digimon to use and helping me narrow it down.**

**I hope you had fun wiring this chapter with me! And I hope you readers enjoyed it also! So see ya till next time! And remember to review because Reviews are the life blood of this story and without them, the fic dies, literally! **


	6. WHAT IS A DIGIVICE?

**I THANK JACKPOT 2 FOR HELP ON THIS CHAPTER PAST TEN PAGES**

"**Normally when you join a team it's supposed to be welcoming and fun, but Haruto made it far from that. A fight began to break out between him and Takara but it was interrupted by Monochromon who were instantly defeated by Loweemon. To calm the tamers, Agunimon let Takara and Haruto duke it out in the Colosseum and their battled ended in a tie, much to the surprise of the group as Haruto was a veteran and Takara a rookie. And to add more shock to the already surprised group Agunimon makes Takara the leader of the Digidestined! The surprises for this girl never end and we were only on day three!" – Zoe Orimoto**

**CHAPTER 5: WHAT IS A DIGIVICE?**

A few days have passed since the brawl between new tamer Takara and veteran tamer Haruto, and during that time the rise in Abnormal Digimon activity has risen to the point that the group concerning of Takara, Agumon, Kurogasa, Gabumon, Marine, Labramon, Haruto, and Tentomon were on constant alert for Digimon that were showing signs of being corrupted and going crazy. The reason as to why this was happening was uncertain, but this latest Digimon was possibly the hope the Digidestined were looking for to solving this.

Night had overcome the Digital World and clouds covered the sky. The only sources of light were various fires from furnaces in the village. Takara rollerbladed through the darkness as fast as she could with Agumon beside her. She still wore her usual attire but a communicator was in her ear and a hip pack wrapped around her waist with the bag sitting on her side.

"You see him Agumon?!" She cried out as Agumon ran alongside her, scanning the area, until he caught sight of a bright orange light that was slowly diminishing in an alleyway.

"I see it! That way!" The baby dinosaur yelled. Takara turned to the sight of the light and followed it. During the time the brunette placed her hand on her Crimson D-Analyzer, pressing one of the two buttons on the side and a green light turned on her communicator. "Lynxmon has been found, am chasing it down right now!"

"You rhymed!" Agumon laughed at the girl's choice of words, causing her to blush but growl at the same time.

"_Lynxmon is a tough customer so be careful!_" Kurogasa's voice rang through the communicator. "_Where are you now?_" He asked as Takara jumped a few steps and continued following the light in the darkness.

"Following it to the town square!"

"_Stand down rookie I got this…_" The voice of Haruto rang through her ear as she growled.

"Agunimon told us to work TOGETHER! And believe me I'm not happy about it! So just hold Lynxmon down until we get there!" She spoke the truth; she would rather fight by herself than work with Haruto. Even after four days there was still bad blood between them, and no matter what the Legendary warriors of the other Digidestined and Digimon did, it still remained. Even so, they were trying to not let their feelings get in the way of the mission. However….

"Listen to my words Rookie; I can do this by myself. Don't get in my way!" At that the line connecting to Haruto's communicator dropped, causing Takara to scream in anger.

"To hell with this I don't need his help! Agumon we're taking Lynxmon first!" She screamed, speeding up after the renegade Digimon. Agumon was panting heavily now but continued to follow his tamer to the town square. Eventually they managed to catch up to the Digimon; its body literally flames lighting up the district. The Digimon attempted to go down an alleyway but was blocked by an coal colored steel wall. The beast growled and turned around, only to come face to face with Takara. She and Agumon were panting heavily, but she managed to laugh and smirk at the Digimon she was finally able to see, its body in the shape of a large cat, wreathed in orange flames. Several triangular patterns ere under its slit cat like eyes, claws extended out, a tale possibly a foot long; in truth it looked nothing like the animal it was named after.

"We got you Lynxmon!" Agumon declared.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

**Lynxmon**

**Level: Armor**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Animal**

**Families: Nature Spirits**

**Techniques: Howling Buster, Wild Nail Claws**

_**Lynxmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Gatomon through the Digi-Egg of Courage. It is the rival of Garurumon in both power and ferocity. **_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

"Alright buddy! Surrender quietly and we won't-" Takara was swiftly interrupted by the Lynxmon charged at the girl

"_**Wild Nail Claws!**_" The claws on the Digimon glowed as he tried to slice at Takara, only for her to dodge. Once she did the Lynxmon took the opportunity to run away. Agumon gave chase.

"_**Pepper Breath!**_" Agumon cried out as he fired one fireball after another at the Lynxmon. By the time of the fifth, Agumon managed to hit the Lynxmon in the behind, causing it to whimper in pain as it began to slow down. Takara caught up to the two Digimon.

"You got him!" She yelled in happiness. However the Lynxmon turned towards her, growling at the mere presence of the female's appearance. The fiery beast flexed its claws. Takara took this as a sign for battle and brought out her D-Analyzer. Agumon took a battle stance, ready to fight the deranged cat like Digimon. The flames on the Lynxmon increased, hoping to intimidate its opponents, but failed to do so. In fact, it enticed Takara, the familiar fractal code wrapped around the female's hand.

"Ready Agumon?"

"Let's do this!" Agumon declared, sounding more confident than before. Takara was about to scan the code in her hands till…

"_**Super Shocker!**_" A large electrical bolt hit the Lynxmon in its back, causing the beast to whimper and jump over Takara's head, not even nicking her as it landed on the ground before sprinting away. The girl stare dumbfounded. It ran away.

The Digimon RAN AWAY!

The one that was responsible…she knew who it was. She knew that voice. Buzzing wings echoed through the darkness till they got louder, signaling her that whatever was approaching her was close. It was Tentomon. The insect landed in front of Agumon as he looked around.

"Did I miss?"

"No…" She replied, trying with all her might not to hit the insect. "YOU GOT HIM BACK UP AND RUNNING."

"You lost him!?" Takara turned around to see Haruto walking towards her, anger and disbelief on his face. "Seriously you can't do one thing right!"

"I would have had him if YOU didn't get in my way!" Takara accused the young man, growling and matching his glare. The young man gritted his teeth.

"Didn't I say to leave everything to me? You obviously fail as a leader. Remember Agunimon's words? Take everyone's opinion into account!"

"And he also said to work TOGETHER! A word that obviously doesn't appear in your dictionary!"

"I'm the best tamer on this team! I don't have to work with others to achieve my goals!" Haruto countered the female's words. Anger was an understatement. Three days, not even three days and she wanted to murder him. Agumon and Tentomon could only watch in shame as their tamers bickered at each other instead of worrying about the Digimon at large.

"Whatever high horse you're on you needed to get the hell off!"

"My ego isn't the problem here!"

"It's been a problem for the last three fuckin days!"

"Both of you enough!" The two light and medium brown haired tamers turned to the darker brunette. Alongside him were Gabumon, Marine and Labramon, each looking just as upset and angry with Haruto and Takara as Kurogasa was. Both brown haired teens glared at one another before turning away. Kurogasa sighed, aggravated with the two teens. As such he turned towards the Digimon who refused to stop them, instead choosing to watch.

"Agumon, Tentomon, why didn't you stop them?"

"Our attempts have been rather null and void the past couple of days. Trying to stop them is like trying to stop Bakemon form scaring people," Tentomon defended as Agumon shook his head. Kurogasa face palmed himself, dragging his hand down his face rather harshly. Something had to be done with these two or else they will start a war before anyone else had the chance. A small beeping alerted the young teen as he reached for his Digivice and pressed the button.

"Who's this?" He whispered as the beeping also drawn the attention of the once bickering brunettes.

"_Lynxmon has been captured._" Kurogasa's eyes widen. This voice, was it really him?!

"Kenta?"

"_Correct._"

"Someone sensible, thank god…" Kurogasa muttered, earning a tilted head to the right for Agumon and his brown eyed tamer blinking in rapid succession. Haruto however sighed rather harshly.

"Great…."

"You have no clue how happy I am to know you're here!" Kurogasa sounded like all his worries were thrown out the window. "Where are you at?"

"_Outside the south entrance._"

"Alright we'll be right there!" Kurogasa hung up on the mysterious Kenta and turned back to the group. "Kenta's in town and he had Lynxmon!" He announced, causing Marine to smile, Haruto to growl slightly, and Takara confused.

"Who's Kenta?" The dark haired tamer smiled.

"Someone sensible and knows when the job needs to get done, perhaps a bit too done," Kurogasa answered as he began looking back at memories.

"Where is he?" Marine asked while Labramon snuggled up to her leg, causing the young girl to pick the dog up and hold him.

"South entrance of the town, so let's get going," He declared. As they began walking, Haruto and Takara exchanged one more glare before said girl huffed and the boy closed his eyes.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

It didn't take them ten minutes even ten minutes to reach the South Gate. As they drew closer a small, fiery glow that belonged to Lynxmon illuminated the lightless gate. What they saw was Lynxmon trapped in an odd circuit like net that didn't catch on fire from Lynxmon's body, possibly because the Digimon was knocked out. Standing next to him was a young man of about five foot and six inches. As the group drew closer they could see a slim but somewhat tone body outline, black or incredibly dark brown hair that spiked at the end and a small ponytail on the back of his head that barely touched his shoulder blades, bangs brushed to the right and covered by a sandy colored bandana. His short sleeved jacket had similar color flame designs but the jacket itself was a cream color with white fake fur across the neckline. A black, long sleeved, V-neck shirt with white strings outlining the v-shaped collar was under the jacket, blue Capri jean pants with brown belt straps wrapped around his upper right leg, complete with a pair of monochrome colored shoes. Footsteps approaching alerted him to the company, his lavender tinted eyes gazing over the group. Kurogasa walked over to him and held out his hand, for which the teen took.

"Long time Kenta."

"Same here. Glad to see your doing well," The young man known as Kenta smiled, though it was rather small as his gaze fell onto Haruto, with Tentomon beside him and Marine who was holding Labramon.

"Don't worry everyone is in good shape!"

"I can see that for myself," He replied as he glanced over to Agumon and Takara, who were amazed and shocked at the sleeping Digimon in the net. "And they're?"

"The new chosen of Agunimon and designated leader of the Digidestined," Kurogasa couldn't have been blunter, which earned his a rather surprised expression from the young man. Kenta's eyes were widened but his mouth remained closed.

"You're not…." Kenta began but was interrupted by Kurogasa's nod, confirming the answer. The boy turned back to the girl and watched her before walking over to her. Takara caught a glimpse of him at the side of her eyes and stood up.

"You are…Kenta right?"

"Kenta Hayate is my full name," He replied as he extended his hand out for Takara, who instantly took it.

"Takara Asakura, and this is my Digimon Partner Agumon," She gestured to Agumon as he said his name, him bowing in respect to the rules of introductions he was taught.

"Asakura…" The young man whispered. "You're the girl Takeshi talks about."

"I…guess….what HAS Takeshi said about me?" Takara has heard from day one that Takeshi talked about her to the others, but she didn't know what. He isn't the type to say anything rude about her, especially given her past, but she was curious as to what he said about her, given that person's personality.

"We'll talk about that later. We should return to the Colosseum with Lynxmon. I assume that is where you are taking him?" Kenta brought up the mission that Takara and Agumon currently forgot, and were about to say something until the red ladybug like Digimon spoke.

"Kenta, may I ask the whereabouts of Gomamon?" The young man pointed to the Lynxmon. Tentomon turned to the left to see a Digimon waddling out from behind the net. It looks like a white, furry seal creature with no nose and had long ears, purple markings, orange-red hair in a Mohawk, large green eyes, large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth protruding out. Takara blinked in rapid succession, half of her brain tempting her to hug the white seal looking Digimon, and the other trying to keep her from doing so, but was slowly agreeing. "There you are!"

"I've been here the entire time! You just didn't look."

"So this is…a Gomamon?" Takara asked.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

**Gomamon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Sea Animal**

**Families: Deep Savers**

**Techniques: Marching Fishes, Claw attack, Sharp Edge**

_**Gomamon is from the Ice Region even though most of them are in the Water Region. The red fur growing along his back from the top of its head moves according to his emotions, and when he gets angry the fur bristles. Gomamon's claws are strong enough to easily break through solid ice, so you'll have a painful experience if you take it lightly.**_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

"Hiya Takara, Agumon!" Gomamon raised a….flipper…at the two newcomers, who just stood their dumbfounded that the little guy knew their names. That is, until Labramon spoke.

"Gomamon heard your introduction from earlier," The dog snickered as both tamer and Digimon nodded slowly.

"So you got Lynxmon let's go!" Haruto spoke in a rather rushed tone, indicating that he wanted to leave the area. Takara growled.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" At this Kurogasa walked over to Lynxmon and pulled out his D-Analyzer. With a few quick button presses, the Fractal Code appeared from the captured Digimon. Takara and Agumon were in shock as they watched the data form the Lynxmon being scanned and gathered into the Digivice, including the Digimon itself!

"Wait wait wait they told us not to purify him!" Takara was panicking. Why did Kurogasa do that?! The girl tried to look for the Digiegg, hopping to stop its flight to the sky, but for some reason, she didn't see it. Where was the egg? Kurogasa scanned the data so it should be there…right? Or did she already miss it. The panicking girl made said male frown.

"Don't worry Takara, Lynxmon is just captured in here," Kurogasa explained as he pointed to his device. Takara narrowed her eyes at the screen, and sure enough, a picture of Lynxmon, in the net, was inside. The female brunette gapped.

"H-ho-ho-HOW!?"

"It's another ability of the D-Analyzers.," Kenta spoke as the twin tailed turn to him. "We can store Digimon inside them, whether our own or one with an item created by Mercurymon is on them. The net was made specifically to capture Lynxmon. Weren't you told any of this?"

"No! I wasn't told anything besides what I found out for myself!" Takara babbled. Kenta sighed as he turned towards Kurogasa, raising an eyebrow.

"There has been a lot going on in the past few days so let's leave it at that." The boy raised his hands in a mock surrender. Kenta turned towards Marine, who merely lowered her head, and Haruto, who turned away, not giving a care.

"The legendary warriors haven't told her also just so you know," Haruto declared, causing Kenta to raise an eyebrow. A simple shrug and he began walking away, several members of the group following. Takara remained behind, staring at the D-Analyzer. Agumon remained with her as well as Gomamon.

"Something wrong?" Gomamon asked. The girl shook her head.

"No…it's nothing…." She then ran after the group ahead of her. A million thoughts trapped in her head, but all thinking about one person, Takeshi.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

"Kenta! Excellent work, as always!" Bokomon declared ecstatically.

"I agree. You always get the job done!" Agunimon added to the flattery. The group was now back at the Colosseum, Lynxmon being released and taken to a room by a Flamedramon and Commandramon.

"I have a few questions, beginning with the new adition to the team."

"Fire away!" Agunimon replied. For some reason he was in a rather chirper mood, something Takara didn't like.

"Why did you make her the team leader if you didn't tell her about the D-Analyzer's?" Agunimon froze. In mere seconds the Warrior of Flame became a statue. A few short seconds passed before Kenta sighed heavily.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Takara and Agumon both felt like they were hit with lightning. The Warrior of Flame, the Great lord of Flame Terminal, the protector of the Fire region, forgot something as simple as THAT!? Takara was beginning to feel that she should punch the Digimon.

"We all make mistakes-"

"Oh don't even use that excuse!" Takara snapped. Agunimon waved his hands slowly.

"Alright alright I'll tell ya in a bit, I'm sorry about that. Anything else?" His gaze switched from the fiery brown eyed girl to the calm lavender eyed boy.

"Yes. Have you heard from Sirena in the last couple of days?"

"Wait….she's still missing?!" Kenta nodded to the warrior's question. Agunimon was flabbergasted. A gloved hand scratched the back of his head. "How can one human be lost for five days?! It's simple to get here! Just hop on a Trailmon, tell them where you want to go and then bam, you're here!"

"I am lost…" Takara whispered, until she felt a tug at her sleeveless hoodie, to which she looked own to see Marine.

"Uhm…see…there is a chosen for Kazemon…and s-s-she…has a habit...of getting…lost…" She paused a few times, being intimidated by the older girl's stare. Takara must have realized this as she loosened the straining muscles in her face to appear kinder.

"Uh…by lost…what are we talking about?"

"Let me put it this way…" Kurogasa sighed. "She was lost in the city for three days, lost her way towards Breezy Village for five days, when all she had to do was stay on a path and not wander off, and then she was lost, mind you, IN A PARK, for TEN DAYS!" Kurogaa growled at memories that were resurfacing. "I have never met anyone with that-" He paused. Takara gave him a rather blank expression, but her eyes narrowed. "She's worse than Takeshi is when it comes to direction."

"Yeah you could have just said that. Wow, talk about an awesome sense of no direction…" She sarcastically replied retaining her expression, until a thought occurred. "Wait, then how long has she been missing now?"

"Seven days!" Gabumon answered.

"Oh then no need to worry. She should be popping up anytime soon!" The brunette prophesized. If going by the mysterious lost girl's track record, if she didn't exceed the ten day limit, she could appear at any moment, right through the front doors. Yeah right! Like that could-

The doors slammed opened and everyone was broken out of their conversations. Standing at the door was a young woman with blond, medium length, slightly wavy hair, her head lowered slightly but enough to obstruct her eyes. She wore a blue tank top that exposed her midriff with a yellow star on the shirt, a blue hoodie similar to Takara's but a lighter shade, turquoise/aquamarine colored pants that extended to her kneecaps, blue shoes, yellow socks and blue fingerless gloves. She raised her head to reveal gray colored eyes and a smile, a rather grateful smile at that.

"Bloody hell I made it!" The girl spoke in an accent that you would find in southern England. She sunk to the floor, practically rubbing her face against it in happiness.

"Hey guys, Sirena's here," Haruto declared with sarcastic honesty.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" Tentomon replied. From behind the girl at the doors came a new Digimon. It looked like an own with a smaller toothless beak, red eye markings, dark brown body feathers and purple chest feathers with shuriken markings. Its hind legs were yellow, and the wings at the end were like purple claws.

"That's a Falcomon!" Agumon declared.

"Wait, seriously?" Takara asked the baby dinosaur as she scanned the Digimon. "Seems more like an Owlmon to me…" Bokomon cleared his throat as he prepared to explain the new Digimon.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

**Falcomon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Bird**

**Families: Wind Guardians**

**Techniques: Scratch Smash, Ninja Blade, Firecracker Smokescreen**

_**I know it's hard to believe but he is indeed called Falcomon. He lives up in 3000 m-high mountains, but as his wings are not very developed, he can only fly to the extent of gliding. However, since he is a powerful runner instead, Falcomon is able to run about the craggy mountains at great speed. And may I add he is also what you humans call a "Ninja?" **_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

"NO really?" Takara placed her hands at her hips.

"That kind of tone is not necessary!" Bokomon snapped. The blond girl stood up and looked straight ahead. Takara flinched slightly at the intensity in the girl's eyes. In seconds the blond was pacing towards her.

"Uh Hi-what?" The girl walked past Takara, completely ignoring the twin tail. Takara turned around to see the girl in front of Agunimon, hands on her hips, a rather smug look on her face.

"I told you I could make it here without a Trailmon!"

"Oh yeah you made it…after a freakin week!" The warrior of Flame retorted to the girl's declaration.

"Details are not important! Fact is, I made it and I won our bet!"

"I said within a week!"

"News flash! Today's the seventh day! Seven days are in a week!" Agunimon cringed. The blond smirked in victory. "So then, where is my memory?!"

"…I'll go get it…" Agunimon left while muttering something under his breath. Takara looked at the warrior's back absentmindedly, before looking at the new girl. Sirena didn't even register her as she moved onto Kurogasa.

"Hey there Kuro-chan doing all right mate?"

"Yes I'm doing fine Sirena," He smiled, until he caught sighed of a flabbergasted twin tailed tamer. Twice the British girl failed to register her. Taking pity the man decided to try and introduced them. "By the way that-"

"Marine! Oh how I missed you so!" The girl known as Sirena ran over to the ten year old and hugged the girl, picking her up. Now it was Kurogasa's turn to be shocked. Not at the girl but at himself. He knew the girl was a bit ditzy but she ignored someone, who was plainly in front of her or behind her, three times.

"I-I-missed you too…. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi partir (Please let me go)!" The smaller girl felt crushed under the hug to the point she begged in her native language to be set free. Sirena blinked rapidly as she let the girl go. A pout and whine escaped her lips.

"Marine I don't speak French you know that!" Marine was to out of breath to respond. Shrugging, Sirena walked over to Kenta and Gomamon.

"Hi Sirena." Kenta said nervously, and that's about as far as he got before said girl squealed.

"AHHHHH! Gomamon it's so good to see you again!" She picked up the seal Digimon, hugging him tightly. "Oh you're just so cute!" Gomamon tried to speak but was unable to as the girl's bear hug was crushing not only his chest but also his neck. A few sputters and gasps for air, as well as wild fin movements, gave the girl the impression that the Digimon in her arms was suffocating and thus released him. The seal Digimon breathed in much needed air.

"Why didn't you say you couldn't breathe?!" Sirena narrowed her eyes.

"Because you were holding my neck!" Gomamon exclaimed with his eyes closed.

"Not my fault you're so adorable to hug!" She huffed.

Takara took this time as a chance to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm-"

"Well you're just as lively as ever." Haruto said dryly, rolling his eyes and interrupting the twin-tail's introduction. Takara glared daggers at the male, fully believing he did that on purpose. Haruto turned to the girl and gave her a smug look. No doubt about it, he did it to infuriate the girl. Sirena turned to him and scoffed.

"Why ever would I change? I'm not surprised you haven't changed yourself," The blond crossed her arms.

"Excuse me..." Takara growled.

"Seriously it's a three day walk form Breezy Village to the city. With a straight path! How were you lost -THIS- time?" Haruto asked.

"I wasn't lost!" Sirena uncrossed her arms but placed one on her side. " i was merely taking the long way around!"

"That IS the long way around!" Tentomon argued.

"I meant the even longer way!"

"YO! BLONDIE TURN THE HELL AROUND!" Sirena jumped and did as told, only to come face to face with a very pissed off Takara with Agumon wrapping himself around her waist, preventing her from hitting the blonde.

"Bloody hell, no need to scream! I'm standing right here!" Sirena said, rubbing her ears. "Just who are you anyway?" Takara trembled.

"After ten minutes of you being here now you take notice of me?!"

"Oh don't start with me you haven't been here that long!" Sirena accused.

"Yeah, she has!" Everyone minus Takara and Haruto screamed. Sirena felt rather small now. She turned to the angry brown-haired girl.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! I've been here trying to get your attention, but you just ignored me like I was invisible or something!"

"Oooooh dear…" Sirena sweatdropped before she scratched the back of her head. "My mistake, I do apologize…" Takara got out of Agumon's grip and marched right up to Sirena.

"You think a simple apology is enough to make em forgive you?!" A small giggle emanated from the blonde's lips.

"Don't haha me!"

"S-S'il vous plait Takara, S'il vous plait pardonner à son…" Marine begged. Takara thought it over until she crossed her arms.

"This time…"

"WAIT! You can understand Marine?!"

"What?!"

"That's brill ace, just ace!"

"Huh?" Takara was completely blank. Was she talking about what Marine said? "I…kinda understood…I took French last year…is that what you mean?" Falcomon sighed and walked over to Takara.

"You'll have to forgive Sirena. She's a bit of a..."

"Scatterbrain?" Takara finished. Falcomon nodded.

"Extremely oblivious is more like it," Kurogasa suggested.

"Oblivious, bad sense of direction, only focuses on what's in front of her, anything else I should know about you?" Takara asked, slumped a bit and looking at the for mentioned girl. She placed her hands on her hips and growled.

"For someone who knows an awful lot about me I don't know anything about you!"

"For crying out loud it's Takara Asakura!" Sirena blinked.

"You're the girl Takeshi keeps yakking about?"

"I'm the only Takara that he hung around like a virus!" She snapped at the blonde's comment.

"There's no reason for you to get pissy!" She replied as she flicked the female's forehead.

"I have every right to! You ignored me! And I was standing right in front of you when you opened the doors!? How the hell do you miss someone like that!?"

"Don't take it personal. She does that to everyone. It took her about three days just to notice me." Kurogasa said, sighing at the memory.

"It was not three days!" Sirena huffed. "It was two days and twenty-one hours."

"How did this girl ever get chosen to be a Digidestined with her character?" Takara exasperated.

"I've been wondering the same thing about you since Agunimon picked you out of all the more "capable" candidates out there." Haruto said, looking away with his hands behind his back.

Sensing that his partner was about to snap at any second and charge at the boy, Agumon decided to change to subject to avert her anger. "Speaking of Agunimon, where did he go off too anyway?" He asked Falcomon.

"Oh I had no idea your partner was around!" Sirena shouted in glee after she finally took notice of Agumon. "Oh you're just so adorable!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Takara shrieked, causing Sirena to cover her ears in pain.

"What the hell indeed!" Everyone turned around to see the aforementioned warrior, one hand by his ear. "Care to tell me why everyone is yelling!?"

"Just look at the people gathered around." Haruto responded uncaringly.

Agunimon sighed and looked over the gathered Digidetsined. _'I leave them alone for five minutes and already their yelling louder than Takuya and Koji during one of their fights.'_ The warrior of Flame thought as he sighed. "Whatever. Everyone follow me. It's time for your Digivice lessons!"

"What!?" Sirena screamed.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Haruto replied. "Why the hell do I have to go to a lesson the newbie has to learn!?" At the mention of the word 'newbie,' Takara growled.

"Good question, now I have to put up with you whining!"

"I did not travel ten days to attend some cram session!" Sirena argued, to which Kenta sighed heavily, and a bit aggravated.

"Takara is part of the team so I understand why she needs the lesson," Kenta answered. "But why do you want us to go with you?"

"Because there is a function I didn't talk about, a new one…" This got everyone to shut their mouths instantly.

"Is it a food function, because I'm starting to get hungry?" Agumon asked. Takara landed a fist right on his skull.

"No, but something you might take an interest in. So let's go, and NO. COMPLAINING." Agunimon couldn't stress the final swords enough. With great reluctance form four members, each walked ahead of the twin tailed, waiting for them to be far enough away before she followed herself. This hesitant action made Agumon tilt his head a bit.

"Agumon wait!" Gabumon cried out, causing the young dinosaur to stop as Takara continued.

"Normally we don't get the chance to be alone, so do you wanna hang out with us?" Falcomon asked, to which Agumon smiled.

"You mean that?"

"Well yeah, you're our friend now!" Gomamon answered.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

Everyone was now inside the conference room the warriors used a few times. Each of the six tamers sat in the respective seats of their warrior Agunimon standing at the head of the table, next to Takara on the right and an empty seat on the left. Takara had looked around the room and saw four empty seats. She theorized that they must belong to the other tamers and so popped the question.

"Where are the other Tamers?" She asked.

"Currently they are with their respective warriors looking for something. What I am talking about I will explain later. As for now," Agunimon answered, placing a finger on the table and the lights dimmed. A holographic projection of the D-Tectors and the D-Analyzers appeared above the table. "Let's begin the lesson, starting with the basics. As you know the Digivices were originally created to access Digivolution, which is activated by scanning your Fractal Code."

"I've been meaning to ask about that. Don't Humans and Digimon have different codes? How does our Fractal Code affect their evolution?" Takara brought up a decent point, to which Agunimon took note of it.

"That's what we have been studying for some time. It is rare but certain Humans and Digimon have been proven to have the same Fractal Code." This was a shock to Takara.

"But wait Data is like DNA right?!"

"In a way," Agunimon began. "We don't know why or how this is possible, but it is the reason why all of you have been chosen as Digidestined. You were the ones to inherit the ability to bond with Digimon and to help them evolve." Everyone began to look at one another in reply.

"Guess that explains why some of these weaklings were chosen." Haruto murmured, directing it towards the females of the group.

"Sexist or arrogance? Pick one and stick with it!" The twin tailed girl shot up from her seat, same with Sirena but Marine remained in her seat, sulking a bit.

"Haruto! You must cease this attitude with your teammates at once!" Agunimon ordered, glaring at the boy. "Takara and Sirena, remain seated so I may continue!" He told the two girls. They said nothing as they sat down, glaring at Haruto.

Kurogasa, who was sitting next to Marine, lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw him smiling down at her. "Don't let him get to you. You are just as strong as him in your own way, so try to cheer up Marine." He said to her. Marine had always looked up to Kurogasa as a big brother since they've first met, and has always felt like she had a place on the team with his encouragement. She gave him a small smile and nodded.

Agunimon glanced at the two. They reminded him of how the young man who carried his spirit or one of the other kids would always comfort the youngest of the group whenever he was upset back when they first started their journey, but found it somewhat ironic since Lobomon's chosen seemed much more relaxed than the one he granted his powers to. Eventually all of the gathered chosen noticed his faraway look, with Takara being the first to speak.

"Uh Agunimon, are you okay?"

"Uh yes. Yes I'm fine. Moving on now!" Agunimon replied before anyone else could. Another tap of the table and a list of abilities appeared on the screen next to the D-Analyzer. "Now besides Digivolution, we copied several functions we found useful on the D-Tectors to your D-Analyzers, one of them being the scanning function for purification, compass and radar function to find one another, as well as a communicator app. By utilizing the mic we gave you and syncing it to the Digivice, you can use the device as a sort of cell phone." The screen changed to show the curved communicator the group used during their chase for Lynxmon. "And as I'm sure Kurogasa showed you Takara, you can store Digimon inside the Digivice. We added this around the time of Takeshi's disappearance. Renegade Digimon have a bad habit of running away from us so to make sure that doesn't happen we gave you a capturing function to imprison said Digimon inside the D-Analyzer till we release them. We only had to use this function once so far."

"The Digimon seem to be more aggressive as of late and been fighting us instead of bailing, got any leads as to why?" Kenta asked the Warrior of Flame, who only shook his head. Takara was rather shocked though. The only times the kid talked was when someone talked to him first.

"Sadly no Kenta, but when Loweemon was patrolling the area where those Monochromon attacked, by chance he found a set of footprints that were nearby. This has led us to believe that something, or someone, may be behind the recent attacks."

"But who could it be?" Takara asked out loud. The memory of the gray haired boy from a few days ago returned into her mind, which she instantly shook off. He had to be lying.

"Don't know, but we'll find out. Now then," Agunimon pressed another button and the screen returned to the D-Analyzer but projected a 3-D image of it and showed the bottom of the device. "Here is a nifty function Mercurymon added-"

"Nifty?" Haruto parroted, though it was more in sarcastic teasing than anything. Agunimon rolled his eyes in response.

"Shut it. Anyway Takara you still have that memory chip?" In response the girl reached into her pocket and pulled out the said item with Hyogamon's name on it. "That's what we call a DigiMemory, memory cards that contain the impure data of the Digimon the Digivice purifies. It's inserted to the bottom slot that pops open, then your Digimon can use one attack or ability of that Digimon's data. Sadly the chips are a onetime use and once you do you can't use them anymore."

"But if we're inserting bad data into our Digimon wouldn't that corrupt them also?"

"Under normal circumstances yes, but the DigiMemory's are purified once used and are rendered safe for Agumon and the others to use. We added this feature in case of battling Digimon that could be more powerful than yours currently is. The different abilities and powers of the DigiMemory are a sort of trump card for you to use, so only use them when you need to, got it?" Agunimon explained. Takara nodded her head in understanding.

"Alrighty we went through all the goodies of the Digivice, so then what's this new function?" Sirena asked, to which Agunimon smiled.

"Everyone, call out your Fractal Codes." He ordered. Everyone looked at each other in confusion but obliged. Takara's crimson, Kurogasa's light blue, Haruto's indigo, Marine's purple, Kenta's deep green, and Sirena's magenta each appeared in mere seconds on their left hands. "As you know your Fractal Codes are a different color compared to the usual rings. There is a reason for that and it will help activate the new function Soul Link." A press of the button and the top of the 3-D Digivice was displayed. Various text boxes appeared and Agunimon walked around. "Soul Link takes advantage of the similar Fractal Code you and your Digimon share and transform that bond into a special power we call a Program Skill. Depending on the person, these programs can enhance a Digimon's power even further, or cause massive regeneration to the point of near immortality." The Digidestined were in stunned silence, Sirena having taken off her feet from the desk and Haruto wide eyed. What powers could I have? Agunimon know that was the question on everyone's mind.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

Inside another room adjacent to that of the meeting room, the group of Digimon was playing with various, balls, going down slides and just having fun. Agumon and Tentomon were passing around a red rubber ball; Labramon and Gomamon were going down one of the slides, leaving Gabumon and Falcomon to catch up with each other. Sky blue walls with white fluffy clouds painted onto them, both large and small cushion building blocks, tiny slides and other goodies littered the room. If anything the room was nothing more than a child's play room.

"Did the Legendary Warriors make this?" Agumon asked the bug Digimon as they passed around the ball.

"Oh yes. You see most of the Digimon here are newborns. If I recall your three weeks old correct?"

"I'll be turning four weeks old tomorrow!" He chirped up. Gomamon and Labramon walked over to him with smiles.

"So that makes you the youngest of the group!" Gomamon replied.

"Then who's the oldest?"

"That would be yours truly," Falcomon replied as he walked over to the baby dinosaur with Gabumon. "I am actually seven months old. Everyone else was born two to four weeks later."

"But just because we were born a few months ago doesn't mean we don't mature by the time we reach Rookie." Gabumon told him. Agumon smiled.

"No offense but I'm glad I'm not the only child here."

"It's understandable," Labramon commented.

"It's better to be around those your age right?" Gomamon suggested. "After all we're all friends' right?" That caused Agumon to frown.

"If only our friends could…"

"What was that?" Labramon asked.

"Oh sorry. I was just wondering why our humans friends can't get along like us..." Agumon admitted.

"Humans are just weird like that Agumon. Although they do have their differences, but once everyone gets to know one another, I'm positive they'll be able to see eye to eye." Tentomon reassured his friend.

"And it's not only humans who can't get along. I've heard rumors that Agunimon and Lobomon argue every now and then." Gabumon said.

"Rumor?! That's a fact! I've seen it happen before to!" Labramon replied. "Loweemon had to stop them and it wasn't pretty...actually it was rather funny!" He chuckled as the memory washed anew in his mind.

"This just proves my point, so cheer up and have a little faith in our partners okay?"

Agumon looked up at the gathered Digimon before him. He smiled and stood up. "Okay! I'll believe in them!"

"That's the spirit!" Labramon chimed in.

"Since your one of us now..." Gomamon started, grinning.

"I think it's only fair to officially welcome you." Gabumon finished, also holding a wide smirk.

"Dogpile on the new guy!" Labramon shouted. At his command, all of the Digimon jumped on Agumon. They were all laughing and having a lot of fun, but it wouldn't last for long.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

Flamedramon and Commandramon were scanning the data of the Lynxmon who was now free of the net but put under to prevent him from going wild. Both waiting for the scan to complete and once it did an image of Lynxmon appeared with various dots on its back, left paw, tail and head. Datalog boxes appeared with the points detailing why those dots were there to begin with. What both Digimon saw caused both to gasp in shock, fear portraying on their faces.

"Alert Agunimon this instant he needs to know!" Commandramon screamed as Flamedramon was about to exit the medic room, only for the door to open and to come face to face with a human and Digimon.

"Who are you?! No unauthorized human or Digimon are allowed in here!" Flamedramon told the duo.

"I know that. I just came here to take back that thing you stole from me." The young man was Riku, a smirk on his face. "Impmon!"

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

A large explosion set off, alerting the tamers and Warrior of Flame inside of the conference room.

"What the bloody hell was that!?" Sirena exclaimed.

"An explosion dumbass!" Haruto sarcastically answered. Takara rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, it's kinda obvious!"

"Stop yelling, get your Digimon and join up with me later I'm going to check it out!" Agunimon's voice couldn't be stricter as everyone flinched and immediately ran out of the conference room, leaving the Warrior to pull up a new 3-D image, that being of the Colosseum. A portion of it was blinking red with the words "MEDICAL DORM" next to it. "DAMMIT!" He slammed his fists into the table before running to the section.

Agumon and the others were still in the dogpile when they heard the explosion. The slight quake that followed caused everyone to tumble around a bit till they were all off of Agumon. The dinosaur Digimon immediately stood up and in response.

"What was that?"

"I think it was an explosion," Gaubmon replied as he rubbed his head.

"Are we being attacked?!" Gomamon asked.

"Its possible, or else Lynxmon broke out!" Tentomon guessed. As they were still wondering what the source of the explosion was, Takara and the others ran in.

"Okay guys were being attacked so let's go!" The summary of the situation couldn't be any shorter, causing each of the Digimon, sans Agumon, to sweatdrop.

"Well she doesn't beat around the bush..." Gabumon whispered.

"She doesn't give details either..." Labramon added in a similar low tone.

"What was that?" Takara asked the two whispering Digimon.

"Nothing!" They said in unsion.

"Whatever, let's go already!"

"You got it Takara!" Takara and Agumon ran out of the playroom to the site of the explosion, leaving the others behind.

"Hey wait don't go by yourself!" Kurogasa screamed as he and Gabumon tailed, the rest of the group following suite.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

Agunimon ran down the hallway, hoping to make it to the medic room before something else happens. Sadly the moment he turned the corner, he was met with a large hole and Riku standing there. Lynxmon was nowhere in sight and the two dragon type Digimon were lying under some rubble.

"Hey kid, what do you think you're doing here?!" Agunimon asked, glaring him down.

"Agunimon, Legendary Warrior of Flame, pleasure to meet you in person." Riku said, giving him a slight bow. "I've heard much about you and the other Warriors and I must say I'm impressed."

"I wonder by whom?"

"I'm not big on repeating myself so I'll wait till the Digidestined get here. For now, why don't we chat to pass the time?" Riku offered, taking a seat on some rubble.

"Sorry, but when someone I know appears on my doorstep and causes an explosion," Agunimon's vents spewed fire form them. "I shot first then talk later!"

"Wow, and here I thought Takara was the hothead of the bunch. No wonder you picked her." Riku said with an amused smirk. He stood up and dusted off his jacket before addressing Agunimon. "Now that I think about it, isn't what you just said something Takuya would have said?"

Agunimon's jaw dropped at the mention of that name. He growled and pointed his fist right at Riku, his right arm underneath. "How do you know about Takuya?!"

Riku smirked. "Information is my forte. In fact, I know all about the Spirit Digidestined, and your previous adventures."

"Then you must know what happens when I get angry kid!" Agunimon shouted, on the verge of unleashing a fury of Pyro Darts.

"Would you really attack a human being who can't even fight back?" Agunimon snarled. He had to calm down. He can't attack a defenseless human. If he did, that was more than enough incentive for the governments to attack him.

"Dammit…" He reluctantly held his hands at his side.

"That's a good Legendary Warrior." Riku taunted, talking to him as if he were some dog. "Now then, care to reconsider our little chat?"

"Fine! If you want to talk, then tell me what you're doing here and where is Lynxmon!"

"Riiight...Lynxmon...see...My partner and I decided that in your hands, he would go to waste."

"So you decided to kill him?!"

"Not exactly." Riku placed his face on his balled up fist in a thinking manner. "Let's see...what do you call it...OH YEAH! Purification right?" It was then that he took out a device, one Agunimon was all too familiar with. Eyes wide and mouth dropped, Agunimon couldn't believe it.

"No...That's a-"

"D-Analyzer correct?" The base was pure black with the grip being a navy blue and the rest have dark gray touches.

"Where did you get that?" He demanded.

"I know a guy." Riku said, fiddling with the device in his hands.

"Answer me right now human!" Agunimon's anger was now reaching its boiling point. In mere seconds of his scream, the Digidestined arrived with Takara in the lead with Agumon. The mere look of the boy's face made her gasp but then her face warped into anger.

"YOU!"

"You remember me? I'm flattered!"

"How could I forget the little pervert who kissed me last time?! Ohhhh, you are so gonna get it when I get my hands on you!" Takara shouted. Everyone in the room sweat dropped at her little outburst over the apparent stranger, all except for Haruto and Tentomon.

"I take it you two have met before?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yeah the morning after we talked with my grandmother, he pops up, kisses me, and declares he's my enemy!"

"And you couldn't tell us this because?!" Haruto screamed. Takara turned to him.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO REMEMBER!"

"Harsh, but then again it's you after all so no big surprise there," Riku shrugged. Haruto's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe it. It was HIM. Why was he here!? Tentomon saw the hesitation tremble off of his tamer's body and tapped him.

"Haruto you must remain calm."

"Now that everyone's present and accounted for, I think it's time I officially introduce myself. My name is Riku Takamine!"

"We don't care who you guys are! Just tell us what you think you're doing here!" Agunimon said irritated. In response was a smirk, but there was something under it. Not evil, not arrogance, but something Takara couldn't put her finger on. It sent chills up her spine, telling her to run. Oh, now she knew what the weird feeling was; it was danger.

Riku raised his left hand, a black Fractal Code ring rotating around his hand. "Impmon." Said Digimon smirked.

"Time to rock, ba-boom!" Riku scanned his data with the D-Analyzer in his right hand.

"**Execute, DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**!"

**DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE  
**  
**Impmon Digivolve to...**_**DEVIMON**_**! **

Standing in Impmon's former place was a man like Digimon with glowing red eyes. His body was covered in jet-black leather, wings that were torn, belts all over his body, skull markings, and a bright red mark on his chest. A smirk was on the Digimon's face that brought one word to Takara's mind.

Evil…

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

**Devimon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Fallen Angel **

**Families: Nightmare Soldiers**

**Techniques: The Touch of Evil, Death Hand**

_**Although it was originally a shining Angemon-species Digimon, Devimon became a fallen angel when it was won over to the Dark Side and fell to the Dark Area. It has a fiendish personality, but due to its cunning it is also an extraordinarily creative thinker.**_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

"I must be seeing things! Did he just make his Digimon Digivolve with a D-Analyzer?!" Kurogasa spoke after seeing the transformation.

"Yes, he did." Kenta answered, wary of this new foe.

"Bloody hell..." Sirena trembled at the sight of Devimon while Marine hid behind her in fear. Haruto however was completely frozen. Flashes of memories, one where a Devimon was standing above a Kabuterimon washed afresh in his mind. This was not happening! Why is he scared? He can finally get revenge for that day! Haruto brought out his Digivice.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL JUST STANDING THERE!?" All of the people he was forced to call allies turned to him in shock. "MAKE YOUR DIGIMON DIGIVOLVE!"

"Whoa Haruto, what's the rush mate?" Sirena asked him, but he simply ignored her as his indigo fractal code appeared in his hand.

"Tentomon front and center!" Haruto ignored the girl's question as Tentomon flew.

"**Execute! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**!"

**DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

**Tentomon Digivolve to...**_**KABUTERIMON!**_

Kabuterimon remained levitating in the air. The growl the insectoid Digimon released made Devimon smirk.

"Didn't I kick your ass last time? What makes you think you can win again?"

"We fought before?" Riku asked before he snapped his fingers. "Ah yeah, I remember now."

"Hold the phone?! Haruto you lost?!" The British young girl was in utter shock, and she wasn't the only one. Haruto remained silent at this accusation and instead ordered Kabutetimon to attack. The large bug Digimon obeyed his tamer's orders.

"**Electro Shocker**!" Devimon did not lose his smirk and instead of worrying, raised his hand. The large ball of electricity collided with the fallen angel Digimon's hand, what sounded like a large frequency from a dying TV echoing through the place. The attack did not even faze Devimon or even move the jet black devil. His hands curled around the ball until he completely crushed the ball. Shock and surprise was the expression everyone possessed.

"Was that your best shot? Please, that didn't even tickle!" Devimon taunted, flexing the hand he used to stop the attack. Haruto gritted his teeth in shame. She wouldn't admit it but she thought this would help Haruto with his "it's all about me' thing he has got going for him, but this was an emergency. Takara sighed as she stepped forward, her crimson Fractal Code appearing.

"You gonna try next girly?" Devimon challenged, to which Takara smirked.

"Why not? Let's go, EXECUTE! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

**DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

**Agumon Digivolve to...**_**GREYMON**_**!**

"Now it's the princess turn huh?" Takara felt a blood vessel pop.

"I am not a princess!"

"That's no surprise you aren't."

"Wha-wha-wha-GET HIM!" Takara screamed as Greymon charged.

"Devimon, you know what to do." Riku said calmly, unfazed by the charging Champion. As Greymon charged so did Devimon.

"**Nova Blast**!" Greymon fired his signature attack but Devimon effortlessly dodged it before punching Greymon below the chin, delivering an uppercut.

"**Death Hand**!" Devimon called out as a beam of unholy light was released from his hand, directly hitting Greymon and sending him flying backwards.

"Greymon!" Takara cried out as she watched her friend slam into the ground, but miraculously not de-Digivolving.

"Alright I had enough! Gabumon!"

"Gomamon!"

"Falcomon!"

"L-Labramon!" Each Digimon responded to their tamer's call and charged forth as each chosen pulled out their D-Analyzers, their Fractal Codes ready to be scanned.

"**Execute! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**!"

**DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**

**Gabumon Digivolve to...**_**GARURUMON**_

**Gomamon Digivolve to...**_**IKKAKUMON!**_

**Falcomon Digivolve to...**_**PECKMON**_**!**

**Labramon Digivolve to...**_**SEASARMON**_**!**

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

**Ikkakumon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Sea Animal**

**Families: Deep Savers**

**Techniques: Harpoon Torpedo**

**Ikkakumon's thick fur and stout body are structured so that it can endure even the freezing lands. His sharp horn is made of "Mithril", one of the rare metals, and the skin under its fur is just as hard. When in battle, he will intimidate the opponent with an impressive roar similar to a lion's.**

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

**Peckmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Bird**

**Families: Wing Guardians**

**Techniques: Spiral Claw, Thousand Beak , Kunai Wing**

**Peckmon is an ostrich-like Digimon with ninja-based abilities. His main strengths in battle are his strong leg strength and unmatched speed. Although he flies well, he can run faster.**

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

**Seasarmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Animal**

**Families: Nature Spirits, Unknown**

**Techniques: Sekkantou, Tee Dia**

**Seasarmon is an ally to those that are kind-hearted, and will try to protect his Tamer from every calamity, even if he has to sacrifice his own body. Contrary to its heroic appearance, Seasarmon usually basks leisurely in the sunlight, due to its docile personality. However, the sunlight is an important factor for Seasarmon, because it charges its life energy.**

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

The four Digimon now surrounded Devimon.

"Now it's four against one? That doesn't seem fair." He said, chuckling. "For you anyway." He added with an evil smirk.

"**Howling Blaster**!" Blue flames emanated from Garurumon's jaws.

"**Harpoon Torpedo**!" Ikkakumon's horn shot out of his head, only to be immediately replaced and horn that was fired opened to reveal a missile.

"**Kunai Wing**!" Peckmon threw kunai-like sharp, bladed feathers.

"**Tee Dia**!" An unlimited number of arrows that were sunlight flew towards Devimon.

"Amusing." Devimon raised his hands, the ground quaking. The attacks of the Digimon were getting closer. But they never managed to touch him. Large chunks of the Colosseum wall flew towards the attacks, taking the brunt of the attacks. Devimon smirked and teleported. Each of the chosen Digimon freaked out, looking all over the place. The next thing they knew, they were flying all over the place, slamming into walls and into the ground.

"How did he do that?" Sirena asked. Most, if not all the members were flabbergasted. Devimon smirked in victory, until he felt flames hitting him on the back of his head. Devimon turned around, only to be round housed kicked by Agunimon in the face. This sent Devimon flying a bit but he managed to brace himself.

"Finally, a challenge!" Devimon said with glee.

"I'm more than a match for you!" Agunimon yelled.

"I don't doubt that Legendary Warrior! This is the perfect chance to test my limits against someone of your caliber!"

Agunimon cried out as fire enveloped his arms. "**Pyro Punch**!"

Devimon extended his hand, unholy light gathering into it. "**Death Hand**!" Agunimon managed to dodge the powerful hit and tried to roundhouse kick him, but Devimon raised one of his elongated arms and blocked it. Grabbing Agunimon's leg he prepared to throw him, until Agunimon's flames erupted from his foot gauntlet and burned his hand. Devimon released him and tried to stop the pain in his hand. In retaliation the Warrior of Flame punched the fallen angel sending him flying. Devimon slammed right into a wall, reducing it into rubble. He staggery stood back up, as Agunimon strode over to him.

"I guess you were nothing but talk after all." He said, his flames engulfing his hands. Riku gritted his teeth at the outcome of the battle.

_'I never thought he was this powerful. I was hoping we could do some damage, but it looks like I overestimated Devimon's strength against this guy.'_ He thought, trying to think up a plan. He then shouted to Devimon. "Devimon, looks like we'll have to use our trump card sooner than I expected!" Riku then pulled out a DigiMemory.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Agunimon screamed as Riku entered the memory chip into the D-Analyzer.

"He's got a DigiMemory too?" Marine said in shock.

"Two can play at that game!" Takara declared, taking out her own DigiMemory.

"Hold on Takara." Kurogasa said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You only have one DigiMemory on you. If you use it now and it doesn't work then..." He trailed off.

"We have to do something!" Takara screamed, but it was too late. Devimon unleashed the new data. The image of Plesiomon deviated behind him as his smirk grew wider.

"So Agunimon, rumor has it you can't swim well..."

"Oh crap..." Agunimon whined as Devimon unleashed an incredible water blast at Agunimon, completely enveloping the Warrior of Flames. The water morphed from a water blast and converged into a water ball. The Digidestined couldn't hear Agunimon's screams as the water muted his every sound. Seeing Agunimon suffer caused anger to rage in the goggle head's eyes as she ran towards him. Greymon saw this and immediately stop up, intending to stop both his tamer and save the warrior entrapped in the blue liquid. From the corner of his red eye Devimon saw the incoming dinosaur and smirked.

"Heh, go ahead and try you fools, but with every DigiMemory I use, it becomes infused with my dark powers." Takara ignored the Digimon and ran after Riku, ready to punch him as Greymon tried to charge into Devimon. Riku had his eyes closed as he looked down, seemingly unaware of the approaching Tamer.

"You can't defeat my Digimon so now you're going after me? And here I thought the good guys always fight fair." He said, smirking and looking relaxed.

"Last I checked I wasn't a hero!" She slammed her fist into the gray haired by but failed to hit him. He simply dodged.

"Then I won't feel bad about doing this!" He pressed a few buttons on his D-Analyzer, and glowing dark purple energy blade appeared from it. Riku ran up to Takara, and pushed the blade inches from her neck.

Takara was barely able to stop herself as she saw the blade inches away from her neck. The smug look on Riku's face caused her to grit her teeth.

" I'm gonna freakin kill you..."

"Now I have two captives. Should I try my luck with three?"

"Since when did the D-Analyzer come with a lightsaber more?" Sirena asked.

"They don't, at least to my knowledge that is." Kurogasa said. He glanced over at Haruto, who was still shaken up. Greymon tried to slam his horn into Devimon's body, but a fist to the face and a well-timed beam managed to send Greymon flying once more, but that was the last of it. As he flew the large dinosaur turned back into the baby reptile and tumbled. Once he stopped his body went limp, a few moans and whines barely audible to anyone.

"AGUMON!" Takara screamed.

"One down, five to go!" Devimon smirked.

The rest of the Digimon began charging towards the fallen angel champion, intent on tearing him to pieces. Devimon waved his hand and swatted them all away like flies, each landing in a different place.

Takara tried to run to her injured Digimon but Riku grabbed her arm and roughly held it behind her arm, trapping her and placing the side area of the blade to the female's neck.

"Sorry princess but you reap what you sow."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Her voiced was covered by the various charges and yells of the Chosen Digimon battling Devimon.

"Pitiful fools!" Devimon extended his wings and glided over towards his opponents. He passed through them all very quickly, slashing away at each of them with his claws. Almost all of the Chosen Digimon were reverted back to Rookie, except for Kabuterimon, who saw the oncoming attack and used his helmet to take the brunt of it.

"Looks like you have gotten stronger!" Devimon declared as he flew towards him, both Digimon trying to exchange blows. Haruto gritted his teeth, his arms shaking with considerable force.

"I've been training for this moment since you defeated me! I won't let Haruto down again!" Kabuterimon shouted, determined to make up for his loss the last time they squared off against each other. A cackled was released from the black angel's white lips.

"Get used to it bub! You're gonna lose again!" Devimon slammed his fist into Kabuterimon's stomach. "**Death Hand**..." The unholy black beam released from his hand, blowing Kabuterimon back as he De-Digivolved into Tentomon. Haruto was in complete shock. Tentomon fell to the ground by Haruto, but the brunette could not look at him. Falling to his knees he slammed his hands onto the ground, grunting in shame. He lost again. AGAIN. None of the other Digidestined could believe it either.

"No...We can't lose...we have to keep fighting! Falcomon!" The blond British young woman called out for. The young bird hear the girl's order and tried to stand up, but couldn't as he fell to the floor.

"Sirena Falcomon is injured don't push him to fight," Bokomon yelled.

"No, she's right!" Falcomon said as he struggled to stand up. "We have to keep fighting, or else we're goners!"

"I'm not gonna give up either!" Agumon said, also trying to get up. The rest of the Digimon followed their lead, and eventually they managed to stay standing, to the surprise of Devimon and Riku. Takara took advantage of this a slipped out of his grasp, allowing her to run back to her friends before Riku could react.

"Your tenacity is admirable, but you're powerless to do anything now." Devimon said. Riku retracted his blade and stood by his partner.

"What, no witty comebacks? No speech about friendship? You must all feel really frozen to your core with fear if you're not going to say anything." Riku said, chuckling darkly.

Takara wasn't going to let it end here. The Digimon may be down, but they're not out. However, as much as she hates to admit it, Riku was right. She did felt frozen after having seen all of their Digimon taken down so easily. The only one who even stood a chance against Devimon was Agunimon, and he was barely holding his breath within that water ball. If only he had a chance to pop that bubble, but how? She looked at the Digimon, then towards the rest of the Chosen, and they too were frozen with fear...wait, frozen? That's it!

'I only have one chance at this. Gotta make it count!' She thought before going into leader mode. "Guys, keep Devimon at bay as long as you can! Agumon, your with me!" She ordered.

"Do yo-you hav-have a plan?" Marine timidly asked.

"Yup, and it involves us getting over to Agunimon asap!"

"Agumon can you help me?!" Takara pleaded. Agumon raised his head and smirked.

"You...can always count on me." The words the little dinosaur said brought a smile to Takara's face. She turned around; facing the large water sphere Agunimon was entrapped in.

_'Whatever you're plannin' do it FAST!'_ Agunimon screamed in his thoughts. He was barely able to hold on. Much more and he would drown! In mere seconds the girl pulled out the DigiMemory and the slot appeared. Placing the card inside the options appeared Takara didn't even have to think about it.

"**DIGIMEMORY ACTIVTE! HYOGAMON!**" Her voice cried out as the data was installed into Agumon. His eyes changed from pure green to icy blue.

"**SPITFIRE BLAST!**" A large blue fireball shot out of his mouth and onto the water sphere. This caused Devimon to laugh.

"You got a few marbles knocked out from your beatin'?!" Riku's eyes widen. The change of expression on his partner's face made Devimon watch the sphere, and his jaw dropped. The water was freezing over.

"What good will freezing the water do? All that you've done is turned him into a frozen statue!" The ice cracked and Devimon stopped laughing. Several more cracks developed. 'That's not good...' The ball of frozen water shattered, and out came Agunimon. He landed onto the ground, his knees and hands digging into the rough soil as he panted for air, nearly gasping for it, a couple coughs followed also. Both Digimon and Tamer ran towards the Warrior of Flame. He steadied himself and raised from the ground, his head lowered. His shoulders began moving. His whole body trembled. His breathing wasn't just irregular but came in different beats. "Awww….is the little warrior crying?" Takara immediately know that wasn't it. There was something else that his body posture meant.

Agunimon was laughing.

His head rose instantly and flames covered his entire body.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GAVE ME EVERY RIGHT TO KILL YOU!" The flames erupted from his body and nearly burned the surrounding area. Takara grabbed Agumon and ran away from the angry Warrior. Riku and Devimon now looked a little nervous at seeing the Warrior of Flame snap like that, but quickly regained their composure as Devimon readied himself for battle.

"I think he might have beaten Takara for the "Most hotheaded" of the year award." Riku attempted to joke. "But if you're going at us with your full power, it's only fair we should do the same."

"Now this is what I've been waiting for! Finally I shall prove my might be defeating a Legendary Warrior at his full power!" Devimon laughed manically. He took a battle stance, his claws gathering dark energy.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you're gonna get! I will make you pay for what you have done here!"

"Then come Agunimon! Show me that power you gained from battling alongside Takuya Kanbara!" Hearing his old partner's name only served to make the flames around Agunimon burn even brighter, his anger reaching its peak. "I'll make you regret ever speaking that name!" Devimon's smug look vanished and was replaced with concern. This was not going to be pretty. He had to think of something, fast!

"Devimon! Grab one of them!" Riku exclaimed. Devimon was confused until he saw the humans nearby. The smirk returned and he flew towards them.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! **PYRO TORNADO**!" Agunimon launched himself at the fallen angel, but at the last second Devimon vanished. The Digidestined saw this and looked around, same with the Digimon. They had to find him. Kurogasa looked left and right, until he felt a chill down his spine.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you!" He heard Devimon's voice right behind him. The brown haired young man was planning on turning around but Devimon placed a finger on his neck, effectively placing Kurogasa unconscious. Gabumon freaked and was prepared to fight but was slapped away in an instant.

"Kurogasa! Let him go coward!" Takara shouted at the demon.

"Oh my, your very brave to talk to me like that giving the position your in right now." Devimon placed his claw in front of Kurogasa's face before looking at Agunimon. "Now I suggest cooling down flamebrain, or would you rather prefer to be one Digidestined less?" The warrior of Flame's body trembled incredibly, but the flames died out. He was reluctant to do so, but one wrong move would cost Kurogasa's life. He wasn't going to allow it, and he would become Lobomon's punching bag should anything happen to the teenager.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked Riku.

"For my own Amusement. So then, why don't we play a game?" Riku suggested, catching everyone off guard.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" Takara screamed in fury.

"WHY WOULD WE PLAY WITH A DUFF LIKE YOU!?" Sirena vented.

"For one, it will save this guy's life. So then?" It took all of Takara's willpower to not just run up to Riku and punch him straight in the face, but she knew doing that would put Kurogasa at risk.

Everyone, Agunimon included, were on the verge of submitting to Riku's proposal, until they heard a voice from behind Devimon.

"**Lobo Kendo**!" Lobomon appeared from behind Devimon and slashed away at his arm. This forced the fallen angel to grab it on reflex, giving Lobomon enough time to grab Kurogasa. Riku gritted his teeth until he looked down.

Lobomon dropped Kurogasa next to Gabumon, who ran up to the Tamer to embrace him, despite Gabumon's fur being extremely warm Kurogasa returned the gesture. Agunimon walked up to his fellow warrior. "Always in the nick of time!" I'm used to always having to save the day at the last second." Lobomon said. Loweemon then appeared behind the group, with an army of Flarerizamon.

Devimon blinked at the oncoming army. "Uh Riku...I gotta admit. I don't think I can take Lion boy over there..." He then looked at his hand and saw it burning. Placing his hand over it, he tried his best to stabilize his breathing. "And with what Lobomon did to my arm, I'm afraid that should this battle persist any longer, then you might need a new partner soon."

Riku nodded. "Yeah. But at least let me keep a souvenir of our time." As Kurogasa was regaining his composure he reached into his right pocket, but felt nothing. His eyes widen and checked his other pocket. Now he was panicking.

"Kurogasa?"

"YO!" Everyone turned to Riku, and he was holding Kurogasa's D-Analyzer!

"Give that back!" Takara ordered, but Riku laughed.

"No can do spitfire!" He replied as he threw the device up in the air a few times, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small, black ball. Throwing it to the ground, the entire area was covered in a bright flash. A few choice words were said by Takara and the group as the light blinded them. Eventually the light died down and everyone opened their eyes. Riku and Devimon were gone.

"This couldn't possibly get any worse..." Agunimon whined.

**"Okay seriously what is going on!? We have an enemy with a Digivice, a Digimon partner, and Agunimon still hasn't told the others what happened to us! I guess i can understand it was a tough time. If your curious then keep on reading ReImage: DIgimon World!" - Zoe Orimoto**

**CHAPTER 5 END**

**OKAY I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE I HAD A HELL OF A TIME WITH COLLEGE I AM SO SORRY! SO anyway how has everyone been? Good I hope!**

**Okay now I have a favor to ask! In order to actually portray the characters-ah screw it I'm doing this for fun. If you could give your OC a voice who would it be? Here is an example! **

**Takara Asakura: Liza Oritz**

**Agumon: Dan Green (CUZ HE'S AWESOME AND I CAN SO PICTURE YUGI'S VOICE ON HIM!) **

**Riku Takamine: Andrew Francis**

**So then tell me what kind of voice you want your Digimon and OC to have, or you can go for the regular VA's for the Digimon…I just need a voice for OC! XD **

**Wow I did not intend for this chapter to be over 12,000 words….new record for me! XD**

**So then that's all for today read and review!**


	7. A GAME OF YOUR LIFE

"**I know we had some rough times getting along but Takara and Haruto take it to a whole new level. But the introduction of Kenta and Sirena made things even more difficult. Agunimon brought them together for a lesson on the D-Analyzers, and they are so similar to the D-Tectors we use to have! At the same time the Digimon were playing together, and I have to admit I was a little jealous everything looked so fun. But then Riku attacked the Colosseum and Digivolved Impmon to Devimon. After everyone Digivolved Devimon defeated them and stole Kurogasa's D-Analyzer! I don't like this guy at all! If I was still here I would Crystal Freeze him, but I'm not… - Tomoki "Tommy" Himi**

**CHAPTER 6: A GAME OF YOUR LIFE**

An hour had passed since their defeat at the hands of their new enemy Riku. To say everyone was down in the dumps was an understatement. Marine was petting Labramon, who was still injured from taking the full blow of Devimon's attack. Takara was pacing about, Haruto was sitting on a rock, Sirena was rubbing her right arm and Kenta was busing looking around the rubble, hoping to find some clue as to where Riku had vanished. As for the Chosen Digimon, they were each being dressed by two different types of Digimon. One was FlaWizardmon and the second type was Wizardmon.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

**FlaWizardmon**

**Level: Armor**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Demon Man**

**Families: Nightmare Soldiers**

**Techniques: Fire Cloud, Magic Ignition**

_**A Demon Man Digimon that came from "Witchelny", a Digital World from another dimension. It's the master of Flame-based magic (advanced programming language) and increases its magical power with the 2 matchsticks it wields in its hands. Its personality is completely opposite to that of Wizardmon.**_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

**Wizardmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Data**

**Type: Wizard**

**Families: Nightmare Soldiers, Nature Spirits**

**Techniques: Blink Breeze, Vision of Terror, Electro Squall, Magical Game**

_**Wizardmon is an advanced Digimon that came from Witchelny, the Digital World of another dimension.**_ _**Although it has a personality that likes playing a few practical jokes, because it has another, shyer side, it tries to never show its uncovered face.**_

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

The army of Flareizardmon left the group once Riku and Devimon had disappeared, leaving the group to only lick their wounds as they contemplated the sudden appearance of a human with a D-Analyzer with a Partner Digimon. The one fact that stung them the most was the fact they lost. One champion Digimon managed to completely curb stomp six champions. This didn't bode well for the Digidestined. The three warriors of fire, light and darkness were speaking in an area away from the healing chosen. During that time Agunimon was summarizing the events before the two warriors of light and darkness arrived. To say they were surprised was an understatement.

"Well we found the prototype," Lobomon sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, looking slightly tired and stressed. "Mercurymon is NOT going to be happy…."

"It was his design to begin with." Loweemon added to which Agunimon nodded.

"I think we better gather ALL of the Digidestined. It's getting close to that time anyway right?"

"Mercurymon's little project? It should be done by now," Lobomon crossed his arms.

"The only problem is Takara. I don't think his trait will match with her…." The Warrior of Darkness commented as his gaze fell onto the Digidestined wrapping bandages around his left arm. Agunimon and Lobomon also looked at her before nodding.

"She does possess Courage, but I don't think it will work…"

"Then we send her to Steel Town." The twin brothers turned to their leader in wonder. "We send her there to be tested. And not just her, but all of them; we have all the Digidestined round up there."

"Liam will be happy he doesn't have to move. Not like he would mind to begin with…" Lobomon commented to the Warrior of Flames suggestion.

Ever since the warriors turned to look at her, Takara had done nothing but stare at them. Why were they staring at her earlier? Or maybe it wasn't her but Agumon? Who knows? A heavy sigh escaped from her lips as she turned around, looking at the injured Digimon and the equally, not physical but emotional, damaged Digidestined. Sirena was cuddling Falcomon, spouting out phrases she couldn't understand, Marine was petting Labramon's injured stomach to try and ease the pain, Kenta looked like he was speaking with Gomamon, with said Digimon trying to raise his flippers, and Kurogasa and Gabumon were walking around, while Haruto was with Tentomon, away from the group looking down at the ground. The twin tailed wouldn't admit it but she felt pity for the brown haired male. She had to admit she honestly thought he got what he deserved, but after seeing his once arrogant face replaced with sadness and shock, she had to feel sorry for him.

Takara scratched the back of her head, feeling regret for several feelings and actions during the battle. The fight replayed like a broken record in her mind, Devimon's smug expression and that gray haired bastard made her snarl. Takara would give anything to get back at them for what they did! Hearing the slight growl from his Tamer made Agumon jump slightly. He dare not ask what the girl was thinking about as the scornful look on her face gave it away. He could understand his tamers anger. They lost to a Digimon that not only had a human partner, but they completely overpowered them and stole an item that must never fall into the hands of evil, but it did. Agumon cursed his own weakness that he wasn't strong enough to be of more help.

"Ugh this sucks…." Takara mumbled, pulling Agumon out of his thoughts as she sat on a nearby rock boulder. Several of the Wizardmon were trying to fix the broken walls of the Colosseum, the rubble placing itself back into place like a jigsaw puzzle. The magic the Digimon displayed captivated the brunette.

"Takara?" The girl turned around to see Agumon behind her.

"You doing alright Agumon?"

"I should be asking you. Riku didn't hurt you did he?" The baby dinosaur asked in concern. The girl spurted before laughing slightly.

"Only my pride. It pisses me off we lost to him."

"I know how you feel." Agumon lowered his head. "Before I met you, I would always loose. But the moment you made me Digivolve…I thought I could do anything. I believed I could do anything as long as you were my friend." His head dropped a bit with each word spoken, his voice cracking and tears welling up around his eyes. "I feel so ashamed now…I let you and everyone else down-"

WHAM!

A hard punch to the top of his head silenced the blubbering dinosaur. Agumon held his head in pain as he tumbled backwards, Takara standing above him, her eyes covered by her bangs.

"What was that for?" The rookie whined as he rubbed his head.

"Stupid…."

"Wha?" Agumon looked up to see tears welling around his angry partner's face.

"Stupid! You done the best you could and you never gave up! I couldn't ask for an better partner! Don't blame yourself for something we couldn't stop! We may not have won, and we lost Kurogasa's D-Analyzer in the process, but we tried! That's all we could have accomplished!"

"Pretty idealistic opinion there Takara!" Haruto yelled out as he paced his way towards her. "Get your head out of the clouds! This isn't some storybook fairy tale this is reality! And reality says we lost and now he not one but two Digivices, and a hell of a lot of evil Digimon are willing to do anything to get their hands on it!" The dark brown eyed boy screamed at her.

"Then al we have to do is get it back!" Takara argued, which only set the stage for Haruto's anger.

"I knew you were stupid but that's just ridiculous! We don't even know where he is at this moment!"

"We have to go after him anyway if we want the Digivice back so tell me how is this idea stupid, self-centered moron!?"

"This coming from the blind dumbass that let herself get captured!?"

"At least I didn't lose to the enemy TWICE!"

"Stop it you two!" Sirena exclaimed as she placed herself in between the two teenagers. Kenta ran behind Haruto to hold him back while Kurogasa did the same for Takara.

"Break it up!" Kurogasa ordered as Takara struggled. Agumon immediately wrapped his body around his tamer's waist, as did Tentomon. Marine and Labramon remained on the sidelines with Gabumon, Gomamon and Falcomon. Immediately the three warriors appeared.

"What's going on now!?" The Warrior of Light exclaimed.

"Haruto and Takara ready to rip each other's throats out!" Kurogasa explained as he struggled to keep Takara in his grasp. He knew that if he let go the girl would pounce and all hell would break loose, similar for Haruto. Agunimon had enough and snarled, fire wrapping around his body. All the tamers and Digimon, sans his two fellow warriors, immediately trembled at the fire.

"_**I am already pissed to begin with…do you really WANT TO PUSH ME FURTHER**_?" His voice was deeper than usual, almost demonic. Takara had no clue what to say or do. She felt fear when she saw Devimon, but it was nothing compared to this. The Warrior of Flame was eerily calm in appearance, but the flames and sound of his voice, even his eyes all screamed anger and lack of patience. The back ends of her hair stood on end, a massive chill ran down her spine despite the heat the flames were radiating. She knew if she said or did the wrong thing, then she would be in for it. Tentomon looked up at his tamer and saw reluctance, but the brown haired boy began to calm down. Kenta felt his ally relax a little and let him go. Haruto ripped himself away from the boy and walked away, his body slumped a bit and his hands on his jacket pocket. Brown eyes watched Haruto leave before returning to Agunimon, his flames slowly dying down, but the rage was still there.

"And you?"

Takara grimaced, taking in a deep breath and then releasing. Kurogasa done what Kenta choose to do and let her go.

"…Sorry….." The twin tailed girl mumbled. The warrior did not even register the girl's apology as he too walked away, possibly to try and calm himself after the events of the night. Bokomon and Neemon watched as everyone left the girl, sans Agumon. After a few moments of standing still the girl walked away herself, Agumon behind her.

"Oh this is looking to be good."

"Hmm?"

"The purpose of the Digidestined is for everyone to work together to prevent the darkness form spreading. But as of now they can't even stand to be around each other. If this keeps up, then I'm afraid our efforts will be all for naut."

"What do you mean? We won't see Takuya and the others anymore?!" Neemon screeched, which caused him to earn a waistband snap by Bokomon.

"Idiot! Don't say that out loud! The Digidestined still don't know the reason for this…and NEITHER DO THE READERS!"

"Why did you go and spoil it?" Neemon asked once more.

You know the rest….

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

Takara was now rollerblading around the town at a slow pace. She couldn't stand being anywhere around the Colosseum, not with everyone in the mindset they were in. Agumon was pace walking, keeping up with the girl's slow speed.

"Takara?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna talk?"

Takara scoffed. "I honestly don't think talking would help at the moment. But thanks anyway."

"It can help if you're willing to let it." Agumon counted to the girls comment. The girl came to stop and let out a sigh.

"I said not now. We'll talk later," Once again she rolled on her skates, her thoughts trailing back to the battle.

'_Takeshi…if you were here…what would you do?'_ The brown eyed girl thought. A slight buzzing in her right pocket brought her out of her memories. With slight reluctance she pulled out the touch screen phone.

UNKNOWN NAME

UNKNOWN NUMBER

That's weird. Perhaps it was a wrong number? Either way the girl looked at the two options CALL or DECLINE. Choosing the green button she placed her number on call and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hello princess!_" Chocolate colored eyes widen. "_Hope our little scuffle earlier didn't leave you too badly scorn…_" That smug voice made the girl snarl.

"How the fuck did you get this number?!" An heated voice pierced through the phone speaker.

"_Is that any language for a girl of your standard to have?_"

"ANSWER ME!" Her screams echoed through the night but were only heard by Agumon. The baby dinosaur jumped in fright of his tamer's face. It was wrapped in pure, barely controlled rage. A sigh on the receiver was all the dinosaur could hear.

"_It's called a phonebook, ever heard of it?_"

"RIKU-"

"_Are you still interested in playing that game I mentioned? If you win, I'll give you back Kurogasa's Digivice!_" To say surprise was an understatement, the girl was outright astonished. However she knew better. The girl shook her head and growled.

"Do I look stupid or something!?"

"_Do you REALLY want me to answer that?_"

"BASTARD! LIKE HELL I'LL PLAY YOUR STUPID GAME!"

"_No I can guarantee you will play; since it's the only way to free those trapped in the Colosseum…_" Takara instantly turned around back to the building, only to see a light green barrier surrounding the area.

"W-what is that!?" Agumon screamed in complete shock that left him unable to move. That instantly changed once Takara sped in the direction of the green dome. The baby dinosaur's light green eyes widen as he followed suit.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

Agunimon was pointlessly punching at the light green dome. The green walks would vibrate, but wouldn't break, which only served to make the already angry Warrior of Flame even more aggravated. He screamed out in pure rage as he pounded into the dome even harder, the Digidestined and Chosen Digimon forced to watch as they wouldn't dare go near the Lord of Flame Terminal City. Instantly Loweemon and Lobomon ran to him and each grabbed an arm before wrapping their arm around either his waist or chest.

"Calm down Agunimon!" Lobomon tried to get through to the livid Digimon but to no avail.

"He won't listen he's too outraged!" Loweemon commented as he struggled to keep the warrior form doing anything stupid.

"We-got-no-choice!" The Warrior of Light was going to regret this but they didn't have any other options. It was either that or…

"DON'T YOU F-" Agunimon coughed. Lobomon had slammed his fist into the warrior's stomach, causing the heated Digimon to clutch his stomach before falling unconscious.

"That was over the top!" Labramon declared, to which Gabumon shook his head.

"If they didn't do that he would have just kept going. And personally I don't want my fur to catch on fire."

"You're always worried about your fur!" Gomamon retorted.

"We need to figure out where this barrier came from and how it's trapping us!" Tentomon declared.

"How?! It's encircling the entire area with a big green dome!" Falcomon exclaimed as he flapped his wings a big.

"Not what I meant…" The insect Digimon sweatdropped.

"He means who is controlling it, why it's appearing and how do we break it!?" Sirena explained as she looked around. From the looks of the dome it encircled the entire Colosseum only and nothing else. The sounds of pants and rollerblades brought Kurogasa to turn to the right, seeing Takara and Agumon running towards the barrier.

"Hey what's going on!?" Takara screamed through while pounding on the barrier. The group turned towards her as they watched her try to break through the dome. She tried punching, kicking, ramming her shoulder into the walls but nothing worked.

"Face it Asakura. You can't get in, and we can't get out," Haruto sighed before something appeared in his mind. "Actually that's a good thing. Think this dome has soundproof walls?" Takara's anger was instantly renewed. She gripped her hands into a fist, but tried to restrain herself with her left hand as it held her cell phone.

"WHY YOU-"

"Since you all are here allow me to explain the rules!" Riku's voice from Takara's phone made everyone stop and turn towards the device, including the Warriors of Light and Darkness.

"I did NOT just hear that boy's voice from your phone!" Lobomon growled in denial, at which Takara nodded slowly and shamefully.

"Somehow he found out her number through something called a phonebook!" Agumon explained.

"He's lying my phone is a private number only certain people even know it!"

"_Not when you're an informant._" At this Takara placed the phone back up to her ear.

"Okay seriously what the hell do you want!?"

"_A game to test you with a series of challenging riddles. I suggest you put me on speaker because this concerns your buddies also._" The girl done what she was asked, with great reluctance. "_**The rules are simple: You go around town searching for clues that will lead you to Kurogasa's D-Analyzer as well as the device to cancel the barrier. I'll send you a text that will be a hint to the first location. From there you will follow the hints listed at each location till you reach the end containing the prize!**_"

"Sounds simple enough," Agumon commented.

"A little too simple…though from what I already experienced you placed a time limit on me," Takara remarked.

"_**Yeah about that…. You have about two hours till everyone in the Colosseum runs out of air.**_" Everyone gasped.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Haruto screamed.

"H-he isn't serious right!?" Marine panicked.

"You can't do this!" Takara screamed in worry.

"_**I just did. Here's your first clue. And your allowed to have the others help you but don't take too long, and this is the only hint they will be able to help you on. The next few ones are a distance away. Good luck!**_" The phone hung up, leaving Takara there standing in complete and utter disarray.

"Well…it was a nice life…" Haruto sat on the ground.

"D-don't say things like that!" Marina screamed as she embraced Labramon in worry.

"Everyone just calm down!" Kenta urged. "Takara, did you get the text?"

"Huh uh…" She immediately broke out of her stupor and looked through her messages frantically, trembling ever so slightly. Sure enough, she got one form an unknown number. Pressing the button to open it the girl blanked. The color drained from her face.

"What's wrong?" Loweemon asked. Takara placed the phone in front of him. "Uh-oh…"

"What now?!" Lobomon complained. And form there Loweemon read the message.

"43 62 81 42 32 61 43 31 31 53 33 63 33 81 42 32 23 43 81 93 91 42 33 73 33 81 91 63 53 63 83 33 73 74 61 73 81…" Everyone blanked.

The message wasn't even a message. It was numbers.

Takara felt her blood boil. He was toying with her. Her eyes shined with newfound determination. "To hell with this! If he wants me to take on this challenge then fine! I'll show him who he's screwing with!"

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

Riku smirked as he hung up on the rioting group. Flipping the phone closed he placed the pay as you go phone in his pocket.

"Let's see what you can do princess…You'll get what you want in the end, even though I'll get what I want also…"

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

It had already been ten minutes and none of them had figure out the meaning behind the numbers.

"43 62 81 42 32 61 43 31 31 53 33 63 33 81 42 32 23 43 81 93 91 42 33 73 33 81 91 63 53 63 83 33 73 74 61 73 81…" Takara especially kept repeating the numbers at an annoying rate, her eyes narrowed in anger, wanting to throw, destroy do something with her phone but knew it would be pointless. "AAAAAAAH! I DON'T GET IT!"

"We know you've been screaming that for the past ten minutes!" Haruto exclaimed, though he couldn't blame her for being angry. Even HE was baffled by the apparent so called meaning behind the numbers.

"Should we add them up?" The owl like Digimon suggested.

"The sum would be 1,802." Marine pondered as she did the math in her head. "The difference would be a negative, and the product of the number would be too large," She continued to ponder until a shocked expression from Takara caused her to flinch. "D-did I do s-something wrong?"

"NO it's just….can you tutor me in math!?" Takara pleaded as she kneeled. "You beat a freakin calculator, you gotta be a genius to do that, plus you're doing math equations in your head! And I am so struggling so can you please~! I'll do anything you want just help me!" Marine was touched by the girl's words and smiled.

"O-okay."

"FOR REAL!? MERCI!" Takara cried out as tears streamed down her eyes.

"FOCUS!" The Digimon Warrior of Light screamed at the girl. "You already wasted twenty minutes! You can discuss this after you get us out!"

"Ah right right right!" Takara shook her head as she stood up and looked over the message again. The only thing that stood out was that they were all double digit numbers. Maybe there was significance in that, anything that had to do with double digit numbers. She was pulled out of her thoughts by an aggravated scream from Sirena.

"I'm at my wits end! Takara didn't he give you another text or something!?" The twin tailed sighed until her eyes widen. Text? The girl pulled up the dial pad and looked at the numbers. The smile on her face couldn't get any wider.

"I FIGURED IT OUT!"

"You have?" Kenta asked. Takara nodded.

"The key is the dial pad. Let me explain. The double digit numbers are actually the number on the pad and the corresponding letter."

"Number and letter?"

"Yep," Takara showed the dial pad to the confused Warrior of Darkness. "See the first letter represents the number on the pad, and the second letter represents the number of times you press it. This was used ten years ago on phones that didn't have touch screens or dial pads to connect with others. So by this logic," Takara began wildly pressing the numbers by the rule she discovered. Soon she had a sentence and showed it to the group through her notepad application.

IN – 43 62

THE – 81 42 32

MIDDLE – 61 43 31 31 53 33

OF – 63 33

THE - 81 42 32

CITY – 23 43 81 93

WHERE – 91 42 33 73 33

TWO – 81 91 63

LOVERS – 53 63 83 33 73 74

MET – 61 73 81

"In the middle of the city where two lovers met?" Marine read.

"Besides the Colosseum what else is in the middle of the city?" Takara asked as the two warriors pondered.

"The fountain!" Agumon chirped. "The fountain we passed while chasing down Lynxmon earlier."

"I almost forgot about that! Ranamon forced Agunimon to place it there because she thought it would be good for the town," Lobomon commented. Takara nodded and smiled ta Agumon.

"Nice job partner!" The partner in question blushed.

"The next clue should be there! I'm gonna find it and free you guys before time's up I swear!" Takara declared as she immediately rollerbladed towards the aforementioned place, Agumon running behind her at top speed.

"That was actually clever on his part," Kurogasa muttered. "But in all honesty, why Takara?"

"What do you mean?" Gabumon asked his partner.

"He's asking why hot head is the one that's playing the game. Basically, why is the villain targeting the rookie in a game and not a veteran like us?" Haruto explained. The question caused the two warriors to be curious.

"That is a good question. Takara has a lot of potential as Agumon has raw power. Perhaps he knows something we don't."

"What could be so special about that girl?" Haruto gritted his teeth. Kurogasa sighed.

"Haruto just drop it-" He was interrupted by the dome barrier. The dome began to glow a thicker green, the hexagon shapes it was made out of made clear. The group huddled to each other as several Wizardmon and FlarWizardmon attacked the barrier, hopping to shatter it but to no avail. However, what happened next shocked everyone. A soft groan erupted from Agunimon as he pushed himself off of the ground, holding his stomach.

"Dammit Lobomon…I'm gonna-WHAT THE HELL!?"

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

The new team of Takara and Agumon ran as fast as they could towards the water fountain they saw during their chase of the flame armor Digimon from earlier. The streets were dimly lit, only certain streetlights were on, almost like it was intentional for it to be like that. Every second streetlight was lit. It wasn't until she got to a fork in a road and one of the roads leading to the fountain was lit while the others were dark that led Takara to narrow her eyes. The people and Digimon that were out late were confused.

"So Agumon, think Riku's giving us a hint?"

"I would be surprised!" He remarked as they ran or skated down the stone pathway. Eventually they reached the fountain, despite it being nighttime the fountain was still going. The water was crystal clear and the closer they got to it, also cold.

"Okay, so the next riddle should be somewhere around here. I'll look in the fountain, you try the areas around it," Takara explained to which Agumon nodded and ran towards the nearest street lamp. The twin tailed chosen looked down into the water to see her own reflection. Brown eyes closed in exasperation. "Why the hell did he choose a fountain of all places to hide a clue?" Her whispers were unheard but it was obvious she was aggravated. She checked the phone to see it read 10:30 p.m. It had been thirty minutes since the game began. Depending on the number of clues then she was either making good progress, or wasting time. She switched back to the notepad app containing the message and read it again, more specifically the last part.

"Where two lovers met…" What did that passage mean? What lovers was he referring to? Perhaps it had something to do with entertainment? No that would be too vague, maybe something in legends? The Tarot Card the Lovers? What was it!?

'_Why they met at a fountain!'_

Brown eyes widen. Not in realization, but in true astonishment. A memory of both her grandfather and her form two years back played in her mind. Why? Why now? Why did she have to think of that!? Wait…THEY met at a fountain….but where? Takara turned to the left and traveled to the other side. She began scanning the water in a mild panic. The chosen found what she was looking for as she stuck her hand into the icy cold water, not even registering the cold liquid as she grasped her hand onto something. She pulled the first out and opened it, laying in her palms was a penny.

"She threw a coin and made a wish, and along came a man who fulfilled it…." The words spurred form her mouth like that of a storybook narrator. Her hands grasped the penny, her teeth gritting in pain as memories began returning anew. The pressure of the nails digging into her hand caused the skin to pierce and blood to slowly ooze out.

"Takara! Hey I found something!" Agumon screamed. The chosen turned around to see the rookie Digimon carrying a cylinder of sorts. "I found this laying on top of a bush nearby and-hey what happened to your hand?" The sight of small drops of blood coming from the girl's left hand caused him to worry. Takara smiled her usual grin and replied.

"It's fine I just accidently cut myself. Let's take a look." She took the green cylinder in her hands and examined it. If anything it looked like one of those mini kaleidoscopes that were popular when she was a child. Once again the memories returned. Brown eyes began looking through the tube but couldn't see anything. She pointed it to the direction of the streetlight, but there was only darkness. "Huh, is it broken?" She shook it a few times to get it to work but caught onto something else entirely. Something was rattling on the inside. Takara looked at the top of the tube and saw that it was a screw on. The twin tailed unscrewed the cap and held the tube upside down, a slip of paper coming out.

"Is that out next clue?"

"Let's see," Unrolling the paper she saw another riddle. "A place where life and death reside at the same time? WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS MEAN!?"

"Wait there's more! ON the back!" The green eyed dinosaur commented. Turning the paper over Takara read it out loud.

"Where is the place you spent most of your life at?"

What?

He's kidding right?!

How does he know!?

"Takara? What's wrong? You look pale?" Pale was an understatement. Takara looked like she could throw up at any time. Anger, disbelief, grief, it was beginning to create a mixture inside her that made her sick to her stomach. "We….we need to keep going!" He knew he had to get her mind off of whatever was making this expression on her face. He hated it; he hated seeing his tamer looking like that. In the days he known her, he saw a strong, cheerful, albeit abusive friend, so seeing several emotions he clearly did not like on her face made Agumon worry. Takara turned to him. "Our friends, they don't have much time!"

"R-right…Agumon…is there any hospitals in the city?" She was clearly straining herself to say the sentence.

"Well…I think there is a small one down this road…" He replied as he pointed to the road in question. The girl nodded solemnly.

"Let's go….that's the next place…" Silently she rolled down the road, Agumon behind her. His eyes were upon her back in worry and sadness himself. His tamer was acting strange and she wasn't gonna talk about it. Did she not trust him enough? No, she trusts him with her life, she proven that. Maybe it was something that can't be talked about easily. As he pondered they arrived at the hospital Agumon told her about. It wasn't a large one, if anything it was a small, steel clinic the size of a regular inn in the Digital World. Brown eyes scanned the area, trying to find something out of the ordinary. Her eyes fell upon another cylinder that was on top of the sign.

"Oh great…how the hell am I supposed to get that?" She slumped over.

"Well you can always stand on me?" Takara turned her head, still slumped over, to the dinosaur.

…..

"This was your idea, remember that!" Hands began reaching for the brown cased clue. As suggested by Agumon, the girl, after taking off her rollerblades, was standing on his shoulders with him holding her legs as best he could so that she didn't fall. Her hands patted the cold sign until they felt the oddly rough case. "I GOT IT!" She screamed. Bad mistake. Agumon tumbled and bit and the next thing Takara knew, she was dealing with a major migraine. Agumon couldn't hold her anymore and as such he felt over and Takara fell with him, causing her head to hit the solid ground.

"FUUUUUCCCKKKK!" The brown haired girl screamed in pain as tears welled up at her eyes. Agumon shivered in fear.

"I…am…really…sorry…"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! READ THE GOD DAMN MESSAGE!" Her voice echoed throughout the night sky, it being a miracle the people inside the building didn't hear her. The dinosaur rookie did as told and unraveled the paper.

"Uh….A place where last met a friend. Where do you go that is opened to the public for both outdoor fun and….trees?" Takara stopped whining and froze, her eyes now fully annoyed.

"Seriously?"

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

"A park!?" Agumon screeched. Takara was still holding her head in pain, the constant throbbing causing a massive migraine, and the scream Agumon unleashed was not helping.

"Would you keep it down!? "

"Sorry…" He replied as he placed both his hands on his mouth in a "no speak evil" motion. Takara gritted her teeth in pain as she looked at her phone. Dammit it was already that late!?

"We got 45 minutes to scale this place!"

"That's not enough time! The clue could be anywhere!"

"I have a theory, follow me!" The chosen commented as she rolled at a fast speed into the dark parts of the park.

"More running?" Agumon whined but relented and followed his tamer. Takara flew by the trees in a fast motion, ignoring the pain in her head as yet another memory flooded into her mind. If she was right, if the clue was there, then that proved the budding theory she had back at the water fountain. She prayed she was wrong, she hoped she was just being paranoid. The darkness began to slither around the girl's body, her headache was getting worse. She had to stay awake, at least till she found it! At least till this was over! She came to a stop. The area she resided in was one that was wide, grassy area with two benches and a trashcan between the two. Her eyes lowered once more.

Slowly she rolled over to one of the benches and kneeled down. By this time Agumon had caught up to her. Panting slightly he fell to his knees and spoke.

"You…are too…fast...Takara!" He looked up to see the girl kneeling. Using the last bit of strength he had he walked over to her and looked over her shoulder. She was reading the last clue. One of the streetlamps above them flickered on and he was able to read the rest of the message.

"The place where the journey began, where three children came to play?"

"It means you, Bearmon and Guilmon." She answered, standing up. Agumon did not like this. His tamer's voice was quiet, almost soft, but he could feel something else behind it.

Anger.

Her eyes were filed with it.

"Let's go Agumon…"

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

The gray-haired boy was laying back on the edge of the cliff overlooking the town. From there he could see everything, including the Colosseum. However something was wrong, the large green dome was gone though. Riku smirked. He could recall the events of how it transpired.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Dammit Lobomon…I'm gonna-WHAT THE HELL!?"Agunimon screamed. The green barrier dome flickered until it finally dispersed. Everyone was in shock, even the two species of Wizard Digimon. _

"_Did you do that?"Wizardmon and FlarWizardmon asked at the same time, though clearly the toher did not. _

"_In case you all are wondering," Everyone turned to the perpetrator in question. It was Riku. "I turned the barrier off. You are all free to go. And here!" Riku threw the blue and white D-Analyzer back at Kurogasa, who caught it, although extremely confused. "NO need to thank me." Agunimon caught sight of the boy and charged at him, ready to pound his fist into the boy's face, only to come colliding with the same energy barrier. The Warrior of Flame howled in pain. "That's gonna hurt. Your fault for being violent!" _

"_Dammit…just who the hell are you?!" _

"_I told you, Riku Takamine, 15 years old, human, and an informant with the Program Skill System Shield. I can create any type of barrier I desire, even use it to entrap my enemies. The shields are unbreakable and can only be cut down by my command." At this he brought out his D-Analyzer. "I can even mold the shield into anything I want and act upon it." The laser blade from earlier returned before it retracted. _

"_A Digimon, Digivice and Program Skill!? This should be impossible!" Lobomon expressed his disbelief. Riku scoffed. _

"_Not for me!" _

"_Damn you! What was the point of all of this!?" Loweemon demanded. _

"_Nothing special. This was nothing but a test, and Takara is passing with flying colors. You better keep a good leash on her Legendary Warriors! You never know when she might switch sides..." _

"_I…only known Takara from Takeshi's words and from the time I spent with her…" Marine began, causing the amber eye colored boy to gaze at the girl next to Kurogasa. "But I know one thing for sure…Takara has a strong sense of justice and she would rather bite her own tongue than ever join with someone who's out to hurt others!" _

"_Who said I was out to hurt others? I only do what I'm paid to do, nothing more, and nothing less. Now if you'll excuse me I need to be at the last checkpoint, unless you all want to try and attack me." Everyone remained silent and still, though it was obvious it was taking Sirena's every last ounce of will to do so, that and Falcomon desperately hanging onto her, along with Gabumon, Tentomon and Gomamon. "Smart choice! Oh and Legendary Warriors, you may wanna step up your search…" The three warriors in questioned looked at him with confusion until Loweemon's eyes widen. "The search for the Beast Spirits is now a free for all!" Immediately all three warriors charged at the boy, only for them to be stopped by a shield that covered more than half of the way, leaving Riku the chance to escape from the purposely ticked off, angry warriors. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"She should be here any minute now…" He whispered. Sure enough the sound of crushing grass and footsteps made him aware of the arrival of the girl and her Digimon. "Right on time!" He stood up from where he laid and turned to the girl, her bangs covering the brown eyes. "Congrats princess, the game is over!"

"What was the point of all of this?" Her eyes were still shadowed, but the anger in her voice was beyond apparent. The gray haired informant smirked.

"I wanted to test your skills, nothing more. Out of 100 possible points, you get an 80! I didn't make the clues that hard to figure out and you did nearly run out of time! Speed it up next time girl!" He was toying with her again. Without his notice the girl dashed forward and threw her fist at him, only for him to catch it once more like in their first meeting. A sharp pain jolted through his arm like a lightning bolt, causing him to wince, but not enough for the girl to see. Riku glanced at the girl as she raised her head. Her once clear brown eyes were dark, filled to the brink with resentment.

"You weren't even planning to kill them! This was nothing more than a game!"

"I said it was a game, and I don't want to kill my only competition just yet. Like I said, this was to test your skills. "

"Test…my…skills?! FOR WHAT PURPOSE TO ANNOY ME!?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it," Riku admitted with no guilty conscious. Takara gritted her teeth as she moved to roundhouse kick him, only for him to dodge once more. She continued trying to punch the teen but he just backed away and moved. She was too angry and that make it obvious as to what she would do next. The constant repetition was beginning to bore him and so with her last punch he balled his fingers and shoved his fist into her stomach. Blood and spit flew out of the girl's mouth as she kneeled down, covering her stomach in pain. Agumon ran towards his tamer to assist her until Riku activated the Program Skill and entrapped him in the same dome as the others. A snarl came from the petite dinosaur as fire began to form in his mouth.

"I wouldn't-" Too late. Agumon released a fireball, only to bounce off the shield and hit him directly in the face, knocking him out. Takara groaned as she saw the Digimon faint.

"A..gumon…" Riku walked past the girl and towards the barrier, ready to dissolve it until his eyes widen in surprise. The smug grin appeared and he turned around. She must have looked pathetic in his eyes; balled over clutching her stomach in pain, the throbbing in her head getting worse, tears were threatening to appear from her eyes due to the pain but she bit her lip to keep form doing so.

"What a sad state you're in," Amber eyes closed as he shook his head in pity. Walking toward her he knelt down and lifted her chin. "A person form high class society really doesn't belong here."

"What the hell do you know!?" She spat out.

"Everything. My job is to investigate you guys and figure out the best way to break all of you. I decided to start with the most interesting one. Born and raised in a hospital since birth you were practically abandoned by your parents and dumped onto your grandparent's right after they learned you were even alive. I suppose I can sympathize-"

"Keep your damn sympathy I don't need it!"

"Let's be honest, when was the last time you spoke to your parents? Wasn't it two years ago when you were discharged from the hospital?" He could feel the girl's body stiffen at the remark, her eyes turning to the right to avoid eye contact. "Takara Asakura, the daughter of the ones who own Asakura Industrializations and one of the families that funds the opening for the wormhole to the Digital World. On their command they could shut down the portal in all areas of Japan, making it impossible to travel to the Digital World anywhere in the country. You were trying to so hard to hide that fact from your friends, no they can't be your friends now can they? Let's stick with allies for now." Takara couldn't even bring herself to glare at him. The pain was slowly taking over, both physical pain and mental. "You're afraid once they learn this they will treat you like the high class girl you are and not who you want to be. And then, once they are done with you, they will betray you." The amber eyed boy stood up, towering over her. "So here is the million dollar question I have been waiting to ask all night. Why not join the side that has the chance of finding Takeshi-

BAM!

What the…What just happened? The last thing Riku remembered was gloating, and now he was on his back on the ground, the right side of his face was beat red and slightly throbbing. Standing before him was Takara, despite all the pain in her head and stomach, she was standing.

"Shut up…" The cold breeze of the cliff failed to sooth the throbbing on his face. Takara glared at him, her face wrapped in pure resentment.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'LL BE DAMNED BEFORE YOU START TALKING LIKE YOU KNOWN ME FOR YEARS AND I'D RATHER SLIT MY OWN THROAT THAN TEAM UP WITH YOU!" She slammed her right fist into her hand. "AND IF YOU KEEP TALKING LIKE THAT I'LL MAKE SURE THE LEFT CHEEK IS BLACK AND BLUE INSTEAD OF RED!" Her voice echoed throughout the cliff, enough to stir even Agumon awake. What the dinosaur saw was Riku on his back on the ground and his tamer standing above him, dried blood on the corner of her lips. His friend was standing tall and proud, anger radiating off of her but still.

A soft giggle emerged in the darkness. Agumon looked at the boy on the gorund. He was chuckling still. His chuckle became a loud laugh. Stnaidng up the boy returned the angry glare with an arrogant expression.

"Sounds like a good time. But sadly I have to leave for the day. My job tonight is done, I got all the info I require."

"Like hell I am letting you get away!" Takara charged once more, but immediately stopped in shock. Riku had jumped of the cliff! Jaw dropped the girl couldn't believe what he did. That is, until she saw him again, but on the back of a tainted Airdramon. In his right hand was his D-Analyzer that glowed a bit. The dome surrounding Agumon vanished as she slowly walked over ot his tamer.

"Sorry princess but it looks like our dates over for the night. Let's meet again in the near future! I'll keep in contact!" The Airdramon took off, leaving Takara and Agumon, both injured, on the cliff. The blue winged dragon slowly disappeared into the night sky. Takara knelt down on one knee, grasping her head in pain.

"Takara!" Agumon panicked as he embraced the girl, trying to keep her steady.

"There they are!" Agumon turned to the sound of the voice to see Falcomon flying in his direction. Behind him were Sirena, Kurogasa, Gabumon and Agunimon. As soon as they reached them Gabumon ran up to the girl.

"Is she okay?"

"Define okay…" The twin tailed chosen muttered.

**DIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODEDIGICODE**

Riku was riding on the back of the flying digital wyvern. He winced as he glanced at his clutched right hand. He opened it, revealing the skin was broken slightly. Takara's punch had managed to tear the skin slightly. A smirk replaced the pondering frown.

"She breaks my skin, and the Digimon cracks my barrier…." The flash of when he checked the barrier showed a tiny crack in the dome form where the fireball shot at. "Get stronger you two…get so strong I won't feel guilty for killing the both of you…"

"**I-I don't know what to make of all of this!? I mean, there was so much we learned! If you wanna learn more along with me then keep reading ReImage: Digimon World!" - Tomoki "Tommy" Himi**

**CHAPTER 6 END**

…**I finally got it out! I am sorry once again: College. Yeah let's blame everything on school! That and I have been on lazy writer's syndrome! XD So then what do you all think of this chapter huh? We are beginning to get into the plot! **

**I know this chapter is shorter than my previous ones but that's because….I don't have an excuse. But anyway I hope you all enjoy it and remember to review because reviews are the lifeblood of this fic and without them this fic DIES! **

**Well before I go let's update the VA corner!**

**Takara Asakura: Lisa Oritz (Lina Inverse – The Slayers) **

**Agumon: Dan Green (Yugi Muto – Yu-Gi-Oh!) **

**Riku Takamine: Andrew Francis (Bao – Beyblade: Metal Fusion) **

**Impmon: Derek Stephen Prince (Impmon – Digimon Tamers) **

**Haruto: Tomokazu Seki (Domon Kasshu) **

**Tentomon: Tomokazu Sugita (Joseph Joestar) **

**Kenta Hayate: Johnny Yong Bosch**

**Gomamon: Robert Martin Klein**

**Marine Lame: Peggy O'neal (Suzie Wong – Digimon Tamers) **

**Labramon: Richard Cansino (Labramon – Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers)**

**Sirena Gromen: ?**

**Falcomon: Steven Blum (Falcomon – Digimon Data Squad) **

**Kurogasa Kururugi: ?**

**Gabumon: Kirk Thornton (Gabumon – Digimon Adventures/02/Frontier) **

**Agunimon: Michael Reisz**

**Lobomon: Steve Staley**

**Loweemon: Crispin Freeman**

**Bokomon: Brian Beacock**

**Neemon: Michael Sorich**


End file.
